An Unlikely Pair
by lazygirl
Summary: Matt's on this new reality series. He now has to live with 2 females. The viewers and reviewers will get to choose who will be the last 2 females standing. Mimato. Chapter 33! FINISHED
1. How it Begun

Hey people! This is my first time posting a story of mine on FFN, even though I have been a member for a while... It's sort of a cross between "Married by America" and "Big Brother" but it is different in it's own ways. So anyway, happy readings! Oh, and to let you know in the beginning, this is a mimato. It might not seem like it at first but it will be.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Except for my characters, which are the ones that you never heard of before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How It Begun..."  
  
It was June, 24, 2003 and it was a bright sunny day in Odaiba, Japan. The birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But, unfortunately Matt Ishida was stuck in a 5 story building, in his manager's office. He had been waiting for him for about 20 minutes and he was playing around with a pen when his manager walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he had a half eaten chocolate bar in his hand. "There was terrible traffic. But anyway lets start talking." Said Rob. He was a short person who had dark brown hair.  
  
"Why did you call me here?" He called Matt at 6 in the morning, telling him to meet him at noon. Poor Matt, he usually sleeps in until 10.  
  
"Well, as you know, your band is a hit. 'The Teenage Wolves' are one of the most famous rock band in both Japan and America. You guys hit platinum twice. And you are one of the most wanted bachelor in the world. But...I think you could do something that can make you even more famous."  
  
"Oh? Well, I don't really want to be more famous. I can barely go outside without being tackled down to the ground by females. Just the other day I walked out of a store and about 12 teenage girls mobbed me! I was lucky to get out of there alive!"  
  
"But if you were more famous than your merchandises would sell even more! You'll make more money!" Rob exclaimed, his face was full of excitement. Of course, who wouldn't be since he gets a certain amount of percentage out of Matt's paycheck.  
  
"...What's your idea?" Matt said, still playing with the pen.  
  
"The producer of this TV company has a new show where you get a male celebrity in a house with 6 other female celebrities. And the viewers get to call in and vote a female out every week. Oh, there will be cameras everywhere."  
  
"So...what is the object of the game?"  
  
"Well, then there would only be two females left, and you have to pick one of them to be engaged with. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you are insane! I'm not crazy enough to be engaged! I'm only 22! Are you out of your mind?!?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe you will find love." Rob laughed. "You can always break off the engagement. It isn't set in stone."  
  
"I don't know how I can live with cameras filming me all the time."  
  
"Come on Matt, have I ever let you down? This is an opportunity of a life time!" Rob was now on his knees, begging Matt.  
  
Matt thought about it. 'Who knows, it might be fun, and I would make more money' he thought. "...Let me see the rules about this game." Rob handed him the paper. Matt started to read aloud. "Blah, blah, blah, there will be a challenge every once an a while for the people in the house to earn points and stuff like that. No one can leave unless they are voted out, a family emergency occur, or you are called to do a challenge." Then he continued to read and finally agreed to do the show. Rob was ecstatic.  
  
"I bet you will have a lot of fun. This is a good career decision."  
  
"Whatever." Matt couldn't help but think that this won't be a couple of weeks of paradise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? It sucked didn't it? Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you want! 


	2. The Women

Okay, thanks for reading the first chapter! It means a lot to me! You must like the story if you still want to read the 2nd chapter right? Well anyway, this chapter is about the 6 females who are going to try to win Matt's heart.  
  
Again with the disclaimer, I don't think I need to repeat it but just in case, I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Women"  
Name- Lily Sorich  
Hair- Black, shoulder length, with red streaks  
Eyes- Blue  
Height- 5'4''  
Lives- Tokyo, Japan  
Profession- Movie star  
Age- 23  
Personality- At the age of 7, she originally wanted to be a dancer but discovered she wanted to be an   
actress after watching her first play. In college she studied drama. She made her first movie at 20. Then   
she became famous at 22. She is shy at first with new people. She hates to doing things that would get   
her dirty. She is a perfectionist  
  
Name- Melissa Hanks  
Hair- Curly, red with blonde highlights  
Eyes- Green  
Height- 5'4''  
Lives- Sacramento, California  
Profession- Movie star  
Age- 23  
Personality- She is really nice. She loves to talk about gossip. She had a few serious relationships and is now ready to commit. She had a pretty nice childhood, her parents were movie stars too, so she came from a rich family. Only bad thing is that she tends to be pretty selfish sometimes. And she doesn't like to do housework because she is use to having servants doing it for her.  
  
Name- Malia Hosoda  
Hair- Straight, long, black  
Eyes- Dark brown  
Height- 5'5''  
Lives- Nagano, Japan  
Profession- Singer  
Age- 22  
Personality- She is down to earth. She likes to do outdoor activities. Things that annoy her are people who are vain and rude. She started singing when she was 5. She won a lot of contests before she joined an all girl band that became famous last year. She can be very opinionated sometimes and will speak out her mind. She is pretty lazy, she doesn't like to run and etc...  
  
Name- Colleen Morris  
Hair- Blonde, wavy, shoulder length  
Eyes- Blue  
Height- 5'6''  
Lives- Miami, Florida  
Profession- Ice Skater  
Age- 22  
Personality- She came from a very rich family. She began ice skating at 6. At 16 she began skating professionally in competitions. She has been known to yell at judges and her coaches when she lose. So far she has been taught by 8 different coaches in her lifetime so far. She has a pretty bad temper. But she is very generous. With the winnings she wins she donates them to charities.  
  
Name- Sora Takenouchi  
Hair- Auburn, short  
Eyes- Brown  
Height- 5'5''  
Lives- Odaiba, Japan  
Profession- Tennis player  
Age- 22  
Personality- She use to play soccer when she was a child but, switched to tennis during middle school. She lived with her mom, after school she would help her mom with her flower shop. She won gold at the 1998 Olympics. She is a very loving person, but can be bossy sometimes.  
  
Name- Mimi Tachikawa  
Hair- Straight, light brown, long, with blonde streaks  
Eyes- Light brown  
Height- 5'5''  
Lives- Manhatten, New York   
Profession- Singer  
Age- 21  
Personality- She is a people person. She loves being around people. She is really nice and sweet. She was originally born in Odaiba, Japan, but then moved to American when she was about 12. Her dad is a business man. Her mom is a cook. Mimi can be very stubborn, spoiled, and whiny at times.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was that? I tried making each character have a good point but a bad point too. Next, the game starts! And Matt doesn't know who are the women who are going to play and the females doesn't know that Matt is the guy. It's all a mystery until the game starts! Thanks for reading! Review if you want. It would be great if you did ^____^ 


	3. The Game Begins

Okay, so this is the very first day of the game! Everyone will get to meet each other and there will be more details about the game. Oh and this show is aired in America and Japan but they speak English. And in this fic  
you get to see how things are in the house, not on TV. I hope that made sense... Oh, and one more thing, Sora and Matt never dated before. Day 1!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Game Begins!"  
  
"Hey, my name is Steve Bunton and I'll be your host for this new reality series. We are going to have 1 male celebrity with 6 other female celebrity living in this 4 bedroom and 3 bathroom house. There will be cameras everywhere except in the bathrooms. Our male celebrity is the guitarist and lead singer of 'The Teenage Wolves' Matt Ishida. By the end of this show, he will be engaged to 1 of the 6 women. Matt is one lucky guy. What you, the viewers, get to do is to call or email which female you think Matt doesn't belong with. That will happen every week. At the near end of the game there will be 2 left and he will decide who he will propose to and see if she will say yes. But, there will be challenges. Some will be for immunity from the votes or to win stuff. They won't have a telephone and they cannot go outside the house unless there is a family emergency, they are voted out, or they have to do a challenge. They will see me on a big screen TV in the living room every once and a while. Now that I finally explained all of the rules, lets take a look who is the first person to step in it the house. It's Malia Hosoda!"  
  
Malia walked in the front door and saw that she was the only one in there at the moment. She had a suitcase with her. She looked around the house and saw there was this huge pool and basketball court in the backyard. She walked into the living room with her suitcase and sat down on the couch, placing her suitcase next to her on the floor. She waited about 2 minutes before she was joined by another woman.  
  
Melissa brought a suitcase and a gym bag. She saw Malia sitting on the couch. She walked over to her and sat across from her. "Hi, my name is Melissa."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Malia. I guess we are here a little earlier than we were supposed to," Malia laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Do you have any idea who the guy is?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Nope, but I sure hope he's nice, funny-" Malia was cut off by Melissa.  
  
"And cute! He has to be cute!" Melissa shouted. They both laughed.  
  
Then a third person entered the house. Sora had a gym bag. She saw the other two women in the living room so she went over there. "Hey, so I see half of us are here. I'm Sora."  
  
"Hi, I'm Malia and that's Melissa," Melissa waved. Sora sat next to Malia. They all started talking until the 4th female came. Mimi carried 2 suitcases and a gym bag. She was really exhausted after carrying her things but she brightened up when she saw Sora. "Oh my gosh! Sora!" She walked over there with her things and sat next to Sora.  
  
"Hey Mimi! I can't believe you're here too! I haven't seen you for the longest time!" They hugged. "This is Malia and this is Melissa, and you guys this is Mimi." They all said hi to each other and started talking again. About 4 minutes later, the other 2 women arrived. Lily had a suitcase and a backpack and Colleen had a gym bag and suitcase. They walked over to the living room and they all introduced each other to one another.  
  
"I wonder where the guy is, it would be funny if he doesn't show up," laughed Melissa.  
  
"It's so typical that all of us are here and the guy is still not here. I'm going to go to one of the bathrooms and put my things in there." Mimi got up and went to the bathroom. Just then, the guy finally walked in to the house.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late, I was told to be here at 10 and then found out I was suppose to be here at 9. Sorry for being a half and hour late." He smiled his charming smile, hoping the women would forgive him.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MATT ISHIDA!" Melissa was jumping up and down, she ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. Matt was rather startled. "I'm such a big fan of yours! Oh my God! I'm going to be living with you for the next couple of weeks!"  
  
Malia went over to Melissa to calm her down. "Hi, I'm Malia. The woman who just hugged you is Melissa, I guess she forgot to tell you her name because she was so excited to meet you. You know, I always wanted to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, same here," he said with a smile. Malia thought his voice was nice and smoothing.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Lily, I think we may have met briefly at a movie premiere not too long ago."  
  
"I think we may have. Well, I'm glad you're here, now I get to know you better," he said with his heart-throb smile. Lily felt like she was going to faint at any moment.  
  
"Hi, I'm Colleen. I must say, I never actually saw you before but I have heard about how cute you are. Now I can see that it's very true," she said with a grin.  
  
Matt laughs, "Thanks, and I have heard things about you too."  
  
"Good things I hope," she laughed nervously.  
  
"Of course." Matt said. She blushed.  
  
"Well, well, well, I can see you're no longer shy around girls," Sora laughed.  
  
"Hey! I can't believe you're here!"  
  
"If you can't believe I'm here you are going to be real surprised who the 6th girl is," said Sora with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Why? Who is it? Come on, tell me, please?"  
  
As if on cue, Mimi walked out of the bathroom to the living room. She saw all the girls in a clump and wondered why. Then she figured the guy finally came. She walked over and when she saw Matt she stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy shit! Don't tell me you are the guy!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooo, a small cliff hanger. What would be Matt's reaction? Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	4. A Day Playing Cards

Here's chapter 4. All will be explained about the past between Matt and Mimi, part of it anyway. The scene with the card game, I got it from the movie "How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days" I thought that was a cute movie. Still day 1!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A Day Playing Cards"  
  
Everyone looked at a very pissed Mimi. Sora was confused. She thought Mimi would be happy to see an old friend. "Don't tell me you are still mad about that. It's been about 9 years since that happened, forget about it already!" Matt said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"How can I forget?! You called me a spoiled princess, the very day I was leaving for America!"  
  
"Oh yeah...I remember that day..." said Sora. She remembered Matt saying that and then turned around and walked away, leaving a very hurt Mimi.  
  
"So you have been holding this grudge against me for 9 years?!"  
  
"Yes I have! What you said was mean and rude!"  
  
All of a sudden the TV in the living room turned on. Steve was on the screen. "Hey you guys! How are things going?"  
  
Mostly everyone said fine except for Matt and Mimi. "I want out of this house. I refused to live with him," said Mimi.  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, but you have to stay, you signed the contract."  
  
"Grrr....this sooo sucks," but then Mimi thought 'If I have to stay in the house, it doesn't mean I have to be pleasant to him.' she smiled mischievously.  
  
Matt saw this and it worried him. He knew she wasn't gonna let go of the past and she was going to make his life a living hell until she was voted out.  
  
"Anyway, welcome people to your new home for the next couple of weeks. You guys better use this day to relax cause tomorrow, all of you will be in a challenge. Bye!" Then screen went black.  
  
"What should we do now?" Lily asked.  
  
"I have a deck of cards," suggested Colleen.  
  
"We can play poker, goldfish..." Sora said.  
  
"No....how about BS?" Malia said.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to play Bull Shit with me. I never lose at that game," Matt said proudly.  
  
"Care to make a bet Mr. Arrogant?" Mimi challenged.  
  
"Sure Princess. How about the loser has to clean the dishes tonight?"  
  
"You're on Ishida." Mimi said.  
  
"I'm not gonna play, I'm going to go unpack my things," said Melissa.  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready?" Colleen asked. Everyone nodded and she delt the cards.  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
Matt was beating everyone. He was in the lead and Mimi was right behind him. Sora had the most cards. Melissa came back and Mimi signaled her to come over. She whispered in Melissa's ear about something. Then Melissa went into the kitchen and got a glass of water for Mimi.  
  
"That's what you had to whisper to Melissa? You didn't need to whisper that," said Colleen.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to," laughed Mimi.  
  
"Can we continue the game please?" Matt asked. Mimi, who was sitting across from him, glared at him.  
  
"My golly Matt! You look really tense, would you like me to give you a back massage? I'm very good at giving them," Melissa said, smiling.  
  
"That's very nice of you but I don't want to bother you."  
  
"Oh no! I don't mind! I have nothing to do anyway."  
  
"Okay, if you insist, thanks a lot."  
  
Malia wondered why Melissa was so presistent about giving him a massage. Most of the girls were wondering the exact same thing. They continued to play the game.  
  
"Two kings," said Matt.  
  
Mimi looked at him, studying his face. She then said, with confidence, "bullshit."  
  
He looked at her, his face didn't show any emotion. He smiled and flipped the cards over. It was a king and a 5. "You got me, better live it up because it doesn't happen often." Mimi just smiled. The rest were all surprised, through out the whole game, this was the first time someone called Matt's bluff and got it right. Five minutes later it was Matt's turn again. "Three 6s," and he put down the cards.  
  
"Bullshit." He looked across from him, he saw Mimi looking at him. "Well?"  
  
He flipped the cards over to reveal a 6, 2, and 3. He had no idea how she was able to call his bluff. "Oh Matt, it's alright. You'll win," said Melissa as she was massaging his upper back.  
  
"I don't know Mel, it looks to me Matt found an opponent who is as good as him," Lily said with a laugh. Matt gave a fake smile. Another five minutes came and it was his turn again.  
  
"Two queens," he said, looking directly at Mimi while he said it. Mimi looked straight back. Sora looked at Matt and saw Melissa, who tugged her ear.  
  
"Bullshit." Sora looked at Mimi who just said that. She found out how Mimi was calling Matt's bluff. Earlier when Mimi whispered to Melissa's ear she wasn't whispering about a glass of water, she was talking about how to bring Matt down. Sora smiled to herself, this was an evil plan, but a good one. She was so caught up with her thoughts she didn't notice that it was her turn. "Sora? Earth to Sora?" Mimi said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Um....three 8s."  
  
"Bullshit," said Matt. Sora flipped her cards and show that she put a 2,9, and a jack.  
  
It was Matt's turn again. It was intense. "Four 5s," he looked down at his cards for a while but then looked at Mimi to see her nod her head a little bit. He then figured it out. "Oh my God! So that's how you were calling my bluffs! You cheated!" Surprisingly he had a big smile and laughed. He just felt so relieved that he lost because Mimi were cheating.  
  
"Yeah, you caught Melissa and I. It was fun while it lasted though." Mimi said with a laugh.  
  
"I figuring something was up." Sora said, who high fived Mimi.  
  
"I thought it was weird how Melissa wanted to give Matt a back rub so badly!" Malia said laughing.  
  
"Great plan Mimi!" Colleen also gave Mimi a high five.  
  
"You should go into acting, I would have never been able to keep a straight face. I would've busted out laughing," Lily said.  
  
"Thank you for all your praises, but I would have never been able to do it without Melissa," Mimi said. Melissa took a bow.  
  
"You owe me a real game of bullshit Mimi," Matt said with a smile. After the game Matt took his bags and went to his room to unpack. The rest of the girls, except for Melissa, did the same thing. Since there was only 3 rooms for them, they had 2 people per room. Mimi was sharing with Sora, Melissa with Malia, and Colleen with Lily.  
  
Most of the girls were still unpacking when 6 o'clock came around. Since Melissa refused to cook, Sora decided she would. Melissa watched a movie in the living room while Sora was stirring a pot of soup. Matt came into the kitchen. "Hey, do you need any help?"  
  
"Yeah, you can mash the potatoes over there on the counter." He went over to the counter and picked up the bowl. He started to smash the potatoes. Sora just had to ask Matt a question, "Matt, why did you say those things to Mimi back then?"  
  
Matt turned and looked at her. "I...don't really remember," he lied. He remembered exactly why he said those things but he didn't want to tell Sora.  
  
"Oh, I guess it did happen a long time ago...What do you think of her now?"  
  
He wished she would stop asking him questions about Mimi. "I don't really know because I just saw her for like half a day."  
  
Sora knew he was avoiding the questions. She decided that she would get off his case now and ask him later once he lets his guard down. "So how is TK?"  
  
"He's doing good. Oh, did you know that he is going out with Kari?"  
  
"Yeah, I think they make a cute couple. I knew that would be together since they first met each other," laughed Sora. Matt envy his brother. He wished he could be in love like his little brother. Not like Matt didn't enjoy doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted but he wished he had someone to come home to. He looked over to Sora, who was checking the chicken in the oven. She seems like she would be a perfect mother, mainly cause she has the crest of love. In the digiworld she always acted like a mother to everyone. Checking if they were okay, made sure they weren't hurt and stuff that mothers would normally do. He knew he loved her as a friend but he didn't know if that love could turn in to "in love." His thoughts were inturrupted when Malia walked in.  
  
"MMmm, smells good. What are you guys cooking?" Malia asked.  
  
"We are having assorted vegetable soup, lemon chicken, baked beans, and Matt has the mashed potatoes which he has been working on forever!" Sora said, catching Matt's attention.  
  
"I thought you wanted them really mashed...You're going to thank me after you taste these mashed potatoes..." Matt said with a grin.  
  
"I smell something really good! Is dinner ready yet?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Yep. Colleen, you tell the others that dinner is ready. Malia and Matt, you set the table. Melissa, can you help me serve the food?"  
  
Melissa really didn't want to help. She hated doing 'common work'. "I guess so," she sighed. She walked over to the kitchen and helped Sora out a little bit. Everyone took their seat at the table next to the kitchen. Matt sat at the head of the table. Mimi, Sora, and Lily sat on one side while Melissa, Malia, and Colleen sat on the other side. Mimi and Sora were talking about old times and Melissa flirted with Matt. Malia, Colleen, and Lily talked about other things.  
  
"Mmmm, that was really good Sora. You could be a professional chef." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, the mashed potatoes were perfect." Melissa said, knowing that Matt mashed them.  
  
"You hear that Sora? Someone thought my mashed potatoes were perfect," Matt bragged.  
  
"I heard it when she said it Matt. I have ears you know," Sora said, rather annoyed at both Matt and Melissa. She knew Melissa was doing this to earn more points with Matt.  
  
"I thought the mashed potatoes were too smashed," Mimi said.  
  
"You're just saying that to annoy me. You had 3 servings of the mashed potatoes."  
  
"Just to show what people will eat when they are hungry. I would've had more of Sora's delicious chicken but there was no more." Mimi did think the mashed potatoes were really good but she wasn't going to admitt that.  
  
"Whatever, you know I'm right." After Matt said that, Mimi stuck out her tongue at him. She then smiled evilly. "What? What now?"  
  
"Since you lost at BS, you have to clean up the dishes."  
  
"What?! No way! It shouldn't have counted! You cheated! You should do the dishes!"  
  
"Lets have a vote to see who is going to do the dishes shall we? All the girls who wants me to do the dishes, raise your hand now." No one raised their hands. "Who wants Matt to do the dishes?" Everybody, except Matt, raised their hand. When he looked at Melissa she mouthed a sorry to him. Needless to say, he ended up washing the dishes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked chapter 4. Thanks for reading and review if you want! And thank you to the people who reviewed, it means a lot to me! ^___^ 


	5. Car Troubles

Well, this is chapter 5. Thanks to those who reviewed! Day 2!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Car Troubles"  
  
It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. Everybody was sitting on the couches in the living room. They were waiting for Steve to appear on the TV screen to learn about their challenge. And they also wanted to know why there was a dark green SUV in the backyard. Five minutes later the screen lighted up and there was Steve. "I hope everyone had a good first day. As you know it there is a challenge today. There is a SUV in the backyard, and what you guys have to do is everyone find a seat in the car. If there is no room, make room. Sit on the floor if you have to. The object of the game is to be the last one sitting in the car. The winner will keep the car. You will be allowed only one 5 minute bathroom break. If you take longer than that you are eliminated. Let's start the game shall we?"  
  
They all walked outside to the car. Matt got into the driver's seat and Sora got in the passenger's seat. Lily climbed in to the seat behind Matt and Malia got in to the seat behind Sora. Colleen, Melissa, and Mimi sat in the very back, where you would normally put your grocery. Matt and Sora started a conversation and so did Lily and Malia. Melissa was complaining about how cramped she felt.  
  
"You know what, I don't really need a car. If I need one I could just ask my parents for one. I'm gonna go. Good luck!" Colleen said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Well, 1 down, 6 to go," Lily said. "Crap, I should have gone to the bathroom before I got in to the car. I hate to use this so early but I'm going to the bathroom." She got out and saw a wooden crate with a timer that starts at zero when it hits 5 minutes. She pushed the button on the top and ran to the bathroom. Three minutes later she came back.  
  
"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" Melissa asked while she was fanning herself with both of her hands.  
  
"All the windows are rolled down and the sunroof is opened. And there is no keys here so I can't turn on the air condition. Sorry," Matt said.  
  
"Don't say sorry, it isn't your fault. I'm really bored. I should have brought a book or something. But then again I do get sick when I read in a car. I guess I should leave, I still have to unpack my stuff. I'll see you guys later. I hope you win Matt!" With that, she left the car.  
  
With Melissa out of the way, Mimi could now lie down since there was no one else with her in the back. Within 5 minutes she fell in to a peaceful sleep. Ten minutes later the other four people completely forgot she was there.  
  
An hour later and Mimi was still sleeping. "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back," Matt said as he left the car. Four minutes and thirty seconds later he came back.  
  
"I thought you were a goner, you had 15 seconds left." Sora said. Matt tried to say something but he had something in his mouth. "Oh my God! You have food in your mouth! That is so not fair! You could have at least gotten something for all of us."  
  
"Now that I see him eating, I'm kind of hungry myself," Lily said.  
  
"No don't leave! That is part of Matt's plan. He wants you to think you are hungry!" Malia said trying to convince Lily.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm too hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast! And all I had was a banana and toast! See you later!" And she left.  
  
"So I guess it is down to 1 guy and 2 girls," Matt said while looking at the girls. Malia stuck her tongue out. Just then they heard a little moan. Malia got out of her seat to see what it was and she was totally surprised to find Mimi sleeping.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mimi is still here! She has been sleeping in here the whole time!" Malia said in a quiet voice, trying not to wake Mimi up. But unfortunately, it did.  
  
"Huh? Wha? What is going on?" Mimi asked as she was stretching her arms, her hair was a little messy.  
  
"Look what you did Malia, you woke the beast up," Matt laughed. Sora punched him playful in the arm. Mimi was still half asleep so she didn't really pay much attention to it.  
  
"Man do I have to use the bathroom really badly. I'll be back before the 5 minutes are up." She got out and walked to the bathroom. When she came back she had 1 minute and 20 seconds left. She tried to open the back door but it wouldn't open. Then she went to the door behind the driver's door and that wouldn't open either. She figured out what happened and went over to Matt's window. "What the hell are you doing!?! Let me in you jackass!!!"  
  
"I don't know, you just called me a jackass. It would've been a good idea if you didn't call me that..." Matt said, pretending to think.  
  
"I'm serious Matt! Unlock the doors!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Make me, " Matt taunted.  
  
She looked over to the timer and she had about 45 seconds left. She had to think of something quick...Mimi could hear Malia and Sora shouting at Matt to unlock the doors, but he didn't. This was his revenge for washing the dishes last night. Mimi looked over to the timer again, 30 seconds. As she was looking at it she got an idea. She ran over to it and put the timer on the ground. The others in the car watched her, wondering what she was doing. She lifted the wooden crate (which was a foot and a half tall) and dragged it towards the car. It was surprisingly heavy. She went as fast as she could. Once it was against the car she had 15 seconds left. She climbed on top of it and jumped. She was now holding on to the edge of the opening of the sunroof.  
  
"Hurry Meems! You have 8 seconds left!" Sora yelled.  
  
She used all her strength to pull herself in to the opening. Half her body was in the car; she was upside down in the car, her legs dangling on the edge. "Three seconds!" Malia shouted.  
  
Mimi pushed and she fell on to the floor of the car. The timer made a loud buzzer sound and went back to zero. "Oh my God Mimi! Are you ok?" Malia asked as she went over to Mimi to see if she needed help getting up.  
  
"I think I'm fine. My back kinda hurts since I landed on it," she got up and saw Matt looking at her. She could tell that he felt sort of guilty about locking her out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. I just wanted you to freak out for a couple of seconds and then when there was 10 seconds left I would've unlocked the doors. Again, I'm really sorry." Matt said, looking back at her. He really did mean it.  
  
Mimi could tell that he did. He would never say sorry unless he really means it. She could have yelled at him for what he did but she could see that he already feels bad enough. "I accept it, but don't think that it means I won't get you back for this," Mimi laughed. When she saw his mouth turn into a smile, she thought that he looked cuter than when he frowns. Realizing what she was thinking, she quickly tried to keep her mind busy with other thoughts.  
  
"You know what, I'm still hungry," Matt said.  
  
"What? How could that be? You had like 3 ho-hos in your mouth!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm a guy." That was Matt's explanation.  
  
"I'll see you girls later. Again Mimi, I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop saying sorry!" Mimi laughed.  
  
"Alright, alright. Later," with that, Matt left.  
  
"So I guess it is just us 3 girls," Malia said.  
  
"Make that 2, I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant." Sora said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I would like to see that, but anyway, sorry to see you go." Mimi said.  
  
"Good luck to both of you! See you soon," Sora said and left.  
  
"So if you won the car Malia, what would you do with it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I was thinking about giving it to my parents, their anniversary is coming up."  
  
"How long have they been married?"  
  
"Twenty-eight years. They were friends when they were little kids. My mom told me how she annoyed my dad a lot. They were rivals until they were juniors in high school. Their friends thought it would be funny to set them up as blind dates for each other. But surprisingly they had a pretty good time, and here they are."  
  
"That is the cutest couple story I ever heard!" Mimi squealed. "You know what, you should have the car."  
  
"What? No, I want to win this fair in square."  
  
"If I win this car, I don't know what to do with it. And your reason is better then anything I would do with it anyway. Go on, take the car." Mimi said.  
  
"Really? Thanks a lot Mimi!" Mimi opened her door and stepped outside. Malia couldn't believe how nice Mimi was to let her win the car.  
  
Everybody congratulated Malia on winning on SUV. When the whole car business was over, it was dinnertime. It was Colleen's turn to cook dinner.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
Matt decided to go on the internet on the computer. Mimi had a wicked plan to get back at Matt for what he did earlier. When he sat down in front of the computer, Mimi told the girls about her plan. They all thought it was a good idea. Melissa, Sora, Lily, and Mimi went into Mimi's and Sora's room. Malia first went to the bathroom for a minute and then joined the girls in the room and closed the door. Colleen went in to the kitchen to watch Matt.  
  
Five minutes later Colleen walked over to where Matt was. "So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just writing an email to my brother," Matt replied.  
  
"So you're going to be on the internet for a while huh?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Yeah, did you want to use it? You can if you want to."  
  
"Oh no, I was just wondering. I'm gonna go to bed, night," Colleen said with a grin. Instead of going to her bedroom, she walked to the bathroom and locked the door. She took a walkie talkie out of the medicine cabinet where Malia placed earlier. She turned it on, *static* "Hello? Hello? Hottie is now on the internet. I repeat, Hottie is now on the internet. Over."  
  
"Wait, when did we agree that Matt's code name was gonna be 'Hottie'?" Mimi asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well, do you have a better code name?" Colleen asked.  
  
"I don't know. How about Loser, Dumbass, Jerk, Smartass, Jack- " Mimi was cut off by Sora.  
  
"Can we get back to the plan?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hey, I just noticed that Mimi didn't mention any code names that implied Matt was ugly!" Melissa teased.  
  
"I would have if I wasn't interrupted by someone," Mimi said glaring at Sora jokingly.  
  
"Anyway...are you on the internet yet?" Sora asked.  
  
"Affirmative. Screen name is Perky_Baby. I see Rock_Star is on. I'm going in."  
  
Perky_Baby: Hi there. Rock_Star: Hey. How did you get this sn? Perky_Baby: I searched for you.  
  
Matt wondered if this person was telling the truth. But he decided to talk to her. What harm could that do he thought.  
  
Rock_Star: Oh, so how old are you?  
  
'Shit,' Mimi thought. "Uh girls, I know I should have figured this out before but...how old am I?"  
  
"24!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Shh...remember he could hear us. How about 30?" Malia suggested.  
  
Mimi closed her eyes and place two fingers on the number rows. She pushed two numbers randomly and pushed enter. She could hear the girls saying no but she had already pushed enter. She opened her eyes to see how numbers she picked. It was 45. "Oops..hehe. I thought I picked 23 or 34," Mimi said sheepishly. "Okay girls, after this, he won't ever want to go on the internet again," she said laughing. (A.N.-Matt doesn't know that she brought her laptop with her.)  
  
Perky_Baby: Are you a blonde with blue eyes? Rock_Star: .....Yes, how did you know that? Perky Baby: I'm physic. I can see that you are in the living room, that you are wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts...  
  
*Static* "Hottie is now slouching in chair." Colleen whispered in to the walkie talkie.  
  
Perky_Baby: You should start sitting up straight. It's not good for your back in the long run Sweetie. Rock_Star: How did you know I was slouching? Perky_Baby: That's my little secret.  
  
Matt was pretty freaked out on how the girl knew what he was wearing and what he was doing. Especially since the lights were turned off and it is 12:14 AM  
  
Perky_Baby: I hope I didn't scare you off, I know you are still sitting at the computer Mattie. Rock_Star: How did you know my name? Perky_Baby: Oh, I know a lot of things about you silly! You know, I always wonder if you still played your harmonica. You were so good at it. Rock_Star: Who is this? Perky_Baby: You look so cute in the dark, the screen giving you that whitish look. It defiantly bring out your eyes. Rock_Star: Who are you?  
  
"I'll be right back, nobody type anything," with that Mimi left the room quietly.  
  
He could swear it was like as if she was there in the house with him, watching him... 'It couldn't be the girls because they are all asleep and this was the only computer in the house.' The mystery woman hadn't typed anything for about 5 minutes. He was thinking so much that he was oblivious to everything around him. All of a sudden a hand came from behind him. It was on his shoulder at first and then moved down to his heart with the other hand playing with his hair.  
  
"My my Mattie. Your heart is beating so fast," a female whispered seductively into his ear. Matt screamed (in a guy way.) He turned his chair around to face her. The girls in the other room ran out when they heard him scream and turned on the lights in the living room. Colleen came out of the bathroom. They saw Mimi laughing and Matt blushing. "You...should...have...seen your...face!" Mimi said between laughs. The others started laughing as well.  
  
"Oh trust me, I will get you back for this," Matt said with a laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I really appreciate your guys' reviews. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Later! 


	6. Tomato Sauce

Here is chapter 6! There is finally more romance between Matt and Mimi! Day 3! Wednesday!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tomato Sauce"  
  
Everybody was up at about 11:30, except for Mimi. She was still sleeping after the prank she pulled last night. Matt decided to give Mimi a nice little wake-up call. He went to his room and got his airhorn. He walked over to her room. He saw that she had pulled the covers over her head. He pulled out a pair of earplugs from his pockets and stuck them in his ear. He stretched his arm out, airhorn in hand, and blew the horn for about 5 seconds. You could see the lump moved suddenly under the covers. He blew the horn again for 3 seconds and Mimi sat up very quickly, the comforter was still over her head. Again he blew it again except for 10 seconds. Mimi was trying to get out of her bed but she was so disoriented that she fell off her bed. She removed the covers from her head and saw Matt standing there. He was laughing very hard as he was removing his earplugs.  
  
The girls in the other room were wondering what Matt was doing. Then when they heard the airhorn they figured it out. They were making bets on how soon Mimi was going to hurt him. Melissa bet 5 minutes. Malia bet 8 minutes. Lily bet 2 minutes. Colleen bet 10 minutes. Sora took a stopwatch from one of the kitchen drawer and started the timer.  
  
Matt stretched his hand out to help her get up. Mimi looked at it for a moment, she didn't know if this was another trick or something. "Don't worry, it is safe, you can take my hand." Matt said. She looked at him to see if he was serious. He was smiling but it wasn't a mischievous smile. She took his hand, but then got an idea. Matt pulled her up and walked out of the door. Mimi followed closely behind him and she ruffled his hair. She knew he would get very annoyed at this because he hates it when people messes up his hair, especially when it was all perfect. Which his hair was before Mimi messed with it. He turned around to see a very big smile on Mimi. "I'll give you 5 counts to run," Mimi ran as soon as he said that. "One...Two...Five!" Matt ran right after her.  
  
The girls saw all of this from the kitchen table where they were all sitting. Melissa won the bet. She got out of cooking dinner tonight. They could hear Mimi giggling as she ran around the house with Matt right behind her. Then they saw Mimi behind the couch and Matt was on the opposite side of her. He ran to her side and she ran to his side. They did it again but Matt slipped on a small rug. He fell down with a big 'boom'. Mimi waited for him to get up but he didn't. She walked over to him and saw him looking at the ceiling. "Um, I think I may have pulled something in my back."  
  
She looked at him, he looked like a helpless little puppy. The sincere part of her made her give her hand out to him. "No Mimi! It is a trick!" Lily yelled, but it was too late. Lily distracted Mimi and Matt pulled her down on top of him. They rolled over and now Matt was on top of her. He pinned her arms over her head and sat on top of her. "So what are you going to do now Princess?"  
  
She glared at him. "You better get off of me or else."  
  
"Or else what?" He moved in closer, they were about an inch apart.  
  
"Or else, I...will..." she whispered. They locked eyes. Oh how he wanted to kiss her then, and he was going to, but Sora interrupted them.  
  
"Where are you Mimi and Matt? You guys didn't kill each other did you?" Sora shouted from the kitchen table. Matt and Mimi looked at each other once more before he got off of her and helped her up.  
  
"No, we're alright, as you can see." Matt smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower," Mimi said as she went to her room to get clothes.  
  
~Later That Day~  
  
Since Melissa wasn't cooking tonight it was Mimi's turn. She never really cooked that much. She decided to cook pasta, steamed vegetables, and cherry cobbler. She had the pasta boiling in one pot, the steamed vegetables in a bigger pot, and the cobbler baking in the oven. All she had to do is make the tomato sauce for the pasta. She never made any kind of pasta sauce before. She put all the ingredients in a small pot and started stirring. After about 10 minutes she wanted to taste the sauce. She tilted her head down to taste it but her hair got in the way. She tried again but her hair kept getting in the way. She didn't really want to leave the kitchen to get a hair tie and dhe didn't want to leave the food either. But all the girls were outside in the pool. Only one person was in the house, Matt. He was watching a basketball game on the big screen. She sighed, "Matt, could you....do me a favor?" She had a bit of a struggle to open her mouth asking for his help.  
  
Matt was surprised, usually Mimi would rather do things the hard way then to ask for his help. "Depends, what do you want me to do exactly?" He thought this might be another one of her tricks.  
  
"Could you come over here?"  
  
"No, tell me first and then I will go."  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Fine! I was wondering if you could, if you're nice, to hold my hair back so I could tasted my tomato sauce."  
  
He thought about it for a moment. Then he got up and walked to the kitchen. He went behind her and saw that she already had her hair in her hand, wanting him to take it and hold it. He did. As she tasted the sauce her hair was rather close to his nose. He took a sniff, it smelled like strawberries. He wasn't surprised. He remembered when they were little she always loved strawberry ice cream. Mimi brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh! This tastes horrible! What am I gonna do now?"  
  
"Here let me taste it," Matt said. He took the wooden spoon and tasted it. "Okay, you're right, it does suck. Here let me fix it."  
  
"What? I don't think so. You would probably poison it somehow and the others would get sick and blame it on me."  
  
"I bet it would taste better then your sauce anyway. Besides, I may be evil, but not that evil." Matt chuckled.  
  
"Fine, go ahead. I'm going to go to my room."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You are staying right here so you can learn how to make tomato sauce."  
  
"Fine, whatever," Mimi said, throwing her arms up in the arm.  
  
"You seem to lack seasonings."  
  
"I couldn't find any. I looked everywhere. It isn't in any of the drawers or cabinets."  
  
"Have you tried to look on the counter-top, in the spice rack?" Matt asked in a sarcastic way.  
  
Mimi's mouth dropped down. "Shut up, I was occupied with the other foods okay?"  
  
"Uh huh. Well, you sprinkle a teaspoon of oregano, 1/4 of garlic powder, and 1/3 of ground black pepper." He stirred the pot a couple of times and then tasted it. "See, now it is perfect, you taste it." He brought the spoon to her mouth. At first she didn't look like she was going to taste it. But then gave in because it smelled good. She opened her mouth and tasted it. She had to admit, it did taste good. "Mmmm." Her eyes were closed. Matt smiled in satisfaction. He put the spoon back in the pot and left quietly. When Mimi opened her eyes she saw Matt back on the couch, watching the basketball game. She laughed to herself and started preparing the foods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Matt and Mimi finally admit that they do in fact like each other in a romantic way? Thanks for reading and review if you want! 


	7. Fun In The Sun

Day 4! Thursday! Will Matt and Mimi finally admit that they like each other? Not yet.... you're going to have to wait a little longer. I want to say thank you to all of you guys who reviewed. You are the coolest!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but except for my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fun in the Sun"  
  
It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon. They all decided to go out for a swim in the huge pool in the backyard. All except Mimi, she wanted to build a house of cards. After having it fallen down many times she finally got it to stand. So far it had 3 floors. Sora slid the door open to get inside the house.  
  
"Hey Meems, what are you doing? You should join us, we're having so much fun!" She said walking to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"I'm trying to build a house of cards," Mimi replied, deciding where to put the next card.  
  
"Oh okay, have fun," with that Sora walked back towards the pool and shut the door, a little to hard. She was walking back to the pool when they all heard a loud "SHIT!!" come from the house.  
  
"What is that all about?" Malia asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sora said.  
  
The cards fell. First, the top story fell and then that story fell and etc... Mimi felt her heart shattered. She spent about an hour on it. She sighed, and continued to rebuild the house. About a half hour later Mimi got the bottom and half of the second floor done. Lily came inside the house.  
  
"Hi Mimi, what are you doing?" Lily asked  
  
"I'm building a house of cards. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting more suntan lotion. The house is looking good! I'll see you later." She got her lotion and was walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Don't close the door to-" But it was too late, she closed the door too hard. Once again, the cards fell. Mimi got very mad and stormed to her room.  
  
An hour later, Matt came into the house to get food. He saw Mimi building her house of cards. It was 5 stories high. "How did you get it to be that tall?"  
  
"My very good friend super glue." Mimi said laughing. Matt started laughing as well, not because of what she said but because she had a card stuck to her forehead.  
  
"You know what, I bet you are very proud at this moment. I'm going to go get my camera and take a picture of this moment. Be right back."  
  
Mimi found it a little weird that he was being nice to her. She thought he had something up his sleeves but couldn't think of anything. He came back from his room. "Okay, how about you stand right next to it." She did, she smiled and he took the picture. "Perfect." All of a sudden a frisbee came flying through the door. It was headed towards the cards. Mimi jumped in front of it, hoping to block it. But it didn't work, it hit right in the middle of it. Matt helped Mimi up and she just looked at her creation, all gone.  
  
Melissa came into the house. "Have you guys seen my frisbee? Oh there it is never mind." She went over and picked it up and ran back to the pool. Mimi wanted to hurt her but Matt held her back.  
  
"Mimi, hurting her won't bring your house back." Matt said, hoping to convince her.  
  
"Maybe not, at least I have that picture you took."  
  
"....Uh....right....the picture...."  
  
Matt went back outside and Mimi started picking up the cards. It was hard because they were stuck together. Lily came inside the house to start making dinner. "Um, Mimi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know there is a card stuck on your forehead?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Mimi asked. Lily took a mirror out of a drawer and gave it to Mimi. She looked at her forehead and sure enough there was the 5 of diamonds stuck to it. She tried desperately to get it off. She finally got it off and she went outside.  
  
"MATT!!! How dare you not tell me there was a card stuck to my forehead!!!" Mimi yelled at him.  
  
"I thought you put it there on purpose." Matt said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"That's a lie!" She started to chase him around the pool. When he stopped, she stopped too. Her back was to the pool.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. I should have told you." Matt said as he took a step towards her.  
  
"Why are you getting closer to me?" He had a huge grin on his face. She realized what he was going to do. "No Matt. Don't do it. I will be sooo pissed at you if you do!" He pushed her in, she screamed and hit the waters with a loud splash. "You will sooooo pay for this Ishida!" He laughed pretty hard. "Help me get out of here!" He stretched out his head and she took it. But then she yanked him into the pool. He splashed her and she splashed him back. This went back and fourth. Sora, Melissa, Malia, and Colleen were in the house changing while this whole thing was happening. Matt and Mimi finally stopped trying to drown each other when Lily said dinner was ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked this chapter; the next one is going to be the immunity challenge. Will Mimi win? More importantly will Mimi want to win? Find out in chapter 8! Thanks for reading and review if you want! See ya! 


	8. The Pen

Chapter 8! The immunity challenge! Who will win? What is the challenge? To those who reviewed, thanks a lot!! Day 5! Friday! And day 6, Saturday!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Pen"  
  
They all sat down in the couches in the living room waiting to hear about the next challenge. They knew that this was the immunity challenge so Matt doesn't have to participate in it today. All of the girls really wanted to win the immunity. Well, all except for Mimi. She already started packing her things. Finally, after 5 minutes of waiting, Steve was on the TV.  
  
"Hey guys. I'll just cut to the chase. What you girls have to do to win the immunity is to find Matt's CD cover album 'The Teenage Wolves.' And there is a bonus. If you find Mimi's or Malia's CD cover you can get any object that is under 3,000. Seems easy? They could be anywhere inside the house or in the backyard. Matt of course can just sit back and watch all the fun. You girls ready? Let the fun begin!"  
  
Matt sat on the sofa chair, watching 5 of the girls working hard to find the CD covers. But Matt wasn't the only one sitting comfortably in the living room. There was another girl laying on one of the couches. He watched her reading a magazine. "Hey! Do you want to take a quiz?"  
  
"...What kind of quiz?"  
  
"It is a personality quiz," Mimi said.  
  
"How about no?"  
  
"Come on Matt! Okay, question 1, are you a male or female?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why are you stalling?" Mimi said giggling.  
  
"...Male, duh."  
  
"Now that you finally answered #1, #2 do you fall in love easily?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you wear boxers or briefs?"  
  
"...What does that have to do with my personality?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's just on here."  
  
"I want to see," Matt said as he was reaching for the magazine.  
  
"No!! Forget that question. Do you believe in revenge?"  
  
"Of course." Matt said with a laugh.  
  
"If you like someone, do you usually ask them out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have many acquaintances--people you hang out with sometimes, but who aren't exactly your friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does it bother you that pop stars like 'N SYNC and Britney Spears don't write their own music?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you get nervous when you're lost?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Typical male answer. Do a lot of people know the real you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, now to tally up the marks and see what you are!"  
  
Meanwhile Malia was outside in the backyard searching. Lily was searching in the kitchen and Sora was looking in the bedrooms. Melissa looked inside one of the bathrooms. She looked in all the drawers and shuffled things around.  
  
Colleen looked in the bookshelf. She took books out and checked them and put them back. Doing this for about an hour, she found Mimi's album cover. "I found Mimi's album cover!" Colleen yelled.  
  
"Hey! That is soooo cool- aw crap." Mimi said while searching between the seat cushions.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"I dropped my pen and now it is gone. Hmmm.....I feel something, but it isn't my pen. I want my pen!! I feel something that is a square...I think I found an album cover!" At that exact moment Sora said the same thing. Mimi pulled out the album cover to see who it was..."I have Malia's cover," Mimi said.  
  
"Oh thank God!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up you little annoying....annoying....thing!  
  
"I can see how big your vocabulary is. And who are you calling little? I'm 3 inches taller then you!"  
  
"I got Matt's album cover! I got Matt's album cover!" Sora was shouting as she was jumping up and down through out the house. Everybody gathered up in the living room. Mimi was really happy for Sora. She knew that Sora had a small crush on Matt when they were little. The other girls were a bit worried though, it could be one of them that will be voted off soon.  
  
"Congratulation Sora on finding Matt's album cover. Colleen and Mimi, you girls get to pick anything you want that is fewer than 3,000 dollars. Do you girls know what you want yet?" Steve asked.  
  
"I want to rent a snow machine for a day!" Colleen shouted.  
  
"Okay, it will be here tomorrow, and you Mimi?"  
  
Mimi thought for a minute. Knowing Mimi, Matt thought she was going to get some make-up or something like that. "I want 3,000 dollars worth of Frosted Flakes Cereal." Everybody was surprised.  
  
"Uhh....are you sure Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah, I forgot to pack some before I left and it is my *favorite* cereal."  
  
"Okay then, as long as you are sure about this. They will be here tomorrow. I hope you guys have a nice time together because in 2 days, one of you will be leaving this house. Later!"  
  
There was some tension between Sora and the other girls, except for Mimi. Melissa *really* wanted to get the album cover. But she decided to put her worries to rest since she figured Mimi was going to get kicked off. Colleen couldn't stop thinking about her snow machine. Mimi couldn't wait for her cereal. For the rest of the day she couldn't stop saying "GRRRRRREAT" while hopping around.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Everybody woke up to see the backyard filled with something. "SNOW!!!" Colleen yelled as she ran out to the backyard. They all rushed over to the yard and saw the machine all hooked up blowing snow. The backyard was filled with snow and the producer of the show even made the pool frozen. "YAY!! Now I can ice skate on top of the pool!"  
  
"First, we all have to get dress and eat. Then we can play in the snow." Sora said, acting all motherly. With a few 'Awwws' they all went inside and got dressed. They ate very quickly and in no time they were back outside. Colleen started skating on top of the pool. Melissa, Lily, and Malia were making snow angels. Matt, Sora, and Mimi were building snowmen.  
  
"There, all done. Except he needs more clothes, I'll be right back." Sora said, she dashed into the house to get more clothes. So far it had a face, 3 buttons and 2 sticks for arms.  
  
Mimi looked over to Matt's snowman and laughed. He made his snowman cross his arms, whose face was frowning. "Aww, Matt is trying to make his snowman act like him!" Matt looked over to Mimi's snowman, which had a hat, a face, and arms that stuck out as if it was expecting a hug.  
  
Mimi went back fixing her snowman; one of its eyes fell off. With her back towards him, Matt made a snowball. He was just about to hit her but something interrupted him.  
  
"Mimi! Don't turn around!" Sora yelled. But like what any of us would do, she turned around. He threw it at her.  
  
".......YOU WON'T GET OUT OF THIS YARD ALIVE ISHIDA!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Oh? Watch me!" Matt ran to the door, but Mimi blocked him, and then jumped on him. They both fell down, with Mimi on top.  
  
"Hahaha! Who is on top now huh?!"  
  
"You know, that doesn't sound right..."  
  
"Wha-" Mimi began to ask but Matt rolled on top of her then got up and ran away. Mimi got up and made a huge snowball. She aimed at the running man and threw it. Sadly, she accidentally hit Malia.  
  
"What the crap?!" She then made a snowball and threw it at Mimi but she ducked. Sora was hit. She then made one and tried to hit Malia, which hit Melissa. Back and forth this went and soon Lily got hit. Matt was laughing his head off who was sitting about 10 feet away from the girls. Mimi took the head off her snowman and crept silently behind Matt.  
  
"Mattie..." she said in a teasing voice.  
  
"What do you- NOOOOOO!!!!!" She threw the mega huge snowball at Matt's head. Everybody was basically in the snowball fight but Colleen. Who was graceful skating on top of the pool, oblivious of the fight.  
  
Matt was shivering from the snowball. He went back inside the house and got some ropes. He went back outside and saw Mimi building another head for her snowman. He walked behind her and grabbed both of her wrists.  
  
"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!?!?" Mimi yelled. Matt tied her wrists together and then he bent down and tied her ankles together. "MATT! YAMATO ISHIDA!" He cringed slightly when she said his full name. He threw her over his shoulder and walked about 5 feet and he put her down on the snow lightly. He started to pile snow on top of her body. Mimi wouldn't stop yelling at him while he did this. She yelled threats at him and begging someone to help her. But the other girls were rather enjoying the sight. "SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN MATT!!!!!" By now Matt was done. He covered her whole body. He just smiled and gave her a little kiss on the forehead and left.  
  
The other girls went over and dug Mimi out. "Oh my gosh! Matt just gave you a kiss! What was it like?!" Melissa asked excitedly.  
  
"First, he kissed me on the forehead. Second, my forehead was kind of numb from the cold." Mimi said. She was pretty silent when they dug her out. She was thinking about why Matt kissed her on the forehead in the first place. After the girls were done they all went inside. "AHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Mimi squealed. Right in the middle of the living room was a pyramid of Frosted Flakes Cereal. The other girls' jaw dropped open. Mimi jumped up and down. For dinner that night they all ate Frosted Flakes Cereal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys ROCK! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Later! 


	9. Who Will It Be?

Day 7! Sunday! This chapter is where the girls make a case about why they should stay in the house. Then, after you read, please vote! Who do you want out of the house? And in the next chapter the loser will be kicked off!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who Will It Be?"  
  
All the girls sat on the couches. It was a pretty gloomy day. They knew one of them was going to go home. Although all of them know that Mimi would want to go home but they could see a tiny spark between her and Matt, though Matt and Mimi didn't think so. The others were hoping that the viewers didn't think so either (hint hint.) Malia was the first one to go to the room. She walked inside. The walls were all royal blue. There was a sofa seat in the middle of the room, which was also royal blue. In front of the seat was a camera. She sat down, right in front of the camera.  
  
"So, why do you think you should stay in the house Malia?" The camera asked.  
  
"Umm...from what I'm seeing, Matt seems like a really nice guy. And I would like to get to know him better. He is sooo cute. His hair always seem perfect, even after he wakes up." Malia said with a giggle. "Oh, and who wouldn't love the blue eyes. So yeah, I really would like to stay in the house to get to know Matt better."  
  
"Who do you think should get voted out of the house?"  
  
"That is tough to say. All the girls are so nice. But if I do have to pick someone....I would pick Mimi. She is one of the nicest and sweetest people I know but she doesn't even like Matt from what I'm seeing. They fight constantly. Mimi even already packed half her things on the day of the immunity challenge. I think she would want to go home. I'm afraid they will kill each other soon." Malia laughed.  
  
"Okay, thank you. Could you please get Colleen?"  
  
Malia left. She went into the living room and told Colleen it was her turn. Colleen walked in the room and sat down, feeling a little nervous. "Hi Colleen, why do you think you should stay in the house?"  
  
"So far, I really like Matt. He is so sweet and nice. I would like to try to get him to open up. I don't think he has to any of the girls yet. I would really like to get to know the other side of Matt that he doesn't show."  
  
"What is the side that everyone sees?"  
  
"I read about him in magazines. He never really talks about his personal life. All I know is that he has a little brother. I believe his parents are divorced but I'm not sure. Almost all the magazines labeled him a cool guy who doesn't like to talk about himself. I think I recall a reporter, who interviewed him, calling him a lone wolf."  
  
"Who do you think should get voted out of the house?"  
  
"It is so fun hanging out with the girls. It has only been a week and I already feel like they are my sisters." Colleen laughed. "But I guess I do have someone in mind. I would have to pick Mimi. This game is about who would be Matt's wife and it is pretty clear that she doesn't want to be his wife by the way she acts towards him."  
  
"Okay, thank you. Could you please tell Lily it is her turn?"  
  
Colleen told Lily and she went to the room. "So tell us Lily, why do you want to stay in the house?"  
  
"Matt is such a gentleman. He isn't like any of the guys I dated before. Sure he does the normal guy thing but he cooks! How many guys can you find that can cook? Not many. I know probably all the girls have already said this or are going to say this but I want to get to know him better. He is so fun to be around, but he somehow always avoid answering questions about his childhood for some reason."  
  
"Who do you think should get voted out of the house?"  
  
"I hate to say this, but Mimi. If this were about voting out a person based on their personality then Mimi would probably be the last one out. But this is based on who should be Matt's wife. And she doesn't want to be. I'm surprised she hasn't poisoned his food." Lily laughed.  
  
"Thank you, can you please tell Melissa she is next?"  
  
Lily went out and got Melissa. Melissa walked in the room and sat down. "Hello Melissa. So, tell us, why should you stay in the house?"  
  
"I think Matt and I have chemistry. I felt it when we first met. I don't think anybody could deny it. I can sense the other girls feel a little threaten of me. I think Matt and I are a perfect match for each other. I hope the viewers can see that too."  
  
"So who do you think should be voted out of the house?"  
  
"No doubt in my mind it should Mimi. She acts as if she hates his guts. I don't understand how anybody could hate Matt though. He is so cute....and nice. He is like the perfect guy." Melissa stopped for a minute. "Anyway, Mimi even said she wanted out of the house."  
  
"Okay, thank you. Could you please get Mimi?"  
  
Melissa walked out and saw Mimi already getting up. She knew it was her turn since she was the only one who hasn't gone yet.  
  
"Good afternoon Mimi. So, why do you want to stay in the house."  
  
"Actually I don't. I mean I have a lot of fun living in the house with the other girls. But the point in this game is to be Matt's wife and I don't want to be. As much as I would like to torture Matt, the other girls want to stay in the house for the right reasons. So, I beg the viewers, vote me out. Trust me, you will be doing Matt and I a favor if you do."  
  
"I guess that answers the question about 'Who should be voted out' Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So now it is up to you! Who should be voted out? Here are your choices: Malia, Colleen, Lily, Melissa, or our sweet Mimi lol. If you vote, thanks for voting! Thanks for reading! See ya! 


	10. Bob's Super Store

So who got voted out? And another challenge is today! Day 8! Monday! What is the challenge? Who will win?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bob's Super Store"  
  
Everybody gathered in the living room, waiting for the dreaded news on who was going to leave. "Hi everybody. Sorry to keep you waiting in suspense. I know all of you must be sad that one of you girls must leave this house today. The girl who is going to leave...her name starts with an M." Mimi looked a little nervous. She knew that she basically told everyone that she wanted to leave but something inside her doesn't want to. "So Colleen and Lily, you girls are safe. Malia, Melissa, and Mimi, one of you must go home. I'm sorry Melissa."  
  
Melissa couldn't believe it. Mimi got up from where she was sitting. "I knew it was going to be me. I'm just going to go- wait, what? Melissa?" She looked over to Melissa. She was sitting there with her hands over her face.  
  
"I can't believe I got voted out! This is so not fair! I shouldn't be voted out!" Melissa said. She had tears falling from her eyes. Everybody gave her a hug. She hugged Matt for a very long time. They all said there goodbyes and she left.  
  
"I know you guys must be sad that Melissa left. But you guys have to do a challenge today. Will all of you please go outside and get in to the van." Steve said. The group was confused but they followed orders and went outside and got into a dark green van.  
  
About 10 minutes later the car stopped. They got out to see they were in front of "Bob's Super Store" a big grocery store chain. They waited in the parking lot. Steve got out of a white car and walked over to them. "So, we finally get to meet Steve. You are much taller than what I expected." Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks, I think. Anyway, it is nice to meet all of you in person finally. But I must tell you about the challenge. As you can see, we are in front of 'Bob's Super Store' What you guys have to do is be partnered up with someone and find these items that are on this list." He held up a list that had about 25 items on it. Whoever finishes first and second will get a prize. Third will have a special surprised. Think you guys are ready?"  
  
"Yeah! Sounds like fun! I get to be Mimi's partner!" Sora exclaimed, hooking arms with Mimi.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Sora but we have picked your partners for you. Lily and Malia, you girls are together. Sora and Colleen, you girls are together. Mimi and-" Steve was interrupted by a certain fuming girl.  
  
"No way! No! You can't tell me that my partner is Matt!" Mimi yelled.  
  
Steve smiled at her nervously. "Don't blame me! I didn't pick the partners out. Please don't hurt me." Steve said while stepping away from her.  
  
"Come on Mimi, it is not like it is going to kill you." Matt said.  
  
She looked at him. "Fine, I guess. If I have to."  
  
"Okay, so here are your lists." He handed one to Sora, Lily, and Matt. Good luck, and don't cause too much trouble."  
  
"Why did you look at me when you said that?!" Mimi yelled. Steve just smiled and walked away. The groups ran into the store. Colleen and Sora grabbed a shopping cart. Sora got into the cart while Colleen pushed. Malia and Lily ripped the list in half and gone in different directions. Matt and Mimi stood inside the store, not far from the automatic doors, arguing. "I want to sit in the cart Matt!" But Matt had already sat in the cart, smiling. "Grrr...I don't even know why I put up with you! What is the first item on the stupid list?" Mimi asked annoyed.  
  
"Whip cream." Matt answered. She wheeled him down an aisle. "Hey, since no one is in this aisle push faster." She did. "Faster." She did. "Come on, go faster than this." Mimi got a wicked idea. She went as fast as she could.....and let go. "Okay, slow down. Mimi? Hello? Mimi?" He looked behind him and saw that she was far far away, standing there with a huge grin on her face. He looked forward and saw that the cart was heading towards a stack of canned foods. "AHHH!!" Lucky, Lily was walking by. She stopped the cart about 5 inches from the canned foods. "Oh thank God. Thank you Lily so much. I think Mimi is trying to kill me."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Lily said with a laugh. "I would love to stay and chat but we are in a race. See ya!" She ran towards the fruit and vegetable aisle. Mimi walked to where Matt was.  
  
"Are you insane?! Letting go of the cart like that! I could've been seriously hurt!" Matt shouted.  
  
"It was an honest mistake. My hands slipped from the handle because it was going so fast and I couldn't keep up with it." Mimi said trying to look innocent.  
  
"I'm not buying the act."  
  
"You might not, but the people in the store are." Mimi whispered.  
  
Matt looked around him and saw that people were staring. "I will get you back for this."  
  
Ten minutes later Matt and Mimi got 5 things so far. Lily and Malia got 9 things. Sora and Colleen got 7 things. Matt was pushing the cart while Mimi sat in it. On the list they had to get "Depends" the adult diaper. There, Matt saw an ex-girlfriend, Amy. She was a dancer in one of his music video and they went out for about 2 weeks. "Hey Amy, I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
"I know! We should do something soon. I miss you so much!" She said with a flirty smile and twirling a piece of her hair. Mimi was annoyed at this. *cough**cough**slut**cough**cough* Matt gave Mimi a look. "Who is this girl in your cart Matt?"  
  
"Oh, that is my sister Bertha. She isn't all there if you know what I mean." Matt said quietly to Amy, but Mimi heard it all. She gave Matt an evil glare. "It is okay Bertha, Barney isn't on for another hour." Matt patted Mimi's head. "So what are you doing here?" Matt asked Amy.  
  
"I had to buy some diapers for my grandpa. What about you?"  
  
"I have to-" Matt started but Mimi cutted him off. She stood on her knees in the cart and turned to Amy.  
  
"Matt had to buy some diapers for himself. He has been wetting his bed lately." Mimi said in a quiet, babyish voice. She looked at Matt and he was not happy at all. "He doesn't want other people to know. Can you keep it a secret?"  
  
"Uh, I have to go Matt. It was nice meeting you Bertha. Bye!" Amy said quickly and left.  
  
"I thought she was nice. You guys would make a perfect couple." Mimi said as if nothing happened. Matt couldn't believe what happened.  
  
"Just go get a bottle of mustard." He said trying to control his anger.  
  
"Fine." She got out of the cart and walked over to the next aisle, totally oblivious there was a sign that said the floor was wet. Matt was pushing the cart next her. "The floor is really we-WHOA!!" She slipped. She had her eyes closed and was expecting to feel the hard floor against her back. But instead, she felt an arm supporting her. She looked and saw Matt's face very very close to hers. Dangerously close. Matt had saw her about to fall and hurried to catch her, he almost fell with her but managed to stay up. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Both were in a world of their own. Matt was closing in the space between them.  
  
"John, clean up on aisle 5." The intercom above them said. Matt was startled and dropped Mimi.  
  
"Ow...."  
  
"Sorry." He helped her up to her feet. "We better um, finish finding the things on the list." Matt said, trying not to look at Mimi's eyes. She nodded.  
  
Fifteen minutes later and Lily and Malia were the first group to finish. That sat outside of the store and ate while waiting for the others to finish. Matt and Mimi had 1 thing left and so did Sora and Colleen. Which was a carton of milk. Matt was pushing the cart with Mimi in it while they were headed towards the dairy section, which was at the back of the store. There was only one left in the refrigerator. They saw Sora in a cart with Colleen pushing it on the opposite side as they were. They too wanted the milk. The group looked at each other for a moment. Then Matt and Colleen pushed their carts really fast towards the milk.  
  
"Matt! Push faster!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" So far, they were closer to the milk. But then, about 3 feet in front of them a little boy walked into the path.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Boy!!!" Mimi yelled. Matt swerved the cart and went to the right of the boy. Since they were going at high speed, Matt couldn't stop the cart and they hit a stand that had canned foods. Matt didn't get hurt since he stopped about a foot from the stand but Mimi wasn't that lucky. She had canned foods all around her and a couple of them fell on to her head. "Oww...call the paramedics!"  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that bad. Stop being a drama queen."  
  
"Excuse me?! Why don't you sit in a cart going 30 mph, hit a stand and have heavy canned foods fall on your head! Are you listening to me Matt? MATT!"  
  
"I think we lost. Sora and Colleen got the milk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? Yes, Melissa did get kicked off. I had mixed feelings about her being kicked off. I did want her off but I did agree with some people that it would be interesting if she stayed. But the reviewers have decided, Melissa is out! And here are statics of the votes.  
  
Melissa-12 (67%) Lily-4 (22%) Colleen-1 (5.5%) Malia-1 (5.5%)  
  
Thanks to the people who voted! And thanks for reading this chapter and review if you want! 


	11. An Icing War

Hey readers! Now to chapter 11, day 9. Tuesday! And thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"An Icing War"  
  
Mimi woke up in an empty room. She looked over to Sora's bed and found it already made. It was quieter than usual, about now she would hear the other girls talking about stuff over the kitchen table. She walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. Matt came out of the bathroom, already dressed. Nobody was in the house but those two.  
  
"I wonder where everybody went." Mimi said.  
  
"I don't know. But they didn't leave us any breakfast. Since you're by the toaster, could you put some bread in it and push down?" Matt asked.  
  
She sighed. "Fine." She put two slices of bread in and pushed the toaster lever down. "Damn, now I'm too tired to eat."  
  
"That's fine by me. That means I get your toast." Matt said with a grin.  
  
"Over my dead body." The toasts popped up and Mimi put them on two plates. Right before she gave it to Matt, she licked his toast.  
  
"Eww, why did you do that for?"  
  
"I want your toast."  
  
"Fine, I'll make my own toast."  
  
About 5 minutes later the TV screen lighted up. They went to the living room and sat down. "Hey Matt and Mimi. You might have noticed that the other girls are gone. Well, Malia and Lily won first and Sora and Colleen won second, all of them are being treated at a spa for the whole day."  
  
"That's not fair...I want to go. But noooo, because of Matt I have to stay here, with him."  
  
"I feel for you Mimi. But anyway, I did promise the third group would have a surprised. Matt and Mimi....you will have to work together for another challenge. You will have to bake 300 cookies and decorate them within today."  
  
"Do you want the house burn down or something? This women cannot cook!" Matt said.  
  
"You mean I have to suffer because of his incompetence for yesterday?! That is not fair!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"You guys better start baking those cookies if you want to get it done. If don't get it done, both of you will have to eat cookies for a week, nothing else. If you win....you can eat whatever you want. All the ingredients are already in the kitchen. Good luck!" Steve said.  
  
"No! Wait!" Mimi started, but it was too late, the TV screen went black. She looked at Matt and saw that he was already in the kitchen, mixing the ingredients. She walked over there. "Okay, so what should I do?" Mimi asked.  
  
"How about staying away from the kitchen?" Matt said while pounding the dough.  
  
"Are you saying that I can't cook?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that I want to leave this kitchen alive."  
  
"Come on, I can do it! Just give me something to do."  
  
"Fine, you can put pieces of the dough on the pan."  
  
After about 15 minutes they succeeded in making 20 cookies without an argument. "Okay, now you can decorate them with the icing." Matt said as he was making the other batch of cookies.  
  
Mimi grabbed a blue icing tube but had trouble getting the icing to come out. She tried for 2 minutes and decided to ask Matt. "Matt, can you help me with this? I can't get the icing to come out."  
  
"Let me see." He took the tube and began squeezing it hard. Nothing came out. He got really frustrated and squeezed it as hard as he could. Finally, the blue icing came out. But unfortunately, he was pointing at Mimi at the time and got it all over her white tank top. Matt was scared. "I'm sooooo sorry! It was an accident!" Mimi pressed her lips together and looked down at her top. She looked to her right and saw a pink icing tube and an evil grin came upon her face. Matt knew what she was thinking about. "No. You wouldn't dar-"  
  
She grabbed the tube and squirted him all over his face and shirt. She had a huge smile on her face. "I think pink looks good on you. You should wear it more often." She started laughing really hard. She didn't notice that Matt grabbed a green icing tube.  
  
"Oh Mimi..." Matt said in a taunting voice.  
  
"What?" She turned around and saw Matt. He sprayed it all over her face.  
  
"....THIS MEANS WAR ISHIDA!" Mimi yelled and grabbed the red icing and squirted some on his hair.  
  
"AHHHH! Not the hair!!!" Matt yelled as he tried to get away from Mimi. He ran and Mimi chased after him. They ran all over the living room. Matt ran into the kitchen but didn't notice that there were some icing on the floor. Needless to say, he slipped and fell on his back.  
  
Mimi was still in the living room. She heard a loud *thud* She went over to the kitchen and saw Matt lying on the floor. "Need any help?" He nodded his head. "How will I know that you won't pull me down this time?"  
  
"I promise you, I won't pull you down."  
  
"Okay." She extended her hand out and he grabbed it. But she didn't have a good grip on the floor since it was covered with icing. So she fell, right on top of Matt. "Why do we always happen to fall on top of each other?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm beginning to think you planned for this to happen." Matt said with a grin.  
  
"Yes. I planned all of this. I wanted you to slip on the icing so I can "pretend" to help you up then "accidentally" fall on top of you." Mimi said sarcastically. "Besides, why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Hmmm," Matt pretended to think. "Maybe cause you are secretly in love with me? That you always wanted me since we met?" He said with a laugh.  
  
"In your dreams!" She laughed. Both were having fun joking around. Matt noticed that a piece of hair was hanging in front of her face. Mimi was looking at it and was trying to blow it away but it kept coming back. He put it behind her ear. They looked at each other and their faces were getting closer...  
  
"Matt? Mimi? I hope you guys didn't kill each other with the kitchen utensils." Steve said on the TV. "Hello?" Mimi got off of Matt and helped him up. Steve looked at them. "Oh my God! What on earth happened here?! Were the icing tubes exploding or something?!" The kitchen was very colorful.  
  
"Matt started it!" Mimi said pointing a finger at him.  
  
"What?! That is so a lie! She was having trouble getting the icing to come out and I was helping her. But I squeezed it too hard so-"  
  
"Oh, so it just so happens that it was aiming at me?"  
  
"Okay, that's enough. Both of you have 4 more hours to finish the rest of the cookies. I just came up to check on you guys. How many cookies have you made?" Steve asked.  
  
"....20...." Both said, looking away from Steve.  
  
"You had a whole hour and you only made 20 cookies? You guys better start hurrying. I will check up in about 2 hours. Hope you get more done by then."  
  
Four hours later and they finished baking all 300 cookies. They also baked extras for themselves and the rest. Malia, Lily, Colleen, and Sora walked in to the house. "Holy crap! What the hell happen in the kitchen?!" Lily asked.  
  
"I hope you girls had fun at the spa. While you were having a good time I got stuck with Matt baking 300 cookies." Mimi said as she was taking a bite of her cookie.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being with Matt alone." Colleen said to Malia.  
  
"Nice hair Matt." Sora said as she laughed. His hair was now blonde mixed with red. "I guess you probably want help cleaning the kitchen huh?"  
  
"That would be great! While you girls do that, I'm going to take a very long bath." Mimi said as she got up and went to her room.  
  
"Me too!" And Matt did the same thing.  
  
Sora, Colleen and Malia started to clean the kitchen. Lily refused to help cause she didn't want to get icing on her clothes. For dinner that night they ate cookies and Frosted Flakes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have an IMPORTANT request to make. I want to get Matt and Mimi to get a tattoo. But I don't know what they should get. I would LOVE it if some readers gave me ideas on what and where they should get their tattoos. You could give me just one or many ideas on either of them. If you give me even ONE idea and you give me your email address, I will email you that chapter a couple of days before I will post it up on FFN. Anyway thanks for reading and review if you want! Until next time! 


	12. Lily's Date

Day 10! Wednesday. And I want to thank all of you who gave ideas and reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily's Date"  
  
It was middle of the afternoon. Mimi was playing darts with Colleen in the living room. Mimi was pretty good at it, 75% of the time she hits the bull's eye. Matt and Malia were sitting on the couch talking. Matt thought she was very nice but sometimes can be a little too nice. It just seemed to him that she was trying too hard to get him to like her. Sora and Lily were outside, in the sun getting a tan. Suddenly, the TV screen lighted up. "Hello people. I can see almost everyone is in the living room. Where is Sora and Lily?" Steve asked.  
  
"They are outside, I'll go get them." Malia said. She walked out and got them.  
  
"Great. Now that everyone is here I will say what I need to say. Each one of you girls will be going on a one to one day with Matt. You will have a whole night with him doing the normal date stuff to get to know each other. So tonight, Lily is going to a movie date with Matt."  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Lily yelled. Matt just smiled. He didn't really know what to say.  
  
"The car will be here at 8:00 P.M. You will eat at a fancy restaurant before the movie. Hope you two have fun! And remember tomorrow is another challenge. See ya!" And the screen went black.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I only have 5 hours to get ready!" Lily said in distressed.  
  
"Uh...that sounds like plenty of time to me Lily." Sora said.  
  
"I have to take a shower again, fix my hair....oh my god! What am I going to wear?! It is going to take me at LEAST 2 hours to pick out an outfit! Maybe even longer!" Lily panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, we will help you get ready." Malia said while patting Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower now."  
  
An hour later Lily was done. She wanted to make sure she didn't smell. She went to her room to see that all the girls were sitting on the beds. "Finally! We were beginning to think you drowned yourself. Okay! Do you want to wear a dress, skirt, or pants?" Mimi asked.  
  
"How about a short dress. I want to show off my best feature." Lily pointed to her legs.  
  
"So I'm guessing high heel shoes?" Colleen asked, holding up a pair of black pumps.  
  
"Yeah! Oh, I have the perfect dress." Lily said. She went over to her closet and shuffled some things around. After about 2 minutes she found what she was looking for. "Ah ha! What do you girls think of this?" She held in her hand a short black cocktail dress.  
  
"I think it would look great. See, now you have time to spare." Sora said.  
  
"Nope, I still have to do my hair, paint my nails, etc..."  
  
While this was happening, Matt was watching basketball in the living room. He wasn't as excited as Lily about their date. To him this was a regular date. He has gone on so many dates in the past he isn't nervous about going on them anymore.  
  
Eight o'clock came around. Matt was waiting for Lily by the door. She came out of her room. She was extremely nervous. "You look great. I like your hair." Matt said. She blushed madly. She had her hair all curled up.  
  
"Thanks. I guess we better get going!" The other girls were in the living room.  
  
"Be home by curfew!" Sora said.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Mimi said.  
  
"Don't get in to trouble!" Malia said.  
  
"Have fun!" Colleen said. And the two were off.  
  
"Yes! Now that Matt is out of the way, the TV is mine!" Mimi said happily as she was getting popcorn from the kitchen.  
  
"What are you going to watch?" Colleen asked.  
  
"I'm gonna have a Planet Of The Apes marathon!" Mimi yelled.  
  
Matt and Lily had a pretty nice dinner. The restaurant they went to was very packed with people. It was one of the expense restaurants in town. They decided to watch a chick-flick. Of course Matt didn't want to see it but being the gentlemen he is, he let her pick.  
  
In the middle of the movie, she placed her head on Matt's shoulder, who was asleep. At about 12:15 they went home. Right before they went in, Matt gave Lily a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed and felt like she could faint any moment. He quietly opened the door and Lily walked in. "I really had fun." Lily said with a big smile.  
  
"Me too. Good night." Matt said. She walked over to her room and closed the door silently. Matt closed the door and saw that the TV was still on. He went over to turn it off and saw that Mimi was sleeping on the couch. He put a blanket over her, turned the TV off, and went to his room.  
  
Mimi woke up at about 1:30. It was completely dark; she could barely see a thing. She decided to go to bed since it was warmer in there. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. She felt around and found the bed. She climbed on to it and fell asleep.  
  
Matt woke up earlier then usual. He didn't know why. He looked at the ceiling then turned his head to his window. He felt something move. He looked and was VERY shocked. There was Mimi, sleeping peacefully next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know that chapter was pretty boring. I wanted to show Lily's personality more. So you can expect a chapter like this for Malia, Sora, and Colleen. Thanks for reading and review if you want! See ya later! 


	13. The Man With A Cape

So, Mimi went to Matt's room instead of hers. What will happen? Find out in this chapter! So this is day 11! Thursday!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Man With A Cape"  
  
Matt had no idea what to do. There was Mimi, hugging his arm while she slept. Should he try to wake her up? Or should he just let her sleep? He looked over to his clock and saw that it was 5:49. Plenty of time to think about what to do. Matt wondered what could she have been dreaming about...  
  
Mimi was just doing her usual thing, shopping at the mall. She was walking by the stores with many bags in her arms. She stopped at this one store to look at a pink dress in the window. Then all of a sudden a man grabbed her and held a knife to her neck. She dropped all of her bags on the floor and was trying to pry his arms from her waist. But he was too strong. The security guards ran up to them.  
  
"Stop! Or else she gets it!" The man holding Mimi said. The guards stopped. "Put your weapons on the floor and kick them to me." They did so. Everyone in that area was watching the action.  
  
"Let go of me you creep!" She yelled as she tried to get away from him.  
  
"Nah, I think I will keep you." He said with an evil smile. Mimi stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. The man was forced to bend. She then punched him in the face and ran. He recovered fast and ran after her. He caught up with Mimi, forced her to a wall and held her arms to her side. "Let's see you get out of this."  
  
"Someone! Help me please!" Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs. The man went in to kiss her but someone interrupted him.  
  
"I don't think the lady wants to be kissed by a low life like you." A man in a black cape said. Mimi looked at him; he was tall and wore a black mask that covered the top part of his face except his eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" The man asked.  
  
"Someone who's going to kick your ass unless you leave the girl alone."  
  
"You think you can beat me? Come on cape boy, let's see you try!" He ran to the masked guy. The hero kicked him in the stomach, then in the head, and then punched him in the face. The man ran away. Mimi stood there, amazed at what happened. The man in the black cape walked over to her...  
  
Matt just stared at her for minutes. At first it looked like she was having a nightmare. But now her face was calmed and relaxed. He could almost see a smile on her face. He thought she looked so innocent and beautiful. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear that was in her face. He had a flashback of yesterday. How close they were going to kiss. 'I really need to watch what I'm doing when I'm around her' he thought. The room was totally silent. He studied her face and started to caress it unconsciously...  
  
"W-who are you?" Mimi asked, she didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Just your average guy who saves people." He said with a grin. Mimi almost melted right there. If that weren't enough, he had crystal blue eyes. She could have sworn that she saw those blue eyes before.  
  
"You look familiar. Do I know you?"  
  
"I don't know, do you?"  
  
"Are you avoiding my question?" She asked with a smile.  
  
He smiled back. "Maybe, but maybe you already know the answer to your own question." He started to caress her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment....  
  
Mimi started to stir a little, and Matt quickly stopped what he was doing. "Mmm..." Mimi moaned. She slowly stretched her arms, which she almost hit Matt. She sat up and opened her eyes. She sat there for a couple of seconds to think about her remarkable dream, and her hero. She then realized that Sora's bed wasn't across the room like usual. She looked around and saw a guitar in the corner of the room.  
  
"Ahem," a deep smoothing voice said. Her eyes widen and she looked at what was next to her. Behind her was a blonde, laying against the headboard of the bed, waving. Mimi started to think how she got into his bed. Then she figured out that she must have been so tired last night that she thought she was going to her room, but instead, she went to Matt's. 'Oh crap, he isn't going to let go of this' Mimi thought. "Care to explain why you decided to sleep with me without my knowledge?" Matt asked with a smirk.  
  
"It was a mistake! I thought I was going to my room and it was so dark I couldn't see where I was going. Like I would ever want to sleep with you!" Mimi said with a tiny blush on her cheeks.  
  
"So why are you blushing?"  
  
"Wha- I'm not- because.....your only wearing boxers!" Mimi said, blushing even more. Matt laughed. Clearly he was enjoying this. She knew exactly what to do to get back at him. "You know, while I was sleeping I could have swear that someone was touching my face."  
  
Now it was Matt's turn to blush and Mimi to laugh. "How about we make a deal. We won't say anything that went on here to NO ONE." Matt said.  
  
"Deal. This never happened." Mimi put her pinky out and Matt linked it with his. She got out of the bed and went to her room.  
  
One o'clock came around. Matt and Mimi avoided each other that morning. The other girls thought it was weird, but thought nothing of it. Now they were sitting on the couches, waiting to hear about their next challenge. The TV screen lighted up. "Hey everyone. I hope you all had a good morning. Now to the challenge, will all of you please get into the van outside the house." They did as told and the van drove to a building.  
  
They got out of the van and saw Steve standing outside of the building. "So we meet again. I bet you guys are wondering what the challenge is. Well, this is where you guys are going to be paintballing. You have the choice to get 2 small guns that holds 20 balls each or 1 large gun, that holds 40. If the other team hits you, you must give your gun to the person who shot you. Here are the teams: Matt, Colleen and Lily, you will be team red. Malia, Sora and Mimi, you will be team blue. I wish you all luck. May the hunt begin!"  
  
After about 10 minutes they got their gears and guns. Matt, Colleen, and Sora got the large guns. Lily, Malia, and Mimi got the small guns. A loud buzzer went off. Everybody ran in different directions, except for Malia. She hated to run and within a minute, she was shot in the back. "OW! Those paintballs hurt!" She yelled. Colleen walked over to her.  
  
"Sorry. No hard feelings. Now get me your guns." She held her hand out for the guns. Malia gave it to her. Colleen put the two guns in her back pockets.  
  
"At least I don't have to run." She went inside the building to sit in the waiting lounge.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What was I thinking about wearing these kakis cargo pants! It's soo hot! At least I wore a light blue tank top." Mimi said to Sora.  
  
"It is hot. But the outfit is cute!" Sora said as they were walking on a path.  
  
"Thanks! Your outfit is cute too!" Sora was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt and jean shorts.  
  
A few minutes later they came across Lily, who was sitting on a bench. Sora and Mimi hid behind a bush. "I'll take her," Mimi said. She stood up and pointed her gun towards Lily.  
  
*Bang* "OWW!!" Lily yelled, she looked at her arm and it was all blue. Sora and Mimi walked over to her. "Here's my gun, who shot me?"  
  
"I did." Mimi said as she took the large gun. She put her two other guns in her cargo pockets. "Why were you sitting on the bench anyway?"  
  
"I didn't really want to play. I didn't want to get dirty. Well, I guess I will go to the lounge." She walked over there and when she got there she sat with Malia.  
  
"That's one down. I bet Malia is already out. I guess we better split up." Sora said.  
  
"Okay, don't get hit!" And they went their separate ways. Mimi felt tired from walking after about 10 minutes and sat in the bushes. A little bird was perched on a branch. She stared at it until it suddenly flew away. *Bang* A paintball flew right passed her and hit the ground. She quickly got up and started to run. As she was running someone was shooting paintballs at her but they kept missing. She kept running until the person stopped shooting. She was gasping for air. She looked back to see spots of red all over the ground. She turned around and Matt stood there, pointing his gun at her. "AHH! Were you the one who was shooting at me?"  
  
"No, that was Colleen. Ha ha, I got you now. Say your last words Tachikawa."  
  
"Bite me!" Mimi yelled and kicked his gun out of his hands.  
  
"Hey!" He dived for his gun and Mimi tried to shoot him, but someone shot her gun out of her hands. Matt got his gun and Mimi started to run with him chasing her. "Give up!"  
  
"Never!" She ran and ran until she looked back and Matt wasn't anywhere. As she walked backward she tripped over a tree root. *Thud* "Oww" Then she remembered that her other guns were in her cargo pockets. She was going to get them out but she heard a twig snap. "My gosh, you just show up out of nowhere do you?"  
  
"Yep, you cannot escape from me now Princess." He was just about to pull the trigger. Mimi went for one of her cargo pockets. A second later....*bang*  
  
"Ahh!" Mimi opened her eyes and saw that Matt no longer had his gun. She looked to her left and saw that his gun was tumbling down the hill. Matt was looking around to see where the person who shot his gun out of his hands. Mimi saw this as a perfect opportunity. She quickly unbuttoned her pockets and got her guns. Matt turned around and saw this. He had two choices, he either gets shot or he could roll down the hill. He chose the hill. He dived and started rolling down the hill, rolling over dead leaves. Mimi was shocked; she didn't think that he would do that. She got up and tried to walk down the hill without falling and rolling down it herself.  
  
Mimi reached the bottom of the hill, and Matt was nowhere in sight. She held on to her guns tightly in each hand. 'I hope Matt didn't get hurt when he came down from the hill,' she thought. 'Wait a minute, why would I care if he got hurt?' Her thoughts were interrupted when a drop of rain landed on her head. In a matter of seconds, it started to rain, heavily. 'Aww crap, I was sooo not dressed for this!' She had no idea how to get back to the lodge. So she decided to find Matt and maybe he knew where it was.  
  
A half hour later and it was still raining. Mimi was so wet and cold. 'Why is this happening to me?! Where is Matt?!' She still couldn't find Matt. She sat down against a tree. As time went by, Mimi eventually fell asleep.  
  
Matt was trying to find his way back to the lodge when it started to rain. 'Damn, they should have given us maps or something...' he thought. He walked around for about an hour. Then he saw Mimi, sleeping against a tree. 'I hope she's okay.' He went over and tried to wake her up. But she didn't. He started to get worry. He picked her up and carried her with him.  
  
An hour later Mimi woke up. She saw that she was laying on top of a light brown couch. She was in the lodge. 'How did I get here?' Mimi thought.  
  
"Mimi! You finally woke up!" Sora yelled as she went over and gave her a huge hug. "We were all so worried!"  
  
"How did I get here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, everybody had gotten hit besides you and Matt. Colleen and I shot at each other at the same time. Anyway, Matt carried you in here."  
  
"Ahh, Mimi, I see that you woke up!" Steve came in and said. "I'll call the others to come in here." He did just that. The rest of the girls and Matt came in. "Since the both team had one member left it ended as a tie. But, we do have another challenge. We are going to have a target- shooting contest. There will be two winners. Mimi, you don't have to play if you don't feel like you are up to it."  
  
"I can play...*A-choo!*" Mimi said.  
  
"Okay then. The rain stopped so we can go outside. Let's go!" Steve said.  
  
They all went outside to see the weather all nice and sunny. There were circular boards with a bulls-eye painted on it that was 25 feet away. "Sora, you will go first." Steve said as he handed her a paintball gun. She closed one eye and tried hard to aim at the center. *Bang* She hit about 3 inches from the center. "Malia, you are next." She did the same thing Sora did. *Bang* She hit about 5 inches from the center. "I'm sorry Malia, you are out. Matt you are next." He aimed at the center and *Bang* He hit the center. "Way to go dude!" Steve said as he slapped him in the back. "Okay Lily, your turn." She tried to aim at the center but her hands were shaking. *Bang* It didn't even hit the board. "I'm sorry, Colleen, you're next." She stood confidently and *Bang* it was an inch from the center.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Colleen yelled.  
  
"Great job Colleen. Let's see if Mimi could do better." Steve said as he took the gun from Colleen and gave it to Mimi. *A-choo!* She aimed and pulled the trigger. *Bang*  
  
"And our winners are Matt and Mimi! You won't know what your prize is yet, but when the time comes...I'll let you know. Great job everyone! Let's get you guys home!"  
  
The next day came and Mimi caught a cold from being in the rain yesterday. She had a fever of 101.3 and sneezed constantly. She stayed in bed in her pajamas and the other girls were trying to take care of her.  
  
As it turned out, it was Colleen's turn to be taken out by Matt. She couldn't wait. 'Finally! Now Matt and I could get some alone time!' Colleen thought. She wasn't concern about the way she was going to look for her date like Lily. She was trying to think of topics she could talk about with Matt. She wanted him to think that she was smart and not a ditz. They were going to have a picnic in a park at about 7:00 P.M.  
  
Six-fifty came around. Colleen wore a red tube top with a white jacket and white capri pants. Matt was standing by the door waiting for her. "Bye girls!" Colleen yelled.  
  
"Bye!" Malia, Lily, and Sora said from the living room.  
  
"Try to have fun on your date!" Mimi yelled from her room.  
  
Colleen laughed. "I'll try! Bye!"  
  
Matt and Colleen sat in the back of an SUV as a driver drove them to the park. When the car got there, Matt got out and opened the door for Colleen. She grabbed the picnic basket and got out of the car. "Thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome." Matt said as he held out his hand. She took it, and they walked further in the park. They stopped and Matt placed the blanket on the ground. Colleen then setted the plates out and Matt placed the food on the blanket and plates.  
  
"It's a beautiful day today," Colleen said.  
  
"It sure is," Matt replied. "I have a question to ask you..."  
  
"What is it?" 'This is my chance to show that I'm smart!' Colleen thought.  
  
"Did you shoot my gun out of my hands yesterday?" Colleen blushed madly. "I'll take that as a yes." Matt said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was trying to hit Mimi..." She said as she looked down.  
  
"Hey, it's alright." She looked at him and saw him smiling his famous smile. She just dazed off into her own little world. Her and Matt getting married by a cliff side... "Colleen? Hello?" She snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Colleen said with a huge blush on her face.  
  
They ate and talked at the park for about an hour. "I just remembered, I need to get some "lady things" Do you think we could stop by a store before we go back to the house?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, it wouldn't be a problem. I need to get some things anyway." Matt said. They put everything back in the basket and walked back to the car. The driver drove them to Bob's Super Store. They went their separate ways. Colleen bought her things and Matt bought his. After all that was done, they went back to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did Matt went to get? Find out next time! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	14. Malia's Date

Day 12, 13, Friday and Saturday! Thanks to those who reviewed last time! You are the bomb!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Malia's Date"  
  
*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Bee-* Mimi hit the snooze button of her alarm clock without opening her eyes. She groaned, thinking that it was way too early to wake up. She looked over to her night stand to find out that it was 5:30 A.M. 'Who the hell would do that to me?' Mimi thought. She saw that Sora was still sleeping. Then she noticed that there was something else on her nightstand. There was a brown teddy bear that was wearing a pink dress with a fancy white hat. And it was holding a card. She took the card from the bear and opened it.  
  
Dear Meems,  
I'm sorry that you got sick yesterday. I hope this will cheer you up. Get well soon.  
  
'I wonder who did this for me....' Mimi thought. She wondered if she should ask Colleen or Matt if either of them gave her the bear and card. She felt a lot better today than yesterday but still was a little sick. She sat on her bed, thinking.  
  
Meanwhile Sora was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. Lily and Malia were outside getting a suntan. Matt and Colleen were in the living room sitting on the couches. Colleen was watching a romantic movie and Matt was bored out of his mind. "I'm sooooo bored." Matt said.  
  
"Why don't you get up and actually do something?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm too lazy."  
  
"Hmm...I guess I have something you could do while you are sitting there," Sora said. She dried her hands and opened a drawer in the kitchen. "Okay, close your eyes." He did. She walked over to him and placed something in his lap. "Surprised!"  
  
Matt opened his eyes and saw a bell in his lap. "...What am I suppose to do with this?"  
  
"You can ring it."  
  
"....Have you eaten any mushrooms lately?" Matt asked.  
  
Sora glared at him. "Either play with it or be bored, it's your choice." She went back to washing the dishes.  
  
Matt looked at the bell for a while. He decided that he was bored enough to ring it. *Ring-A-Ling**Ring-A-Ling**Ring-A-Ling**Ring-A- Ling**Ring-A-Ling* Then all of a sudden there was a huge *Thud* in Sora and Mimi's room. Mimi dashed out of her room, struggling to button up her jacket.  
  
"Mimi! What are you doing?!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"No time to talk!! The ice cream man is here!!!!" Mimi said as she hurried to the door. By now, Matt stopped ringing the bell. She got to the door and tried to open it. But it was lock. "NOOOO!!!!!!" She kept trying to open the door.  
  
"Uh....Mimi? That wasn't the ice cream man." Matt said.  
  
"Then where did the ringing came from?"  
  
He showed her the bell in his hand. "Sorry...."  
  
"Oh....it's okay...I'm just gonna go back to my room."  
  
"Why were you acting like a manic when you thought it was the ice cream man?" Sora asked.  
  
"Because I have been craving for popsicles for the past couple of days. And we don't have any in this house." Mimi said as she walked back into her room.  
  
A couple of hours later and Malia was getting ready for her date with Matt. They were going to a play. She really enjoyed plays, too bad Matt doesn't feel the same way. Like most males he would rather stay at the house watching football. She decided to wear a light purple dress that went to her ankles with matching shoes. She curled up her hair and was ready to go. She saw Matt in the living room waiting for her. "Are you excited about going to the play?" Malia asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I can't wait." Matt said, trying to be convincing. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."  
  
"Okay. Bye girls!"  
  
"Bye! And have a great time!" All four said.  
  
At the play they got balcony seats. Malia was on the edge of her seat when woman in the play was about to say who she wanted to be married to. The play took place in world war one. The teenage girl had a boyfriend who went to war and was pronounced dead. As she grew older she met another man and fell in love with him. But then the dead boyfriend came back, he wasn't dead. Now she had to choose between the two.  
  
Just right then the old boyfriend and the current boyfriend got into a fistfight. 'Finally, some action. I waited 2 whole hours just to see a 2 minute fight.' Matt thought.  
  
After the play they went outside to wait for the car, which was running late. "That was a great play, don't you think Matt? I can't believe she chose Mark (old boyfriend)" Malia said as she searched for something in her purse.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." To be truthful, Matt didn't remember the characters' names. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My cigarettes."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that you smoked."  
  
"I started when I was about 18. I know it is bad for me and everything but it calms me down."  
  
"You should really quit. We wouldn't want those beautiful teeth of yours to get all gross." Matt said with a charming smile.  
  
"My whole family and friends has tried everything to get me to quit. What makes you think I will do it because of you?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Because I'm cute, adorable, and I'm *very* persuasive."  
  
"Let's see you try and convince me to quit."  
  
He got down on one knee and held her hands. He looked up into her eyes with a smile. "Please Malia, please please please! Quit smoking. And if you do, I'll buy you a plaque that says "Congratulations, you stopped smoking!" So what do you say?"  
  
She sighed. "Fine. Do you mind if we go to the store so I could by the patches?"  
  
"I won't mind. Besides, I have to get some stuff too."  
  
They went to Bob's Super Store to get there things. After that they went home. Matt gave Malia a kiss on the cheek and both went to bed. Everybody else by then had already gone to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did Matt buy? Find out in chapter 15! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	15. Class Ring

Day 14, Sunday! Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Class Ring"  
  
*Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep**Be-* Mimi hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She looked at saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. 'What the hell?! I could have sworn I changed that! Who hates me this much to do this to me?' Mimi thought as she groaned. She turned over to go back to sleep but saw that her stuff bear, from yesterday, was right beside her. There was a sticky note on its chest. "Enjoy the wake-up call? There's something for you on the TV" Mimi read aloud. She got out of bed and went to the living room. She found another sticky note on the screen. "Look in the freezer." She went over to the kitchen and opened the freezer. There she found multi- flavored popsicles. She was ecstatic. She took one and unwrapped it. She sort of did a little happy dance and twirled around. What she saw almost made her drop her popsicle... Mimi gasped. There was her stuff bear sitting on the kitchen counter with another sticky note. She walked over and read it. "Hope I got the flavors you like." She looked around to see if there was anybody else around. She sensed that someone was around...but she couldn't see where. She knew that the bear wasn't there before.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" A voice said behind Mimi.  
  
"Ahhh-...." Mimi started to yell but a hand went over her mouth. After about a couple of seconds the hand loosens from her mouth and she turned around. "You scared the shit out of me!" Mimi yelled as she pushed him a little.  
  
"Sorry, but the others are still sleeping. Remember?"  
  
"You didn't have to act like a stalker or something!" Mimi said in a quieter voice.  
  
"It was fun. How's the popsicle?"  
  
"Great. Thanks for doing all of that stuff for me."  
  
"You knew that it was me?"  
  
"Not at first. But then I realized that you were the only one who had gone out of the house in the past 2 days. Why did you do all of this anyway?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You seemed kinda depressed since you got sick, so I decided to cheer you up." Matt said.  
  
Mimi tried not to blush. "Thanks, and you did cheer me up."  
  
"But since you are all better now I don't have to be nice to you anymore." Matt said with a smile.  
  
"Oh goodie," Mimi said in a sarcastic voice. "Well I'm off to bed, I need my beauty sleep." Mimi said as she was walking to her room.  
  
"I guess I won't be seeing you for a while will I?" Matt said with a laugh.  
  
Mimi looked pissed. "You never change Ishida!"  
  
Four hours later and Mimi woke up again. She was still very tired. She heard quite a lot of noise on the other side of her door. She got up, opened her door and walked towards the kitchen. She saw all the girls searching franticly for something. Matt was sitting on the couch watching TV. "What are you girls looking for?" Mimi asked.  
  
"The immunity challenge is today. We have to find Matt's class ring and we have been searching for 2 hours!" Lily said as she was searching underneath the couch.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you girls have been searching for a stupid ring since you woke up? Have any of you eaten yet?"  
  
"Nope, this is too important. No time for food." Malia replied as she was searching the bathrooms.  
  
"Well I'm going to eat my Frosted Flakes." Mimi said. She got a bowl and poured the cereal in it and then milk. After that she sat down at the table. She started to read the newspaper and eat her cereal. A couple of minutes later she bit into something really hard. "OWW!!! MOTHER FUC-"  
  
"What happen Mimi?!" Sora asked as she rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"I bit into something really hard!" Mimi said. She spit it out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You found Matt's ring!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Who cares about that?! I almost broke a tooth!"  
  
All of a sudden the TV screen lighted up. "Hello girls and Matt. I see Mimi has found Matt's ring. Congratulation Mimi. You have immunity from the votes. Now I must ask Lily to go into the room." Lily got up and went to the room. The others started to clean up the house from the search.  
  
"Hello Lily. Tell us, why do you think the viewers shouldn't vote you out?"  
  
"Well, I really enjoy being around Matt. He is just the sweetest guy I have ever met. He is a perfect gentleman. Also I think the viewers could see the Matt and I get along great from our date. I really do think he is starting to like me." Lily said with a smiled. She started to think about her and Matt getting together.  
  
"Thank you Lily, can you please get Sora?"  
  
A couple of minutes later and Sora was in the room. She was asked the same question. "I think everyone knows that Matt is a great guy. I have known him since we were little kids. And since we have known each other for that long we are pretty close friends. I must admit, I have always had this small crush on him since we were 14. I really hope I get to stay in the house. The viewers didn't get to see how Matt and I are on a date since we hadn't had one yet. So I hope I get to stay around to go on one."  
  
"Thank you Sora, can you please get Malia?"  
  
Soon Malia was in the room. "How are you doing Malia? Why do you think the viewers shouldn't vote you out?"  
  
"Matt is such a cool guy. I really really like him. I think we could all tell that he is starting to care about me because he wanted me to stop smoking, for my health. He is so great for trying to help me. I haven't really open up to him yet but it is hard for me to for anybody. I really wish I will get to stay in the house so he would get to know me better."  
  
"Thank you Malia, can you please get Colleen?"  
  
Colleen was the last one to be in the room. She was asked the same question that has been asked all day. "It's really hard to find a sweet, attractive, funny, and a lot more in a guy. And Matt has it all. That's why so many girls are after him. I have been searching for that kind of guy my whole life. He and I have a lot in common. So I hope the viewers don't vote me out."  
  
"Thank you Colleen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So another girl is going to be kicked out. Who will it be? Here are your choices...Lily, Sora, Malia, Colleen. Thanks for reading and review if you want! See ya! 


	16. Sora's Date

Hello readers! Day 15! Monday! What is going to happen today? That's right, eviction day! And Matt has a date with Sora! Oh, this also has the afternoon of day 16. Thanks to everyone who voted!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sora's Date"  
  
Everybody was in the living room, waiting for the dreadful news. It could be any of the girls. Sora, Malia, Colleen, and Lily were all very worried. All of them really wanted to stay. Colleen was biting her nails, Lily was squeezing a relaxation ball, Malia was very edgy since she quit smoking, Sora was lost in her thoughts, Mimi fell asleep on Sora's shoulder and Matt was reading a car magazine. All of a sudden, the screen lighted up. "Hello Matt and others. I know all of you are not looking forward to the news. But sadly, I do have to kick one of you girls out. This time, the votes were more spread out then last time. It was very close...I'm sorry Malia you are voted out. Please get your things and say goodbye to the others."  
  
Maybe it was the lack of tobacco in her system because Malia looked mad. She had been very moody since she quit smoking. "Fine, I guess the audience wants me out." She said as she picked up her suitcases. Sora woke Mimi up and told her what happened. Lily and Colleen hugged Malia. They were sad that she was leaving but relieved that it wasn't them. Plus they thought Malia wasn't that pleasant in the past couple of days. Then it was Mimi and Sora who hugged Malia. Malia looked really sad when Matt hugged her.  
  
"Hey, don't start smoking ok? I'll bring you the plaque once I get out of here okay?" Matt said.  
  
"Okay, you better. I'll miss you. I'll miss you all!" And with that, she left.  
  
"Well Matt, you have a date with Sora tonight. And you guys will be going to a basketball game. The game starts at 6 o'clock so be ready by then. The car will be waiting for the both of you. Have fun!" Steve said, and the screen went black.  
  
~5:45~  
  
Matt absolutely couldn't wait. This was the first date in a long time that he looked forward to going on. They were going to the east coast conference semi finals game.  
  
Sora was very nervous. She had really liked Matt for a couple of years now but was to scared to say anything. She didn't want to ruin the friendship and she had no idea what he thought about her. He was *The* Matt Ishida. He could have any girl that he wanted, so why would he want her? "Oh my gosh Mimi! I'm sooo nervous! Look at me, my hands are shaking!" Sora whined.  
  
"What are you so worried about? It is only Matt. If I were you I couldn't wait till the date was over." Mimi said, she was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Well you are not me. You don't like Matt like I do. Ahhh! I only have 10 minutes to get ready! Help me! Please?"  
  
At 5:59 Matt was waiting at the door. "I don't want to rush you Sora but.....hurry up!! We don't want to be late!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Alright! All right! I'm coming!" She came out of her room wearing jean shorts and a red tank top with white flip-flops.  
  
Matt offered his arm to her and she took it. "Have fun!" Colleen and Lily yelled.  
  
~At the game~  
  
Matt was very into the game. They had seats on the court floor. "Yeah! Whoo hoo!" Matt yelled. The team that he was rooting for had just scored a basket.  
  
"I think you are getting way to much into the game." Sora said with a laugh.  
  
"Sorry. So what do you think of the game?"  
  
"It's intense. But it is fun to wat- What?! How can you call that traveling!? He was so not traveling! You need glasses you stupid referee!!" Sora yelled.  
  
"And you say *I'm* into the game." Matt said with a laugh. Sora blushed "You know Sora, you are a lot different compare to the other girls that I have dated."  
  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"  
  
"Good. Most of the girls I date are really boring. All they could do is talk about my band and me. But you totally don't get imitated by my fame, which is great. But that might be because we were friends before I got famous. I'm actually having a great time being with you." Matt said with a smile.  
  
'I just might have a chance to win this' Sora thought. She was really happy. She had her arm on her armrest and Matt put his hand over hers. She had to fight really hard not to blush or smile.  
  
After the game they went home. Just before they entered the house Matt gave Sora a kiss on the lips. But it only lasted for a couple of seconds. That was the best night in Sora's life. She went to sleep dreaming about their date.  
  
Then next day Sora was still floating on cloud 9. She told the other girls about her date and Colleen and Lily got very jealous that she got a kiss on the lips. Mimi acted as if she didn't care but something inside her felt sad. She felt somewhat betrayed. The TV screen lighted up and everybody went into the living room. Steve was on the screen. "Hey everybody. I hope everyone is having a great time. Today Matt, you have a date with the lovely Mimi. And on your date you will go to the mall."  
  
"YAY!!" Mimi yelled. Matt groaned.  
  
"But we have something special planned. You two remembered that both of you won the paint ball target-shooting contest right?" Both nodded their heads. "Well here are your prizes...you guys will be getting tattoos!" Matt and Mimi's jaw dropped opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So guess what is next.....Matt and Mimi's date!! It has finally come! Here are the results of the votes.  
  
Malia-15 (46%) Lily-11 (33%) Colleen-6 (18%) Sora-1 (3%)  
  
Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	17. Mimi's Date

So here is Mimi's date. The day everyone have waited for. Will it run smoothly? If you know me, then you would know of course not! Day 16, Tuesday!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mimi's Date"  
  
"What?! You want me to get something that will forever be on my body?!" Mimi said.  
  
"Cool! I always wanted a tattoo." Matt said. "Ha, I bet you are too much of a chicken to get one."  
  
"I am not! I was just...surprised at the idea, that's all. In fact, I can't wait till I get mine!" Mimi lied.  
  
"Okay, the car will be in front of the house at six. Have fun!" Steve said and the screen went black.  
  
~5:35~  
  
"Uh...Mimi?" Sora said as she was sitting on her bed. Watching Mimi reading a fashion magazine.  
  
"What is it Sora?"  
  
"Don't you think you should get ready? You only have about 25 minutes."  
  
"I guess you are right. Let's see...." Mimi place the magazine down and went to her closet. "No, no, maybe, no, no way, eww, hmm...perfect!" She pulled out a white tank top and a short gray skirt that had a slit on the side. Then she pulled out these black platform flip-flops. She held the clothes against her body. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look really cute. How are you going to wear your hair?"  
  
"I'm going to put half of my hair in a messy bun. What time is it now?"  
  
"5:45 you better hurry!"  
  
Matt was sitting on the couch waiting for Mimi. She was 5 minutes late. He sighed in annoyance. Then she finally came out. He was in awe. 'I guess the wait was worth it.' Matt thought. He just couldn't help staring. Mimi saw this but didn't know why he was staring. "What are you staring at?" Mimi asked as she looked all around herself.  
  
"Uhh...nothing. Let's go." Matt said as he quickly walked out the door.  
  
Mimi stared at him in confusion but then shrugged it off. "Bye girls!" She said as she waved to them.  
  
"Try not to kill each other! I want him back in one piece!" Lily yelled. The others laughed.  
  
~At the mall~  
  
The car stopped in front of the mall. Matt got out and was going to open Mimi's door but she had done it herself. They walked and walked and they finally got to the tattoo place. They went inside and Mimi was starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Matt was looking at the walls to get an idea of what kind of tattoo he wanted. Mimi sat down and looked around. A big man with a beard came to the counter. "Hey, how can I help you kids?" He had many tattoos on his arms.  
  
Mimi was just about to open her mouth to say something but she heard a scream. Her eyes went huge and she looked at Matt. He looked at her and then saw another large man come out of a room, holding his arm. "Um...we came here to get tattoos." Matt said.  
  
"Who is going first? You or your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girl-"  
  
"I want to go first." Mimi said.  
  
"What?" Matt was shocked.  
  
"I want to do it before I lose my nerves."  
  
"Okay then, go to the room at the end. Your room should be ready soon sir."  
  
Mimi got up and started to walk. Matt was going to sit down to wait. "Could you come with me and stay for a while?" Mimi asked Matt.  
  
"Sure." The two of them walked to the room. Mimi sat down and Matt sat down next to her. A guy came in and he had many piercings. "Hey! My name is Rob. So who is getting the tattoo?" Mimi pointed to herself. "What do you want to get? A heart with your boyfriend's name on it?"  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend." Matt said.  
  
"Oh...So what do you want to get?"  
  
"How about a small pink lily here?" She lifted part of her tank top and pointed to her lower right side of her back.  
  
"That came be done. Can you please hold your shirt a little higher?" Rob asked. Mimi nodded her head and did so. He turned on his tattoo machine. (AN-I don't know what it is called!) It made a loud buzzing noise. It touched her skin and she winced. She closed her eyes tightly. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be but it was still painful. She opened her eyes and saw Matt's hand in front of her. She looked at it and then at Matt.  
  
"You can hold it you know. It's clean." Matt said.  
  
"Remember, you offered it to me." Mimi said as she held his hand. She started to squeeze it slowly. A couple of minutes later, Matt's hand went numb.  
  
"Yo dude, your room is ready." The man from the counter said when he opened the door.  
  
"Thanks. Do you think you are going to be okay? I can stay if you want me to."  
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks for offering." Mimi let go of his hand. He smiled at her and left. Rob gave her a ball to squeeze. "Thanks."  
  
"So what is up between you two?" Rob asked.  
  
"It's hard to say. I think we are friends."  
  
"Just friends? I can totally tell he is in to you."  
  
"What?! He can't even stand to be in the same room with me." Mimi said with a laugh.  
  
"Wasn't he just here with you?" Rob asked. Mimi gave him a look. "I can tell that you like him too."  
  
"I certainly do not!" Mimi said a little too quickly.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Rob laughed. "Okay, done with your lily. Anything else that you want?"  
  
Mimi thought for a moment. "How about the word princess in chinese? Right next to the lily."  
  
"Very fine choice." Rob started to work on that tattoo.  
  
About 20 minutes later he was done. She went back to the front and sat down to wait for Matt. Her lower back hurt quite a bit. Another 20 minutes passed by and Matt came out of his room. She walked over to him. "So what did you get?!" She asked excitedly.  
  
"I got a wolf howling at the moon on my upper right back shoulder." He took off his shirt to show her. Mimi could feel her face getting a little hotter. "And then I got a tribal pattern going around my upper left arm that has my crest in the middle of it." (AN-I *suck* at describing things!) "Did you get anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, I got the word princess next to the lily." She lifted her tank top a bit to show him. He touched it, which sent shivers down her back. But Matt didn't notice, he was in too much pain.  
  
"It fits perfectly for you. So are you hungry?" Mimi nodded. "Well there's a fancy restaurant over there...and there's a McDonalds over there....so where do you rather go-"  
  
"McDonalds!" Mimi yelled. Matt was going to say something but Mimi had already run off towards the place. He laughed and followed her. He finally got there and saw that she had already gotten her food. He stood in line looking at the menus. He could feel that something was wrong. But didn't know what.  
  
"Mattie! I can't believe you are here!" Said a girl with a high- pitched voice.  
  
"Oh god no." Matt was afraid to turn around. He shut his eyes very tightly, hoping that she would go away. He opened them and she was right in his face. "AHH!" The girl giggled. ".....Hi....Jun...."  
  
"HI MATT! Now we can eat dinner together!" Jun squealed. Matt ordered his food and got it. He tried to walk away quickly but Jun latched onto his arm as she ordered. She got her food and smiled at Matt. "Where shall we sit sweetie?"  
  
"I'm actually here with someone...That girl." Matt pointed to Mimi who finished her food. Now she was doing a maze with a pen. Jun looked furious. But then looked calm.  
  
"I don't think you are with her. I'm gonna eat with you guys. If you don't act like a couple then I would know that you are lying. Let's go!" She dragged Matt to the table. Mimi looked up and had a confused look on her face. "Hi! My name is Jun! Hey! Aren't you Mimi Tachikawa? Well anyway I'm going to eat with you and Matt." Matt took a seat next to Mimi and Jun sat across from them. "So how did you two meet?"  
  
"We have been friends since we were kids. And then we started to go out about a year ago." Matt said. Mimi looked at him as soon as he said "go out." She was going to open her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Right Meems?" Matt said as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah...honey..." Mimi said slowly. She didn't understand what was going on. She looked over at Jun, who was giving her death glares.  
  
"Are you two in love?" Jun asked.  
  
"As love as two people can be," Matt said as he took the pen out of Mimi's hand. He was planning to do something and he didn't want her to have something that could be use as a weapon.  
  
Jun was very jealous. "You sure aren't doing much but sitting there."  
  
Mimi soon realized what was going on. She was getting fed up with Jun. "Matt and I would like to spend sometime together *alone* So could you please leave?" Mimi asked sweetly. Jun's mouth dropped open. Matt made his move. He leaned over to Mimi and gave her a passionate kiss. Mimi was shocked, but kissed him back with the same passion. Jun got so pissed she stormed off. But the two didn't realized that she was gone. They just kept on kissing. Mimi had to pull back to get some air. They just looked at each other for a while. Matt noticed how quiet it was.  
  
"Hey, Jun is gone! Thanks for playing along. I really owe you one." Matt said.  
  
"You owe me big! In fact...you can do something for me right now..." Mimi said with an evil smile. Matt's happy face soon turn into a worried one. "Come on!" She dragged him to a booth. A photo booth.  
  
"No! No way! Not uh!" Matt said.  
  
"Remember! You owe me one! Now stop being a baby and join me!" Mimi got into the booth and pulled Matt in with her. "Okay now, put on your smiley face on!" Mimi had a huge smile on her face. Matt just looked at the camera. *Click* "Matt! Come on! I just saved you from the weird girl! Be happy!" The camera was going to go off in about 5 seconds. Mimi put on her famous smile; Matt made a goofy face that made Mimi laugh. *Click* Then Mimi made a funny face and Matt pretended to look scared. *Click* Matt then tickled Mimi in the ribs. *Click* Mimi then pointed to her cheek while looking up. Matt gave her a tiny kiss there. *Click* They got out and Mimi got her photos. She had to admit, they did look cute together. "See, was that so hard?"  
  
"Yes. It was the scarest 5 minutes of my life."  
  
"Shut up! You know it wasn't." Mimi laughed.  
  
"You are going to pay for making me do that." Matt said in a playful way. He gave her a mischievous look.  
  
"What are you planning? Oh no, no. NO!" Matt picked her on and threw her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" He ran all the way to the car. After that he put Mimi down. He got a huge lecture about how it was wrong to do that since she was wearing a short skirt. She pretended to be mad at him but she just couldn't hold back her smile. They got home and it was late. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was their date? It was Tachikawa IVIimi's idea about them going to the photo booth. Wasn't that a great idea? Thanks to Jen who helped with the grammar and spelling that I missed. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	18. Are You Ready For Some Football!

Day 17! What is going to happen? I bet you know a little bit from the title of the chapter. I want to thank all to those who reviewed for the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are You Ready For Some Football?!"  
  
When Mimi woke up she took a shower. After that she got dressed and went to the kitchen table where the rest of the girls were. She didn't see Matt there so she assumed he must have been still sleeping. She poured herself some cereal and sat down. She ate a couple of bites and when she looked up Sora, Lily, and Colleen were staring at her. "...Okay? You girls are starting to creep me out..."  
  
"Isn't there something that you want to show us?" Lily hinted.  
  
Mimi thought for a while. "No?"  
  
"Something you had done last night?" Colleen said.  
  
"What about last night?" Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi! Do you seriously not know what we are talking about?" Sora said.  
  
Mimi had a confused look on her faced. The three were dumbfounded. Then Mimi had a smile on her face. "Of course I know what you are talking about! I'm not that ditzy." She stood up and turned her back to them. Then she lifted her shirt up a little bit.  
  
"They are so cute!" Colleen squealed.  
  
"I can't believe you actually did it!" Sora said. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"Hell yes! I couldn't sleep on my back last night. But I'm glad I did it." Mimi said.  
  
"So how was your date?" Lily asked excitedly.  
  
"It was fun."  
  
"Fun? Is that all you are going to say?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yep." Mimi said with a huge smile on her face. She had a really great time last night. But there was only one problem...Had anything changed between her and Matt?  
  
Later in the afternoon all of them were called into the living room. Steve's head popped on the TV screen. "Hey everybody! Today you are suppose to have a challenge but we have something else in store for you guys. Will all of you please get into the van?" All of them were confused but did what they were told. After about 10 minutes of driving the car stopped and they got out of the car. Steve greeted them and led them to a park. "Here is where you will be playing tag football."  
  
Lily had a disturbed look on her face. Colleen looked excited. Sora was hoping she was going to be on Matt's team. Mimi was waving at some guys who were playing basketball. Matt was confused. "But we have an odd number of people here...are you playing?"  
  
"Oh no. But you see that person on the field? He is going to join you guys." They all turned their attention on a guy who was throwing a football up and down. He threw the ball up and when it came down it hit him on the head. They all heard a loud yell. Mimi recognized that hair from anywhere.  
  
"TAI!!!!!!" Mimi ran to him and gave him a hug. "I haven't see you in the longest time! You haven't changed a bit!"  
  
"Hey Mimi! Either have you!" Tai said. Soon the others reached them. Lily was checking Tai out. After Mimi let go of Tai, Sora gave him a hug. Then she let go. "Hey Matt! How have you been doing man?"  
  
"Pretty good. Oh! This is Colleen and this is Lily. Ladies, this is the ever so famous Taichi Kamiya. The world famous soccer player. But watch out, he is a heartbreaker." Matt laughed.  
  
"Hello girls!" He gave them each a kiss on the hand. Lily blushed and Colleen smiled. "So! Are you all ready to play football?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes. I will be the referee." Steve put on a white hat and a whistle around his neck. "Matt, you will be the captain of the blue team. Mimi, you will be the captain of the red team. On the blue team will be Sora and Colleen. On the red team will be Tai and Lily. All of you please put on these jerseys." They did. "We will now do the coin toss. Will the captain of each team come here? Okay Mimi, call it in the air..."  
  
"Heads!"  
  
"And...heads it is! The ball will be in the red team possessions. Let's start the game!"  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
The score was tied at 7 to 7. Many people in the park sat on the bleachers to watch the game. Matt had the ball in his hands and was running. Tai was suppose to block Matt but Sora grabbed his legs and he fell down. Lily stood on the field, playing with her gum. "GO! GO! GO!" Colleen yelled. Mimi saw that she was the only one who could stop Matt. She ran and tackled Matt. Both went down hard onto the ground.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! This is tag football! What's with the tackling?" Matt said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I touched you and you went down like a girl." Mimi said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You want to play rough? We can play rough." Matt said with mischievous smile.  
  
A few minutes later Mimi's team had the ball. Matt took a moment to take off his shirt and jersey. Many of the girls in the crowed screamed. Matt had a satisfied grin on his face. Lily, Colleen, and Sora stared at him for a really long time. "Lily! Stay focus!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Set...Hike!" Mimi shouted and she threw the ball to Tai. He ran and then threw it to Lily. It looked like she was going to catch it but then hit the football away from her.  
  
"That almost hit me in the face!" Lily yelled. Mimi sighed. They switched positions. "Set...Hike!" Lily threw the ball to Tai. Mimi ran near the touchdown line, waiting for Tai to throw her the ball. Matt ran over to her and pulled her shorts down.  
  
"Ahhh!" Mimi screamed. All the guys at the bleachers started to hoot and holler. She pulled her shorts up and Matt stood in front of her and intercepted the pass. He ran away with Mimi right behind him. He made a touchdown and did a little celebration dance. Mimi rammed him into the ground.  
  
"Owww...I think you broke one of my ribs..." Matt said.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't break anything else! I hope you know this means war Ishida!" Mimi threated.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
The teams were in a huddle. The score was 14 to 14. Earlier Tai scored a touchdown. "Tai, I'll pass you the ball and Lily, you block Colleen and Sora. I got Matt." Mimi said.  
  
"Why do you get Matt? I want to guard Matt." Lily whined. She was just imagining how she could tackle Matt and have his nice sweaty body under her...  
  
Mimi looked at Lily who was smiling, lost in her daydream. *AHEM!* That still didn't get Lily's attention. "Tai, take off your shirt."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Don't you see Tai? Matt obviously took off his shirt to distract Lily. I need you to take off your shirt so you would distract Sora and Colleen."  
  
"I think he took off his shirt because he was hot..."  
  
Mimi gave him a look. "You wouldn't understand. Just take off your shirt and flex your muscles." He took off his shirt and many of the girls on the bleachers started screaming. Sora, Colleen, and Matt looked to see what was going on. Sora and Colleen's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Hello?" Matt was trying to get their attention.  
  
"Huh?" Both were snapped out of their daydream.  
  
"Group huddle. Okay, noticed how Tai scored both of their team's touchdowns. Mimi has been really rough on me since I pulled her shorts down. So this is what I want you two to do... " Matt started to explain his game plan to them.  
  
"Hut, hut, hike!" Lily yelled as she threw the ball to Mimi. Mimi threw the ball at Tai and saw Matt starting to run at him. She ran and tackled Matt to the ground. Tai was a couple of yards away from the touchdown line. All of a sudden Sora and Colleen were charging at him. Sora jumped onto Tai. He slowed down but was able to keep on running. Colleen grabbed Sora's legs and pulled back. Finally, Tai went down.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
It was the last quarter. The score was tied at 21 to 21. There was only 2 minutes left in the game. Mimi's team have the ball. Sora and Colleen have been tackling Tai for the past 30 minutes so he and Mimi switched places. "Set....hike!" Lily yelled and she threw the ball to Tai. He threw it to Mimi and he was then tackled by Sora and Colleen. Mimi ran as fast as she could. She looked back and saw Sora and Colleen on top of Tai. She also saw Matt running faster to get her. She was just a couple of feet away from the touchdown line, but Matt was closing in the distance between them...  
  
Mimi looked behind her and saw that Matt was only a few feet away from her. She turned around and saw that Tai was still on the ground with Sora and Colleen holding him down. "LILY!!!" Mimi yelled. She threw the football to Lily. Right after she did that Matt tackled her to the ground. Lily caught the ball.  
  
"Oh my god! I caught the ball!" Lily yelled in joy. Everybody was surprised. "Yay! I caught the ball!"  
  
"Run Lily!" Tai yelled. She started to run to the touchdown line. Colleen got up and ran after her.  
  
Meanwhile Matt was still on top of Mimi. Both of them breathing in and out heavily since they were running. Any girl would kill to be in Mimi's place. "How many times have we been on top of each other?" Matt asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't know, I lost count. But I think you like being on top of me." Mimi said with a huge smile on her face. "You could have gotten up but you haven't." Matt had a tiny faint blush come on his cheeks. Mimi thought it was cute. He got up and helped Mimi up right after. Lily was so happy that she scored a touchdown. She kept jumping up and down.  
  
"Great game everyone! Everybody is a winner! Well, not exactly....Matt's team are the losers. But anyway, Tai, you get to stay at the house tonight and spend the whole day tomorrow with Matt and the girls. I hope you won't have a problem with sleeping on the couch. Well I guess I will see you all later!" Steve said.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
Everybody was back in the house doing their own thing. Lily was currently taking a very long bubble bath, Colleen was taking a nap, Sora was on the internet, Mimi was in her room listening to her CD player, and the guys were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Matt was putting in some ingredients in a pot while Tai sat on the counter eating chips. "When you said you were going to help me prepare dinner, I thought you were going to *actually* help me." Matt said.  
  
"You...*Munch**Munch* misunderstood me....*Munch**Munch* I said I was going to keep you company as you prepare dinner." Tai said. "Hey Matt, have you ever told-"  
  
"No. And I don't plan to either, so you better keep quiet about it."  
  
Tai was confused. "Why won't you tell her?"  
  
"That was years ago, there's no reason to bring up the past." Matt said as he stirred the pot. "Besides, I have no idea how she would react if I told her."  
  
"I think you should tell her."  
  
"Why? Wait...do you know something that I don't?" Matt looked at Tai suspiciously.  
  
Tai had a panic look on his face. "What? Me? Nooooo...." He said trying not to look at Matt.  
  
"I know you know something! Come on Tai, you're my best friend!"  
  
"But I promise to keep it a secret!"  
  
"So you *do* know something! You better tell me. Or I will...tell Izzy that you were the one who ate a cookie over his laptop and got crumbs in his keyboard!"  
  
"I told you! It was an accident! And stop being a coward and tell her! "  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Ahh!" Both guys yelled.  
  
Mimi looked at them weirdly. "What are you guys talking about?" She repeated.  
  
"Uhh...we were talking about...umm..." Matt said, looking at Tai for help. Tai just smiled. "That...umm...not too long ago...Tai tried on a dress at a clothing store!" Matt said. Tai was alarmed. Now it was Matt's turn to smile. Mimi started to laugh really hard.  
  
"You wore a dress?!" Mimi said in between laughs.  
  
"Matt made me! We were at the mall, I was really hungry and I left my wallet at home. So in order for Matt to give me money, I had to put on a dress..." He saw Matt started to laugh too. "You think that's funny Mimi? Hmm....Maybe you and the other girls would like to see Matt's pictures from when he was a kid." Tai said with a huge evil smile on his face. Matt immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"How did you get my childhood photos?"  
  
"Kari. She was able to 'borrow' them from your room when she was over at your house visiting TK." Tai simply said as he went over to his bag. Mimi had gotten the other girls to come over to see Matt's picture. Tai settled himself on the couch with Mimi sitting next to him. Sora sat on the other side of him, Lily and Colleen stood behind him, and Matt sat on the sofa chair, covering his eyes with both of his hands. "Here's Matt at the age of 3, sleeping. Oh! Look! There's drool coming out of his mouth." All of the girls said 'Awww!' and 'How cute!'  
  
"You're gonna pay for this Kamiya." Matt threated.  
  
"Well you can't right now, it's picture time!" Tai said with a goofy grin. "Here's Matt taking a bath with his rubber ducky. I do believe you still have that don't you Matt?" Matt gave him a death glare. "I'll take that as a yes." Tai turned the page. "Here's Mattie, at the age of 6, at the beach."  
  
"HEY! THAT'S ME!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Matt went between Lily and Colleen to get a look at the picture. It was a picture of Matt buried in the sand up to his head. And a little girl and TK on their knees right next to him. TK and the little girl were smiling. Matt had a huge frown on his face. "That was you?! I have always wondered who that girl was!"  
  
"Awwww! You guys looked so cute!!! Tell us all about that day!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Tell it!" Lily and Colleen said in unison.  
  
"Okay. Well I was at the beach with my parents. My dad and mom were sun bathing and I was building a sand castle. I built this beautiful castle until a *dimwit* trampled on my castle when he was playing frisbee with his younger brother." Mimi said.  
  
"Matt! How could you?!" Sora said.  
  
"Hey! If I didn't step on it, the ocean would have washed it away anyway! I just....speeded up the process." Matt said, looking a little guilty.  
  
Mimi glared at him. "Anyway, I wanted revenge. I got TK to help me. TK and I dug a hole about 4 feet deep. I put a blanket over the hole. TK was able to get Matt's ducky and gave it to me. I went over to Matt and showed him that I had his rubber duck. He got mad and started to chase me. I ran to the hole but then turned. Matt fell into the hole. TK and I started to dump buckets of sand into the hole and soon filled it up."  
  
"My parents thought the sight looked so cute that they took a picture of it. When I was in that hole, a hermit crab bit me in the leg!" Matt complained.  
  
"Oh cry me a river. You stepped on my sand castle! It took me a long time to build it! You're lucky I didn't bury your enormous head!"  
  
"I don't have an enormous head!" Matt argued.  
  
"Well...I don't know Matt. You sorta did have a big head when you were a kid...." Tai started to say.  
  
"You shut up. You are soooo going to pay for this. You'll see." Matt said to Tai. "You'll see...."  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Tai was taking a nice warm shower. "I like big butts and I can not lie." Tai sang. "You other brothers can't deny." He was so caught up in his song that he didn't notice that the door opened a little bit. "That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist-" *Ccccrrreeeaaakkkk* He immediately stopped singing. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He then remembered that he forgot to lock the door. A person, who was wearing earplugs, blew an airhorn for a very long time. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tai was so shocked that he fell backward. He grabbed the dark blue shower curtain, hoping it would save him, but it didn't. He fell down in the tub with the shower curtain covering his body. The mystery person took a picture with a Polroid camera. *Click* And walked out of the bathroom. Mimi walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunality for her, or maybe not, depending on your view, Tai had just gotten up, without the shower curtain.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed as she dropped the things in her arms. "MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled as she quickly shut her eyes. Tai just stood there, looking for something dry to cover himself with. The mystery person took his towel and clothes. "Are you dressed yet?" Mimi asked with her eyes still shut.  
  
"No....could you hand me something to cover myself with?" Tai asked. She bend down to the floor, with her eyes closed, trying to get something. She felt some kind of clothing and threw it to Tai. "Uhhh, Mimi? I'm not going to wear your bra. Hey! I saw this in the Victoria Secret Spring Catolog! Page 29! Very nice choice."  
  
"Hey! Give me my bra back!"  
  
"You gave it to me...And the fabric is so nice and soft..."  
  
"I could leave right now! And you will be here! Naked!"  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry. Here's your bra." He tossed it back to her. "Toss your robe to me." Mimi did just that. He put it on and looked in the mirror. He frowned, "You can open your eyes now."  
  
Mimi did and she looked at Tai. She started to bust out laughing. "HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! You look so cute! I gotta go get my camera!" Tai was wearing her light pink robe that went to his thighs. Mimi ran to her room to get her camera.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" But it was too late. She was already gone. He walked out of the bathroom and all the other girls were in the kitchen eating breakfast. They all started to laugh too. Tai sighed. 'This is so embarrassing!' He thought.  
  
"My camera is gone! Who took my camera?!" Mimi demanded. *Click* Tai saw a flash came from behind him. He turned around and *Click* The flash went off again.  
  
"Are you trying to blind me with that thing?!"  
  
"You took my camera!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Looks like I got my pay back." Matt said with a huge grin holding the pictures of Tai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That chapter was pretty long wouldn't you say? I tried to include Tai in it as much as I can. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye bye! 


	19. Stuck

Day 18, Thursday! So what is going to happen? Read on! Thanks to those who reviewed! You are the best!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stuck"  
  
Everybody in the house was sitting in the living room, waiting for Steve's head to pop on the TV screen. Tai sat across from Matt, glaring at him. Matt was glaring right back at him. A couple of minutes later of intense staring between the two, Steve came onto the TV. "Hello everybody! It seems to me that all of you had an interesting morning. Tai, I think pink looks great on you." Steve said with a laugh. The girls started to snicker and Tai shot a glare at everybody. "But anyway, we decided to make today a special day. There's a fair going on this week, and all of you will be going to it. There's food, games, and rides! There will be cameras that will be following you around where ever you go. There's a van waiting for you guys outside, have fun!"  
  
~At The Fair~  
  
Everybody got out of the van and the van drove off. "I want to go on the rides right now!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
"I'll go with you." Colleen said to Lily.  
  
"I want to go on the rides too!" Sora said. "Hey Matt, do you want to come with us?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Maybe later, I want to go play the games." Matt said.  
  
"I want to go play the games too!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"I'm going to go eat. I'm hungry." Tai said.  
  
"You just ate 20 minutes!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I'm a big boy!" Tai said.  
  
"Let's go!" Mimi yelled. She ran over to a booth, where there was a man who had an eye patch over his left eye. She looked around the booth a saw a huge blue teddy bear hanging on a hook near the top of the booth. By now Matt reached up to her. Matt saw the way she was looking at the teddy bear and knew that she really wanted it.  
  
"Hey, what do I have to do to win that teddy bear?" Matt asked the man as he pointed the teddy bear.  
  
"You have to win these 3 little teddy bear first." The man pointed to 3 smaller bears. "Then you can exchange it for the big one. You have to toss these rings into those bottles. You get 4 tries for 2 dollars. You have to get 2 in to get a small bear. Would you like to try?"  
  
"Sure." Matt gave the man 2 dollars. The man gave Matt 4 hoops. Matt tossed 1 of the hoops; it didn't go around the bottles. He let out a frustrated sigh. He tried again, and that didn't go around a bottle either. "This game is so fixed! There's no way you can get these rings around those bottles. The rings are too small!"  
  
"Here, let me try." Mimi said. Matt gave her the 2 hoops. She carefully tossed 1 and it made it around the bottle. Matt's jaw dropped open. Mimi tossed the other hoop and that also made it. She had a very proud look on her face. "Matt, can you give me 2 dollars please?" Mimi asked with big puppy dog eyes. He gave the man the money and he gave Mimi 4 more hoops. She made all of them go around the bottles and she got her huge teddy bear. "Thank you Matt!"  
  
"Why are you thanking me? I didn't win you that."  
  
"I know. But you tried, and you gave me money to play it." Mimi said with a huge grin. Matt couldn't help but smile himself. "So what should we do now?"  
  
"There's Tai and Sora, it seems like they are waiting in line for something. Let's go see what they are up to." Matt said. They walked over to Tai and Sora who seem to be arguing about something.  
  
"Tai! Would you stay still?! You got cotton candy all over your mouth!" Sora said angrily as she tried to wipe Tai's mouth with a napkin. Tai was trying to bite Sora's hand with The Claw (It's one of those things that is shaped like a claw on one end of the stick and you can make it open and close at the other end of the stick. Does that make sense?). "Stop acting like a kid!"  
  
"Are you forgetting who you are talking to?" Matt laughed. Tai and Sora jumped a little, surprised that Matt and Mimi were there. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Lily got sick on one of the fast rides, so Colleen is with her now. So Tai and I are going on the Gondola ride. (If you are not sure what that is, then uhh...go look it up cause I can't really explain it lol) Hey! Both of you should join us!"  
  
"Okay." Matt said. Mimi looked a little uneasy about the whole thing. "Something wrong?"  
  
"You three go ahead. I'm afraid of heights. And that thing doesn't look safe." She pointed to one of the gondolas. "Can that cable really hold that?"  
  
"Come on Mimi! Millions of people have been on those, and only about 2% of them get hurt! The view from up there is beautiful!" Mimi still shook her head no. Soon it was their turn to get onto the gondola. Mimi turned around and was about to leave. Matt and Tai gave each other a look and nodded their heads. Tai grabbed Mimi by the torso and Matt grabbed her legs. The people in the line gave them odd glances.  
  
"Ahh! Let me down! Now!" Mimi couldn't use her arms to hit the guys since she was still holding onto her teddy bear. The guys got her on the ride and the gondola started going up. Mimi held on to her teddy bear real tight and closed her eyes. By now the ride was about hundreds of feet from the ground.  
  
"See Mimi, everything is fine! Just look at the view!" Tai said. Mimi slowly opened eyes and saw that it really was a beautiful view. She saw all the rides and people walking on the ground. She loosen her grip on the teddy bear and relaxed in her seat.  
  
A loud *CCRREEAAKK* sound came from below them. All of a sudden, the ride stopped. All of the gondolas stopped right where they were. "Why are we stopping?! WHY ARE WE STOPPING?!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"I'm sure nothing is wrong, they are probably loading more people onto the gondolas." Sora said, but she didn't really believe that. *CCRREEAAKK* The gondola they were in dropped a tiny bit. They all looked at the cable, which looks like it was going to snap.  
  
"AHHH!!! I'm going to die!! All because of you!!!" Mimi yelled, she moved forward to hurt Tai but Matt held her back.  
  
"You don't want to do that now. We don't want to make any huge movements...the cable might snap. You can hurt Tai when we get back on the ground." Matt said. 'If we do make it back onto the ground,' he thought. Mimi calmed down a bit and hugged her teddy bear. Sora patted Mimi on the back. Tai was praying that Mimi wouldn't kill him later on. Matt was trying to get an idea how they could get down. "I got an idea! We could take off our clothes, tie them together and make a rope out of it!"  
  
"I'm not taking off my clothes! It's cold!" Sora said. "Besides, even if we did do that, it's not safe climbing down!"  
  
"It's not safe staying on this thing! The cable could snap any moment." Tai said. "I think we should go with Matt's idea. We should try it at least." With a few more complaints from the girls, they eventually took off their clothes. Tai gave Matt a wink. Matt looked at Tai in confusion. "Great idea." Tai whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt whispered back.  
  
"Isn't the point to this is to see them in their undergarments?"  
  
"No! How can you think of something like that in a time like this?!" Matt whispered loudly. The guys looked at the girls and saw them giving death glares at them. Soon the guys were in their boxers and the girls in their bra and underwear. Matt was tying the clothes from one end to another end and soon made a long rope with all their clothes. He held it out of the gondola. "Aww damn! It's a few feet above the ground." Tai was playing with his claw and was trying to bite Sora's hand again. She smacked it and it hit Matt on the head. "Hey!" He accidentally let go of the rope and down it went onto the ground. "Oh no...."  
  
Mimi saw the rope wasn't in his hands anymore. "Where's our clothes?"  
  
"I...uh...dropped it?" Matt said avoiding Mimi's eyes. Her eyes went huge and it looked like she was going to kill him after she killed Tai.  
  
"I can't believe you dropped all of our clothes!" Mimi yelled. "I could just kill you right now!"  
  
"If you kill him right now, there's a good chance you will make the cable snap and kill the rest of us! So kill him later." Tai said.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you too! It was your stupid idea to come onto this death trap!"  
  
"It wasn't my idea! It was Sora's!"  
  
"Thanks Tai, really." Sora said sarcastically. "But it wasn't my idea to force Mimi to get on!"  
  
The three of them started to argue about the whole situation. Matt heard a noise from far away but couldn't tell what it was because of the arguing. "Guys, I hear something!" But nobody heard him and they continued to argue. "Hello? Anybody?" Still no response. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Matt yelled. The three looked at him in surprise and became quiet. "Thank you. As I was trying to say, I hear something." The three tried to listen very carefully around them to see what Matt was talking about.  
  
"I don't hear anything. Could it be the voices in your head that you heard?" Tai said with a laugh. Matt shot him a glare. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Mimi.  
  
"I hear something too." She looked all around and then spotted something. "It's a helicopter!"  
  
The helicopter came and they all cheered. They saw that Steve was in the helicopter. "Are you guys okay?" Steve said using the helicopter's intercom. They all shouted yes. "That's good to hear. So what we are going to do is throw down this rope ladder and you guys will climb on it and get into the helicopter okay?" He tossed down the rope latter. But it was still too far away from the gondola. "We can't come any closer, try to reach for the ladder."  
  
Matt opened the door and tried to reach for the ladder, but couldn't. "It's too far!" He looked around and spotted Tai's Claw. "Hey Tai, hand me The Claw." Tai did so and Matt was able to reach the ladder with it. "Alright!" He pulled the ladder in and grabbed it with his hands. Because he was so happy about grabbing the ladder, he dropped The Claw.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!! THE CLAW!!!!!!!" Tai yelled as he watched his precious Claw go down to the hard cement ground.  
  
"Okay, who wants to go first?" Nobody spoke up. Tai was still grieving over the loss of his Claw. "Fine, Mimi, you go first." Mimi walked over to the ladder slowly and grabbed it from Matt. She looked really scared. "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." Mimi gave him a grateful smile and went up the ladder. "Okay, Sora, it's your turn." After Sora went up the ladder it was Tai's turn. Matt was just about to climb the ladder until he heard Mimi's voice over the intercom.  
  
"Wait! Matt, can you please climb with my teddy bear?"  
  
"I don't think that would be very safe...." Matt said.  
  
"Please Matt? Pleaseeeeeeee..."  
  
"Fine..." Matt grabbed the teddy bear and went up the ladder. He got into the helicopter and gave Mimi her bear. She took it and gave Matt a hug with her free arm, thanking him a million times.  
  
"Well, now that we are all safe, I have a question." Steve said. "Why are all of you only wearing your undergarments?"  
  
"It's a long story, our clothes should still be on the ground." Sora said.  
  
"Actually...it's not...When the crowd found out who the clothes belonged to, they took it." Steve said as he passed out a blanket to each person. Mimi whacked Tai on the head.  
  
"Owww! I didn't drop the clothes!" Tai yelped as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I know. But if you didn't hit Matt with your stupid Claw, he wouldn't have dropped them."  
  
"I wonder how my Claw is doing...I hope it didn't get hurt from the fall..."  
  
"Tai, it was a piece of plastic. I'll buy you a new one." Sora said.  
  
"You guys must be hungry. You were stuck up in the gondola for a while." Steve said. "We managed to get a private room at one of the restaurant in town. Lily and Colleen are there waiting right now."  
  
"Great! I'm starving!" Tai said as he rubbed his stomach. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
~At The Restaurant~  
  
They got to the restaurant and when they went in many people were staring at them. Mainly because they were each covered by a large piece of blanket. Steve led them to the room back of the restaurant where they saw Lily and Colleen seated at a large table, there was a chair in between them. "Matt! Come sit here!" Lily said as she patted the seat between her and Colleen. Matt sat between the two girls. Mimi sat across from Lily, Tai sat next to Mimi and Sora sat next to him. Steve sat at the head of the table. A waitress came by and gave them all menus. A few moments later and they ordered their food. All of a sudden a man came by with a huge bag. Apparently there were clothes in the bag. Matt and Tai went to the men's room and changed and Sora and Mimi went to the lady's room. When they got back the food was all served. All was going good.  
  
"Hey Matt! I bet you can't make a touchdown with that pea." Tai said as he made a football goal with his fingers.  
  
Matt couldn't resist proving Tai wrong. He put a pea on the table and aimed. He flung the pea and he missed. "Let me try that again." He did it once more and it bounced off of Tai's finger and it hit Mimi on the cheek. She immediately stopped her conversation with Lily and looked at the pea on the table that had hit her. Her eyes went to the pea to Matt; who was the only person who had peas on his plate. Her stare turn into a glare. Matt was afraid. Tai was trying to hold back his laugher. Sora knew something horrible was going to happen. "It was an accident! I swear! Tai and I were playing and-" Mimi flung a spoonful of mash potatoes into Matt's face.  
  
She tried to look innocent as Matt gave her a death glare. "Oops, it was an accident." Matt smiled as if he understood. He then grabbed a bottle of mustard and aimed it at Mimi. He squeezed the tube, but it didn't go straight. Instead, it squirted to the right and hit Tai.  
  
He looked at Matt for a moment. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Tai yelled. He grabbed some corn and threw it at Matt. Matt threw some pie at Tai, but he moved and it hit Sora. She was not happy about that at all. Pretty soon the whole table got into the food fight and threw food at each other.  
  
"Ahhh!! I can't see!! I'll never be able to play sports again! But more importantly, I'll never see Matt again!" Colleen got some mash potatoes in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no! I'll never get this off my shirt!" Lily was worried about the mustard stain on her shirt.  
  
"I'm hit!" Steve yelled as he fell back to his chair. He was hit with a chicken leg.  
  
"I hope the owner of the restaurant won't get mad..." Sora was busy thinking from under the table.  
  
"I'm dying!" Mimi yelled dramatically as she pretended to faint into her chair. She got ketchup on her shirt.  
  
Matt crawled under the table and went over to Mimi. He felt her pulse. "Nooo!!! Don't leave me! Not yet!" He said over dramatically. "Quick! Someone give me the number for 911!"  
  
"Matt...Never go into acting." Steve laughed.  
  
Tai was busy eating some of the food off the floor. "That is so gross and unhealthy Tai!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
A few hours later they were back at the house, exhausted. It was time for Tai to leave the house. He packed all of his things, which was only a toothbrush and two sets of clothes, and said his goodbyes. Everybody went to bed as soon as they got into their pajamas.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Matt was sleeping peaceful until he heard an odd noise. 'What the hell? Do I hear someone.... panting?!' Matt thought. He opened his eyes and saw a person who was dressed all in black wearing a ghost mask (like the one in Scream) holding a dagger. The mystery person's face was right above his bed. "I'm your worst nightmare Yamato Ishida..." The person said it in a distorted voice. "Prepare to die!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who is this mystery person? Do they actually plan to hurt Matt? Can you guess who is this mystery person? Anyway, it was Saiouri17's idea that the group got into a food fight, great idea wasn't it? I thought so. Thanks for reading and review if you want to! Later! 


	20. Kids

Sorry for not updating for a while! I thought juicy-sweetness's idea was a really great one so I decided to use it in this chapter, which made me change my plans for a few things. Thank you juicy-sweetness for your great ideas! Day 19, Friday!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but except for my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kids"  
  
"Rise and shine Mattie!!!" Said the person behind the mask in a distorted voice. Matt looked at the person and then at the dagger in his/her hand. It looked like the person was holding something behind his/her back. The person lifted it up, and then brought it down. Matt thought for sure the dagger was going to hit him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the worse. He heard something drop and then something hit him in the face.... It was water.  
  
"Hey!" Matt yelled. He opened his eyes and saw that the person dropped the dagger and whipped out a water gun from behind his/her back. Matt got up from bed and tried to grab the person, but he/she stepped back quickly, leaving Matt to fall out of bed. "You know...you're making my day a living hell..." The person ran out of his room. Matt got a towel and wiped his face. He got up and tried to follow the person, but they were nowhere to be found. He looked in the kitchen and saw Lily eating breakfast. "Did you see a masked person running?"  
  
Lily gave him a weird look. "No...Why would there be a masked person here?"  
  
"I don't know, but a masked person was just in my room. It sprayed water in my face!"  
  
"I don't see any water on your face...Maybe you were dreaming?" Lily suggested.  
  
"It wasn't a dream! Hey...Where are the rest of the girls?" Matt asked.  
  
"Colleen is in the bathroom and Mimi and Sora are sleeping, I think."  
  
Matt went into Mimi and Sora's room. He opened the door quietly and saw Sora sleeping. He saw a big lump all covered up with blankets in Mimi's bed. 'She thinks she can fool me with that old trick?' Matt thought. He walked over to her bed and turned the lump over to face him. To his surprise, Mimi was there, sleeping. "Mmm...five more minutes...." Mimi mumbled sleepily. Matt left the room in confusion. As soon as he left the room, Mimi opened an eye to see if he was gone. She then looked under her bed to make sure the costume was well hidden.  
  
"Now Mimi, why did you have to do that to Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
"He deserved it, he lost my favorite shirt yesterday!" Mimi said.  
  
"What do you think will happen when he finds out it was you?"  
  
"He won't find out. Only you, Lily, the people who are watching us, and I know." Mimi said.  
  
~Later On The Day~  
  
It was 3 in the afternoon. All the girls and Matt were in the living room. Apparently, Steve had something to say to them. After a couple of minutes of waiting, his head popped up from the screen. "Hello everybody! Hope everyone is having a good morning. Well today, the girls will have a very special challenge today. Each one of you girls will be babysitting a kid. This will allow Matt to see the motherly side of each of you. You'll each have your own kid for the whole day. Please open the front door Matt." Matt walked over to the door and opened it. There he saw a boy and girl with brunette hair, and two babies in their own basket. "Are you ready to have some fun girls? Let the babysitting begin!" Steve said and disappeared from the screen.  
  
The two brunette kids walked in the house. Matt carried the two baskets over to the living room. "Awww! You babies are sooo cute!" Sora exclaimed as she looked in the baskets. "What's this?" She found a note in one of the basket. "Each of the girls will be assigned to a child. Brian (brunette boy) is in the care of Lily. Ashley (brunette girl) is with me. Ben (baby boy) is with Colleen. And Jessica (baby girl) is with Mimi. You may switch with each other only once, and you can't help each other." Sora read out loud. "Well okay, Ashley, your with me!" The girl walked over shyly to Sora. "Hi! My name is Sora. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm this many," Ashley held up six fingers. "That's my brother, Brian. He's this many," and she held up eight fingers.  
  
''Aren't you the cutest thing!" Mimi exclaimed as she took the baby girl out of her basket and held her. "Whoo! What is that smell? Is that smell coming out of you?" Mimi asked Jessica. She took a sniff at her diaper and quickly made a disgusted face.  
  
"Please tell me you don't need your diaper changed too." Colleen said as she took Ben out of his basket. "Whew..." Colleen sighed. But then Ben started crying, very loudly. "I guess you are hungry aren't you little guy?" She took him to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I guess it's you and me." Lily said to Brian. She isn't too fond of kids. "How about you go take a nap right now?"  
  
"I'm eight years old! I don't take naps! I want to go play with some bubbles!" Brian yelled.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Let me go find some." Lily looked through a bag that came with the kids and found some. "Here, go knock yourself out." She tossed the bottle of bubbles to him. "While you do that, I'm gonna sit here...And read my magazine. Hey Matt, what are you going to do?" Lily asked.  
  
"Me? I'm gonna watch this action movie on TV." Matt replied as he got comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Oh no you're not." Sora said. Sora sat on the floor as Ashley sat on the couch, putting hair clips in her hair. Matt gave a confused face. "You can't watch that movie in front of young children! It's inappropriate!" Sora looked through the bag to find a movie. "Here, play this."  
  
"I don't want to watch 'Barney's Great Adventure'!" Matt whined.  
  
"You will, and you *will* like it!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Matt gave out a frustrated sigh. "Fine!" He put the video in the VCR and pushed play. Pretty soon, Mimi and Colleen joined in with the rest and watched the movie. Leaving Brian in the kitchen, playing with the bubbles, all by himself....  
  
~45 Minutes Later~  
  
"I'm gonna go get some popcorn." Lily said as she got up from her seat. She walked over to the kitchen and stepped onto the floor. "AHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. She slipped and fell on her back. She tried to get up but fell again. Her hand was covered with some kind of slippery substance.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! That was sooo funny!" A voice laughed from behind her. Lily turned around and saw Brian laughing his head off.  
  
She figured out that he must have dumped all the bubble solution onto the floor. "Why you little brat!" She got up and tried to chase him. He ran away and Lily fell on her back again.  
  
~30 Minutes Later~  
  
Lily finally cleaned up all the solution off the floor. She gave a huge sigh and sat in one of the kitchen chair. Never had she had to do so much work! Brian came creeping out of the corner and walked to her. "What do you want?" Lily asked sourly.  
  
"I just want to say that I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked with big eyes.  
  
"Well...Okay." Lily said. He gave her a hug. Lily went to get up but then her wrist was holding her back. "What the- Hey! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" As Brian gave her a hug, he handcuffed her to the chair. "Give me the key, RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled.  
  
"NO!" He threw the key across the room and ran off.  
  
It took the whole group an hour to find the key. Mimi finally found it and freed Lily. "Please Mimi! Please switch with me!" Mimi looked at Lily, who looked desperate. "I'll owe you big!"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Alright." They switched. As they did this, Colleen and Sora switched too. Sora's hair was all messed up with hair clips everywhere.  
  
"So what do you want to do Ashley?" Colleen asked.  
  
"I want to do your make up! And watch Barney again, with Matt!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Damn it!" Matt said loudly.  
  
"Damn it!" Ashley mimicked. Matt looked at her in horror.  
  
"Matt!" Colleen scold.  
  
"Damn it!" Ashley yelled again. Matt gave a sheepish look.  
  
~At Night~  
  
Sora was playing peek-a-boo with Jessica, for the 108th time. Lily was having troubles with Ben, he just wouldn't stop crying. Ashley was doing Colleen's nails. Matt was watching Barney for the 34th time in a row. Mimi was asleep when she was telling Brian a story. Brian was somewhere in the house....Doing something.... Pretty soon, Steve came to take the kids away. Matt ran around the house, saying how he was free now. Lily couldn't wait to give Jessica to Steve. Ashley gave Colleen and Sora big hugs. Colleen had eye shadow and lipstick all over her face. And her hands were covered with nail polish. Mimi woke up and called Brian. He didn't come. She called for him again and he came out of her room holding something. "Look what I found under Mimi's bed!" He gave it to Steve. Steve held it and it was a black costume with a ghost mask.  
  
Matt's eyes went wide. "MIMI!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wanted to say that the original masked person was TK. But like I said, I changed some things around. Next chapter will be an immunity challenge. After that, TK will make an appearance. Only for 1 day instead of 2, cause he lost the vote. But I need 1 more person to make an appearance with TK. But who? That's where YOU come in. Who should it be? Tai, Kari, or Davis? Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you want. Please VOTE! See ya! 


	21. Bathroom Troubles

Hey everybody! I know some of you are expecting for TK and either Davis, Kari or Tai to make an appearance in this chapter. But sorry...that's next chapter. Today is the immunity challenge! So that means, I need your help, again! You will get to be able to vote someone off! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Day 20, Saturday!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bathroom Troubles"  
  
Everyone in the house was waiting in the living room, waiting to hear what the next immunity challenge was. For some reason, there was a note on the kitchen table saying that the girls should not brush their teeth, take a shower, get dress or put make on. Colleen was terrified to learn that Matt was going to see her like this. So she pretended to read a magazine, burying her face in it. Finally, Steve's head popped on the television screen. "Hey you all! I'm sure all of you are waiting to hear about today's immunity challenge. Well, not only will you be competing to get immunity, you will compete for a day at a spa with Matt that is happening on another day. What do you have to do? There will be two girls in each bathroom getting ready. Whoever finishes the fastest will get immunity and the trip to the spa. Does everyone understand?" Everybody nodded, except for Colleen who was still behind the magazine. "Do you understand what to do Colleen?"  
  
"Yes," she said without removing the magazine.  
  
"...Okay then...Mimi and Lily, you two will share the bathroom by the kitchen. Sora and Colleen, you two will share the bathroom by Lily's room. On your mark.... Get set....GO!" Colleen got up and tried to run to her room with the magazine, but she hit the wall because she couldn't see where she was going. This gave Sora an advantage. Sora ran to her room, got her clothes, a towel, and ran to the bathroom. Mimi ran immediately when she heard Steve said go. She looked through her closet and rummaged through her drawers.  
  
Matt walked over to her room and grinned. "I didn't know you wanted the immunity that bad." Matt smirked as he leaned against the doorway, watching Mimi throwing clothes onto her bed.  
  
Mimi glared at him as she was searching for clothes. "Don't get full of yourself. The only reason why I want to win this is so I can go to the spa. You do remember the reason why I couldn't go last time was because of your incompetence at that challenge in Bob's Super Store."  
  
"Whoa whoa! You're trying to blame me for that? It was sooo your fault." Matt argued.  
  
"It was not! Now excuse me, I have to go get ready." Mimi said with her clothes and towel in her arms. Matt was blocking the doorway. And he didn't move an inch. "Are you going to move?!" Mimi said angrily.  
  
Matt gave an evil grin. "Only if you admit that the reason why we lost at Bob's Super Store was because of you."  
  
Mimi sighed frustratingly. "Fine," she said trying to control her urge to hurt Matt. She knew that it would ruin her chances to win the spa trip. "It was my fault. Now move."  
  
"That just wasn't good enough. I want you to say it...like you really mean it." Clearly, Matt was enjoying this moment. .  
Mimi knew that he would never move. 'He's to strong for me to knock over....' Mimi thought. Time was running out and she had to think of something quick. She looked at Matt straight in the eyes and smiled evilly. Matt matched that smile, not knowing what she had in store for him. She threw her arms around him and gave him an earth-shattering kiss. Matt was very surprised. He stumbled backwards, still kissing Mimi. When he was out of the doorway Mimi slightly pushed him off and ran to the bathroom, leaving Matt clueless at what just happened.  
  
Mimi ran to the bathroom, expecting Lily to be in the showers. But to her surprise, she wasn't there. Mimi quick undressed and hopped in the showers. About 4 minutes into her shower, she heard someone say, "Damn it!"  
  
"Lily? Is that you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah. Colleen locked me out of our room until after she got done getting all her clothes."  
  
Mimi continued taking her shower. Her mind wandered from winning the challenge to the kiss she just shared with Matt. Was she just doing it to win the challenge or was it because she wanted to make up an excuse to kiss him? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the toilet flush and the water turned very hot. "AAHHH!" Mimi screamed. "LILY!"  
  
"Sorry!" Lily shouted. After Mimi was done with her shower, Lily left the bathroom and Mimi put a towel around herself. She closed her eyes as Lily got into the shower. When Lily was taking her shower, Mimi put on her clothes. When Mimi was done getting dress, Lily was done with her shower. So Mimi left the bathroom and waited for Lily to be done getting dress. When she was done, both were hurrying to put on their make up and doing their hair. As Mimi was applying lipstick Lily gave a shriek, because she thought she saw a mouse. She had a line of lipstick on her cheek. Lily gave a sheepish look. A minute later Mimi was able to get the lipstick off. "Mimi, can I borrow your eye liner pencil?" Lily asked. Mimi gave her a suspicious look. Is it really wise to let Lily borrow her eyeliner pencil? She gave it to her in a slow manner. "Thanks Mimi!" Lily applied them under and above her eyes, and then she threw it in the toilet.  
  
"What the hell?! I haven't used it yet! And even if I have used it, why did you throw it in the toilet?!"  
  
"Because now I have a better chance at winning. It's nothing personal." Lily said as she combed her hair. Mimi looked at the scissors on the counter. She was just about to grab them but then grabbed the silver colored hair spray and sprayed it all over Lily's hair. "AAHHH!!!" Lily screamed. "MY HAIR!"  
  
"Payback is a bitch." Mimi grinned. Lily took her perfume and sprayed it on Mimi. Then Mimi grabbed her perfume and sprayed it at Lily. They kept spraying each other for about a minute. Finally, Mimi was able to break free and ran to the other bathroom. She heard Sora and Colleen arguing with each other. She opened the door and saw Sora's hair all frizzled. Colleen powder all over her black skirt. And they each had make up all over their face. "Sora? Can I borrow your eye liner?"  
  
"It's in my purse in our room." Sora said as she was trying to get the make up off her face.  
  
Mimi took off running to their room and looked frantically for Sora's purse. "If I were a purse, where would I be?" She looked under a pile of clothes and found it. She took out the eyeliner and realized she needed a mirror. "Crap! Nothing in this room can be a mirror!" She ran to the kitchen and looked in the toaster. She put it on and ran to the living room. Matt was lying on the couch. Mimi was out of breath from all the running she did.  
  
"Wow, did that kiss have that much affect on you?" Matt asked with a smirk.  
  
Mimi glared at him and flipped him off. "Congratulation Mimi! You won the challenge!" Steve said from the TV screen. "You are immune from the votes and get a day at the spa with Matt. You must be happy that you finally get to go to the spa."  
  
"Yes, I am." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Hey, what's that smell?" Matt asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So...who should be kicked out? Colleen, Lily, or Sora? I still hope you won't vote for Sora. But if you want to, it's fine by me. Please vote! And you can still vote who should make an appearance if you haven't already, the choices are Davis, Kari, or Tai. So again, please vote! I must have said vote like a million times lol, but that is how important it is! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Later! 


	22. Basketball

And I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a long time, been sorta busy. Thanks to all those who voted! You're the best! Oh I also wanted to say that TK and Kari are already together. So who is being kicked out and who is making a guest appearance? Here is where you will find the answers! Day 21 and 22, so Sunday and Monday!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Basketball"  
  
Everyone was in the living room, waiting to hear who was the next person to be kicked out of the house. Steve's head popped up on the TV screen. "Well, it's that time again. One of you will have to say bye to the others and get your stuff and leave. I wish it wasn't so but it's part of the game. I'm sorry Lily, you're the person who got the most votes."  
  
Colleen and Sora sighed in relief. Lily burst in to tears. "NOOOOOO!!!!!! There has to be a mistake! I want a recount!" Lily cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. It's official. You're out." Steve said.  
  
"But Matt and I belong together!" Lily sobbed.  
  
"Well the viewers at home didn't think so. So Lily, please get your things and say bye to the others." Steve said. Lily got her luggage and gave a hug to each of the girls. When she got to Matt, she gave him a huge hug and cried into his shoulders...and she just stayed there. "Umm...Lily? There's a cab waiting for you outside to take you home." She said her goodbyes and left. "Okay, now I need all of the rest of you to get into the van outside." Everyone did so and the van took off.  
  
After a few minutes the van stopped and everyone got off, they were in front of a big stadium. They all went inside and there was a basketball court. Mimi, Sora, and Colleen walked onto the court and looked around. "Gee, I wonder what we are going to do today." Mimi said sarcastically. "Hey, wait a minute, where's Matt?" Just then, a figure came through the doors from the other side of where the girls were. "Where the hell have you been Matt?!" Mimi yelled across the court.  
  
"You know, you're the 3rd person to have mistaken me for Matt today. I personally think I'm more cuter than him."  
  
"TK!!!!" Mimi yelled as she ran and jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to play hockey with you guys." TK said. Mimi gave him a surprised look. "I'm here to play basketball, duh." TK laughed as he went to mess up Mimi's hair. Mimi squealed and quickly hid behind Sora who just walked up to them. "Hey Sora!" TK said happily.  
  
"Hey TK! Long time no see!" Sora smiled as she gave him a hug. "Oh, this is Colleen. Colleen, this is TK, Matt's younger brother."  
  
"Wow! You and Matt look alot a like each other." Colleen said.  
  
"I know! Just the other day a group of girls mobbed me when I came out of the store!"  
  
"Kari wasn't too happy with that was she?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Those girls were lucky that Kari wasn't with me. She would've kicked their asses. Where's my older, less attractive brother?" TK asked. Sora was just about to say something when the lights went out.  
  
"We're about to get murder aren't we?" Mimi asked as she held onto someone's arm tightly.  
  
Music started to play and the intercom was turned on. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, you're just about to see the greatest human being alive!" Said a voice that sounded a lot like Steve. A couple of spotlights were turned on and was going in different directions. "He is The Rock God, women can't help but stare at him, and he is talented in everything!"  
  
Mimi groaned, "Can his ego get any bigger?" Mimi said as she went to see whose arm she was holding onto. To her surprise, it wasn't TK, Sora or Colleen. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Here he is, in person! Give it up for MATT ISHIDA!!!!!" Steve yelled into the microphone. Matt came out running from the doors with a spotlight on him as he ran. When he reached to the center court where everyone was, the lights got turned back on. "Just to let you guys know, this was Matt's idea." Steve said.  
  
"Sweet entrance Matt!" TK said as he greeted Matt.  
  
"It was sooooooo cool Matt!" Matt stood there, frozen, he knew that voice from anywhere.  
  
"Please tell me Jun isn't behind me..." Matt said.  
  
"Well, she's not *exactly* behind, more like next to you..." TK said.  
  
Matt turned and Jun jumped on him. "H-hey Jun...What are you doing here?" Jun was about to answer but the lights went out again. The music started up again and so did the spotlights.  
  
"Our next star player is cooler than ice! Men from all around the world want to be him! Here he is! DDDAAAVVVIIIISSS!!!!!!" A spotlight shined at the door, but he didn't come out of it. "I said, HERE'S DAVIS!" Still nothing. "DAVIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Steve yelled into the microphone. Davis finally appeared, he had a hot dog in his hands.  
  
"Jun! How did you get here?!" Davis asked with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Close your mouth will you?! I followed you here." Jun said as he held onto Matt's arm tightly. Matt looked like he wanted to die.  
  
Steve showed up. "Hey everybody! Let's start playing basketball! Matt, you're captain and your team has Sora and Davis. TK, you're captain and your team has Mimi and Colleen."  
  
"You're going down Matt!" Mimi said confidently.  
  
"Oh? Care to make it interesting? By making a bet?" Matt challenged.  
  
"A bet? Okay. How about the loser has to be the winner's slave for a day." Mimi said.  
  
"Deal." The two shook hands. Jun took a seat in the bleachers, holding an "I LOVE MATT" sign. Sora was to guard Colleen, Davis was to guard Mimi and TK was to guard Matt. "You know you can't beat me, so why even try to?" Matt said to TK.  
  
"Please, I can beat you with one hand!" TK laughed.  
  
Steve held the ball between Matt and TK. "Remember to play fair!" He threw the ball up and Matt smacked the ball towards Sora. Sora then dribbled it to their side of the court and passed it to Matt who made a basket. Five minutes later, TK scored 2 points. Eleven minutes later Matt made 2 more baskets. TK had the ball and passed it to Mimi, but Davis intercepted. Then Davis made a basket, but to the other team's basket.  
  
"DAVIS!!" Matt yelled. "You just scored for the other team!"  
  
"Sorry! I was confused!" Davis protested.  
  
An hour later and the score was 45 to 30, Matt's team was winning. Mimi got a wicked idea but wasn't sure if it would work. She told Colleen about her plans and it took some persuading to get her to agree with it. Matt had the ball and was going to score until Colleen jumped in front of him and flashed him. Matt dropped the ball that second. Davis also stared. Mimi picked up the ball and made a basket. Jun wasn't pleased at all.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and the score was 57 to 56, TK's team was in the lead. There was only 3 minutes left. Davis was dribbling the ball and Mimi guarded him. He made a shot and Mimi tried to block it, but failed to and fell on Davis. He had a pretty nasty fall. "OWWW!!!! I hurt my ankle!! I can't play!!"  
  
"How are we going to play now? Davis, you can still play can't you?" Matt asked. Davis stood up and tried to walk but screamed in pain. "I'll take that as a no...So who will play in Davis place?"  
  
"I CAN! I CAN!" Jun yelled.  
  
Matt groaned, "I guess I have no other choice. Okay Jun, you can play." Matt said sadly.  
  
Jun cheered and went to guard Mimi. Matt dribbled the ball and saw that Sora was being completely blocked by Colleen. He passed the ball the Jun. Jun dribbled the ball and made a shot with seconds until the buzzer goes off....  
  
Matt's life depended whether Jun made this basket or not. 'Please Jun, be useful for once and make the basket!' Matt thought as he watched Jun made the shot. The ball was headed right toward the hoop, looking like it was going to be a 2 point score. Jun had stars in her eyes, so certain that she made a score and now Matt will finally like her. But TK lifted Mimi up with his hands and she blocked the ball. *BBBUUUUUUZZZZZZZ* "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt and Jun yelled. TK and Mimi high five each other. Jun looked like she was going to go all psycho on Mimi.  
  
"You just had to ruin everything don't you! I was supposed to make that basket! Matt was supposed to fall in love with me for doing that! But noooooo, YOU HAD TO BLOCK MY SHOT!!" Jun yelled.  
  
"Jun, don't you think you're being a little harsh on Mim-" Davis started.  
  
"Do you want me to tell mom what you use to do with her make-up when we were little?!" Jun warned.  
  
Davis kept his mouth shut. "Dude, what did you use to do?" TK grinned. Davis glared at him.  
  
Matt walked up to Jun. "Okay, Jun, I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to choose my words very carefully. I think you're a psycho. I want to get as far away from you as I possibly can. "  
  
"What?" Jun asked.  
  
Matt stepped a further back. "I'm just not the guy for you. You need a guy who's happy, and perky all the time. Maybe a guy whose had part of his brain removed and he thinks he's a bunny, and you can go off and be bunnies together."  
  
"But...but Matt! You're my bunny!" Jun cried.  
  
"No Jun, I'm a porcupine, I will end up hurting you with my quills." Matt said seriously. TK and Davis were trying to hold in their laugh. "You will find your bunny someday, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday. Goodbye Jun."  
  
"Bye Mattie." Jun said sadly and went away. As soon as she was gone everyone started busting out laughing.  
  
"Way to go Matt!" TK cheered.  
  
"I think you finally got through to her, that's amazing! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Davis laughed.  
  
Matt was giving the guys high fives. He went to give the girls high fives but they just stood there with their arms crossed and glaring at Matt.  
  
"That was mean Yamato Ishida!" Sora scold. Matt cringed when she said his full name.  
  
"You hurt that poor girl's feelings!" Colleen shouted.  
  
Matt waited for Mimi to start yelling at him but she didn't. "I didn't like her so it was okay with me."  
  
~Guy's Locker Room~  
  
"Haha, Matt's going to be Mimi's slave for a day!" Davis laughed as he was changing his clothes. Matt whipped him with a towel. "Owww! That hurt dude!"  
  
"Matt is just acting like he is going to hate it. But the truth is, he is going to loooovvvveeee it!" TK teased Matt.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt asked.  
  
"Don't deny it! I know you have the hotts for Mimi." TK said.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Besides the fact that you always stare at her when she is not looking? You two are always flirting with each other. When she left for America a couple of years ago, you were so depressed you didn't leave your room for weeks!"  
  
"Matt likes Mimi! Matt likes Mimi!" Davis sang. "Owwww! Stop that man!" Matt had just whipped him with a towel again.  
  
"Okay, I admit it, I *use* to like Mimi. But she moved away, so I don't anymore." Matt said.  
  
"If you don't want her then I'll take her," Davis said as he was going into a daydream. Matt was just about to whip his towel at Davis again but TK held out his hand. Then TK whipped him with his towel. "My ass is not made of steel guys!!"  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Mimi and Matt were at the spa. Matt was lying on the massage table, waiting for his masseuse. Mimi was in a separate room. Or at least she was suppose to be. She was trying to find her room and found Matt's room. She decided to take advantage of the situation. "Hellu, my neme-a is. Um...Ingrid, I'm gueeng tu be-a yuoor messeoose-a tudey." Mimi said in a swedish voice. Matt was about to lift his head up to greet 'Ingrid' but Mimi quickly pushed his head back down. "Um...Yuoo shuooldn't leefft yuoor heed up, keep yuoor heed doon et ell teemes."  
  
"Can I ask why?" Matt asked.  
  
"Becoose-a...It cuoold streeen yuoor neck! Yeeh, thet's it. Um...Unyvey! I'm gueeng tu poot sume-a ooeel oon yuoor budy noo." She grabbed a bottle and poured a lot of oil on Matt's back, a lot.  
  
"Don't you think you are putting a lot of oil there?" Matt asked in concern.  
  
"I'm a pruffesseeunel, I knoo vhet I'm dueeng sur." Mimi started to massage Matt and her hands slipped from pouring on too much oil. "Oops!" She grabbed a towel and wiped most of the oil off of him. Then she began to massage him again. "Su, ere-a yuoo here-a veet unybudy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm with this girl. I don't know where she is at though."  
  
"Ohh, I theenk I knoo vhu yuoo ere-a telkeeng ebuoot! Broon heur und iyes, she's fery pretty." Mimi said in her accent.  
  
"But she can be very annoying." Matt said. Mimi gave him a very hard massage. "Umm...are you suppose to be doing it that hard?"  
  
"Oh dun't tell me-a a munly gooy leeke-a yuoo cun't teke-a a messege- a frum leettle-a ool' me."  
  
"But you are doing it really hard!" Matt whined.  
  
"Elreeght yuoo beeg beby, I'll gu mure-a genter oon yuoo." Mimi said, but she still gave him a rather hard massage. She was pretty pissed at that 'very annoying' comment. She looked around the room and spotted a permant marker. "Ixcoose-a me-a oone-a mument..." She went and got the pen and wrote on Matt's back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt wondered why it felt like she was writing on his back.  
  
"Thees is a noo messege-a techneeqooe-a. It's sooppuse-a tu uh....feel guud." Mimi wrote some not so nice names on his back.  
  
Matt thought the masseuse had a weird accent. "So umm...What's the capital of Sweden?"  
  
"Zee cepeetel ooff Svedee? It's uhh...Lextun?" Mimi guessed.  
  
Matt had no idea what the capital of Sweden was so he didn't know if she was right or not. "Oh..."  
  
Mimi heard some noise from outside the room. "I gut tu get mure-a umm...ooeel! Be-a reeght beck! Remember, dun't leefft yuoor heed!" And she left the room.  
  
~Later That Day~  
  
Matt found out that his masseuse was really Mimi and was seeking out revenge. He looked in her massage room and her clothes were there but not her. He walked around the spa and spotted her in one of the sauna rooms. An evil idea came upon him. He went back to her room and took all of her clothes.  
  
~At The End Of The Day~  
  
"Matt? Mimi? It's time to goooo!!" Steve yelled, trying to find the two.  
  
"Here I am." Matt said, all dressed. "Mimi not here yet? I wonder what is keeping her..."  
  
"YOU JERK! You stole all my clothes!" Mimi yelled in her towel.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Matt said innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about! You took all of my clothes!" Mimi fumed.  
  
"Now why would I do such a thing?"  
  
"Because I-" Mimi stopped before she said too much. "Because you always do things to torture me."  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't take your clothes." Matt said, smiling widely. She had no proof that he took her clothes.  
  
"Here Mimi, you can go home in this robe!" Steve handed her a robe. Mimi went into a room and put on the robe. She walked back out, glaring at a happy Matt, and everyone walked to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here are the results for the first vote-Lily 23 (59%) Colleen 15 (39%) Sora 1 (2%) Second vote- Davis 15 (43%) Kari 11 (31%) Tai 9 (26%)  
  
Sorry if that was bad, I didn't know what to write about. And I don't mean to be discriminatory when I did the whole swedish accent thing, I got it from this website called "The Dialectizer" Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	23. Slave 4U

Day 23, Tuesday! Wow, about 7 or 8 more chapters left! I combined some chapters together and did some correction. And I changed my mind about Matt being Mimi's slave for a week because he loss the basketball game. It's only for a day. Oh! Thanks to all those who reviewed! You rock! And to the person who asked where I got the name Malia from. I was just looking at the credits of a japanese cartoon and spotted the name. Sorry for not answering you question sooner!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Slave 4U"  
  
"Say it Matt."  
  
"No."  
  
"I mean it Matt! You have to say it!"  
  
"But why?" Matt whined.  
  
"Because I'm your Master for the day! And I order you to say it!"  
  
"Fine! What can I do for you?" Matt said in a monotone voice.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Matt sighed. "The beautiful Princess Mimi?"  
  
"That's better!" Mimi smiled as she laid on her bed. "I want you to clean my room." Matt's jaw dropped open. "Oh come on! It isn't that messy."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if I found a lost kid in your pile of clothes." Mimi whacked Matt on the head. "Fine, I will clean your room..." Mimi gave him a look. "...Princess Mimi."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
Mimi still laid on her bed, watching Matt clean her room with a smile. She made him wear a pink apron and matching bandana. Matt was cleaning her closet, which was a total mess. He couldn't believe he found a person who was messier than him. He was throwing some clothes in the hamper when he uncovered a letter. He looked behind him and saw that Mimi was reading a magazine. He debated in his head whether he should read the letter or not. He didn't know who it was from or what it was about. He slowly opened the letter. "AHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!" Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs. Matt whipped around and saw a very pissed off Mimi. "That's my letter from Tai!!" She tried to snatch the letter from Matt but failed.  
  
"Why don't you want me to read it?" Matt asked with an innocent expression. "Is there something in there that you don't want me to know about?"  
  
"No! It's just that I don't want you to read it!" Mimi kept trying to reach for it but he held it over his head. "Gimmie! It is *my* letter!"  
  
"Is there something about me in it?" Matt smiled.  
  
"Not everything is about you!"  
  
"Oh but it is, Princess." Matt grinned. He was having a good time making her mad. Mimi tickled him in the ribs, which forced his arm down and she took the letter away. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"That was so not fair!" He tickled her and she squealed. Mimi ran and Matt chased her around the room. She took a shirt out of the hamper and threw it at him. "Come on! I just cleaned the room!" Matt complained. But she kept throwing her clothes at him. She ran out of the room and Matt grabbed her blanket and ran after her. He was holding the blanket so he couldn't really tell where he was going. He felt someone and covered the person with the blanket. "Ha ha ha ha! Jokes on you!" He moved the blanket and saw that it wasn't Mimi. Instead, there was a very surprised Steve.  
  
"Why did you just molest me Matt?"  
  
"Oh...Sorry Steve..." Matt said sheepishly.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Steve asked.  
  
"Here I am!" Mimi popped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Good! I need to talk to the both of you. Matt, as it turned out, you have to shoot a music video today. Your manager thought it would be a great idea for Mimi to appear in it. So there's a car waiting for the both of you outside."  
  
"What if I don't want to be in it?" Mimi did wanted to be in it but she didn't want Matt to know that.  
  
"Well your agent agreed to it. So you have to be in it. Try not to kill each other for the next couple of hours okay? See you guys!"  
  
~At the studio~  
  
Matt got together with his band mates and Mimi was in the make-up room. "What's up Matt?! I haven't seen you for months!" Mike, the drummer, said.  
  
"So, you've been stuck in a house full of chicks...Must be pretty great." Tom, the bass guitarist, winked.  
  
"You would think." Matt said.  
  
"Is there any girl you are leaning towards to? I think you should get together with Mimi." Chris, the other guitarist, said.  
  
"Dude, you watch the show?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey! We all do! We're addicted to it man!" Tom said. "Serious man, who are you going to pick?"  
  
"I don't know it's too early to tell." Matt said.  
  
"If you don't pick Mimi, can I have her?" Mike asked.  
  
Matt was just about to reply to that when Mimi came out of her room. All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Her hair was back to pink with dark pink stripes. (She's wearing what the girl in the Linkin Park's music video was wearing) "Wow...you dyed your hair back to pink."  
  
"What, you don't like it this way?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I do, I think you look great like that."  
  
"Me too! You look really hott." Mike said. Mimi blushed.  
  
"Pink is definally your color!" Tom smiled.  
  
"Can I have your number?" Chris asked.  
  
"We should uh...start shooting the video? Mimi and I are only here for a couple of hours."  
  
(The music video is like the real music video, which is Linkin Park's Numb) ~The ride back to the house~  
  
"So...did you have a good time shooting the video?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah! I love the song. And the guys are really nice. Mike is really funny."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"What do you mean by like?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Mimi grinned widely. "Are you jealous Ishida?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar. Anyway, you're still my slave for the rest of the day. So you have to wash the dishes and read to me."  
  
"What? You can't read yourself?" Matt laughed.  
  
"No...I just...like you voice..." Mimi said slowly as she blushed. She couldn't believe she had just said that.  
  
Matt smiled. "Okay Princess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what was in that letter that Tai wrote to her? That should be revealed in the future. So what do you think? I hope the next time I update will be sooner than last time...Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you want! And can anyone tell me how to delete chapters? Thanks! Bye! 


	24. A Surprise Sight

Here's chapter 24! Day 24, Wednesday. Sorry for not updating but a lot of things got in the way. There was homework, debate, sickness, and of course writer's block. But I did update. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 23!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A Surprise Sight"  
  
Matt was taking a shower in the bathroom. Unknown to Matt, he wasn't alone. A certain someone was in there putting on her make-up and fixing her hair because she had all of her belongings in there. The bathroom was locked but she managed to pick the lock with a hairpin. The girl figured she would be quick and be gone before he knows it. She frowned that the steam was fogging up the mirror. She had to wipe it with her hands. She was so focus on the mirror that she didn't hear the shower being turned off. Matt shoved the shower curtains to the side and started to climb out when he saw her, looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "AHH! MIMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!" Matt said as he closed the shower curtains quickly.  
  
Mimi could feel her heart beating fast, she was surprised when he opened the shower curtains. She smiled rather mischievously. She didn't really regret seeing him the way she saw him. "Well, you were taking so long and I had all of my stuff in here. I wanted to get ready earlier but you were taking soooo long-" she was cut off from Matt.  
  
"So?! Couldn't you have waited just 10 more minutes? Is that so much to ask?!" Matt could feel his face getting hot. He was pretty angry and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Gosh Matt. You don't need to have a heart attack, it's not like I never seen those before," she said with a laugh.  
  
"It's not funny, give me my towel and get out!"  
  
She got his towel and tossed it to him over the shower, he caught it, and by the time he opened the shower curtains she was gone. He went over to the mirror and he could smell the mist that she sprayed on herself when she was there. It was strawberry...  
  
~Later That Day~  
  
All Matt can think about today was that damn letter. It was driving him crazy! He was going to find that letter, even if it's going to kill him. He saw that Mimi was on the couch watching some chick flick. Sora was outside tanning and Colleen was reading a book in her room. He quietly walked into Mimi's room and looked around. He went over to her bed and looked under the pillows. "Yes!" Matt said quietly. There was the letter! He picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Matt-  
Do you really think I'm that stupid to put the letter under my pillow? Come on, give me some credit. You're never gonna get your grubby little hands on my letter. Hahahahahaha!!!!!!  
Love always, Mimi P.S. Here's a little hint, the letter isn't in my room.  
  
"Damn it!" Finding that letter is going to be a lot harder than he expected. He went out of the room and into the kitchen. He grabbed the Frosted Flakes cereal and poured himself a bowl. Then he took both the box and the bowl to the table and started eating. He read the back of the box as he ate. "Free Tony the Tiger rub-on tattoo inside the box." He looked in the cereal but found nothing. 'This day is getting worse and worse!' Matt thought. He looked between the cereal and the box and found something very interesting. It was the letter! He got it out and quickly unfolded it.  
  
Hey Mimi-  
I think you should tell  
  
"Matt!" Colleen yelled. Matt folded the letter back up and crossed his arms over it to hide it. "What are you doing there Matt?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just uh...eating some cereal." Matt nervously said. Colleen gave him a weird look. "How about you? What are you doing?"  
  
"I was reading this book, called-" Matt zoned out and started thinking about what could be in the letter. "Matt? Are you listening?"  
  
"Yeah! Sounds like an interesting book."  
  
"I'm going to go take a swim. See ya later!" Colleen said and left.  
  
Matt made sure she was outside before he opened the letter again.  
  
Hey Mimi-  
I think you should tell  
  
"Matt!" Mimi yelled. He quickly hid the letter and picked up Colleen's book and pretend to read. "What are you doing? And why do you look so nervous?" Mimi asked as she went over to him.  
  
"I'm just reading, and maybe I look nervous because I had a FREAKEN HEART ATTACK EARLIER!"  
  
"I told you it was an accident! Anyway what book are you reading?"  
  
Matt closed the book and looked at the cover. "The Last Temptation by Barbara Black."  
  
Mimi took the book out of his hands. "I'm surprised Matt, you don't look like the kind of person who would read romance novels." She tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"This just shows you that you don't know me as well as you think you do."  
  
"What is the book about?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What is the book about?" Matt repeated.  
  
"Yeah, what is the book about Matt?"  
  
"The book is about...uh..." He looked at the cover of the book, hoping it would help him explain what the book was about. "It's about a blonde long-haired muscular man wearing a white shirt." Mimi's eyebrow rose. "And he is a doctor, yeah. He's helping this woman who has a medical conditions where she faints alot." Now he wished he had listen to Colleen when she was talking about the book.  
  
"Right...It looks like you are hiding something. What do you got there under your arms?"  
  
"Nothing...Nothing at all..."  
  
Mimi looked over at the empty bowl and then at the cereal box. Her eyes widen, "You found my letter! Give it back Matt! That is a total invasion of my privacy!"  
  
"Like you didn't invade my privacy today!"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "When are you gonna get over that?!"  
  
"It's not an easy thing to get over!"  
  
"Whatever! Give me my letter back!" Mimi jumped on him and wrestled with him for the letter. Sora and Colleen came in from the backyard. When they saw what was going on, they couldn't help by feel envy.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Sora asked.  
  
Matt stopped and looked at her, which gave Mimi the chance to snatch the letter. "Hahahahaha! Don't mess with me Ishida because I will always beat you!"  
  
"I will get my hands on that letter Mimi, even if it is the last thing I do!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Will Matt ever find that letter? Find out in chapter 25! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	25. The Secret Is Out

Here's the chapter all of you have been waiting for, CHAPTER 25! Day 25, Thursday! The reason why I haven't updated in such a long time was because I dropped my laptop so I couldn't write or go on the internet. I was glad to see that this story is still up, but I don't know for how long. I've seen that FFN have been deleting stories. They should really read the stories before they delete it. Anyway, I plan that when I finish this story I'm going to have a quiz for it. I'll make a quiz and you could take it and see how you did. So if you want to do well on it you better start studying, but it won't be available until the story is done, which might be a while....Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 24!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"The Secret Is Out"

Matt had given up all hope. He was never going to find Mimi's letter. He spent all day yesterday and this afternoon looking all over the house for it. But he found nothing. Well, that's not entirely true, he did find 67 cents and a brown M&M (Which he ate and found out it wasn't an M&M after all.) Matt sighed and flopped onto the couch, this wasn't his day. The door bell rung. "Door!" None of the girls answered him. "DOOR!!!" He yelled louder. Still, no reply. He sighed in frustration and got up. He opened the door and there was Steve with a kid.

"Took you long enough to answer the door." Steve went into the house holding the kid's hand.

"Sure, Come on in Steve." Matt said sarcastically.

"Guess what you're gonna do today." Steve said brightly.

"I bet it has something to do with that kid."

"Yep. You're going to babysit my son here, Adam."

"What?!" Matt exclaimed. "We already did a challenge where we had to babysit kids!"

"I know, since you did such a good job you get to babysit my kid. And yeah....it is hard to find a babysitter at a reasonable price."

"How much am I getting paid for this?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." Steve replied.

"Hell no!"

"Watch your language!" Steve covered Adam's ears.

"Sorry. Why can't one of the girls do it?"

"He's scared of girls. He thinks they have cooties. Anyway, love to stay and chat but I have dinner reservation at seven. I'll be back at around 10. Oh, don't give him any soda or candy. Be nice to Matt, Adam. Bye." He hugged Adam and left while Matt stared at him in disbelief. He closed the door and looked over at the boy, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey, who is this little fella?" Mimi asked when she came out of her room.

Adam ran to hide behind Matt. Mimi looked at Matt for an answer.

"You just have that affect on guys." Matt smirked.

She glared at him. "I promise I'll be nice. If you tell me your name I'll give you a coloring book so you can color." Mimi smiled sweetly at Adam.

Adam slowly came closer to her, but was still clutching onto Matt's pants. "My name is Adam. "

"That's a nice name Adam. I'll go get that coloring book now. It's in my room." She left and in a few minutes she came back with the coloring book and a box of crayons. "Here you go." She gave them to Adam and he went over to the coffee table and started coloring.

"Why do you have a coloring book?" Matt laughed.

"It's a great way to past the time. So why is he here?" Mimi asked.

"He's my illegible child."

"I'm serious smartass."

"You need to get that dirty mouth wash."

Mimi made sure Adam wasn't looking when she flipped him off. "If you must know, he's Steve's. I'm babysitting him tonight."

"Oh, well try not to corrupt him too much." Mimi smirked before she walked away.

Matt went into the living room to see how Adam was doing. He had just finish coloring a lion blue. "Is that girl your friend?"

"Umm...yeah, she's a friend of mine. Do you think she is pretty?"

Adam blushed and went back to coloring. "No, girls have cooties." Matt laughed. Adam flipped through the book to find something to color when he found a folded piece of paper. He took it and unfolded it to see that it was filled with words. "Matt? What does this say?"

Matt took the paper and his heart started pumping fast. This was it! He found it! Or rather Adam found it. This was the letter! A huge grin spread on his face. "Let's find out. Dear Mimi, I think you should tell Matt that you have been writing to a prisoner using his name. The woman is being released in like two months Mimi! She seems really eager to him. I seriously think Matt is in danger. You don't know what this woman is capable of. He needs to know so he can protect himself. Just get it over with and tell him, before it's too late. Love Tai. P.S. Don't let Matt read this letter." Matt just sat there in silence, soaking up all the information.

"That's was boring." Adam said and he went back to coloring.

"I got a bone to pick with someone." Matt got up and walked to Mimi's room. He opened the door and saw Mimi reading a magazine and Sora cleaning her closet. "Sora, would you mind watching Adam for me for a bit? He is Steve's son. I'm babysitting for tonight."

Sora looked confused. "Huh? Uh...sure, okay...." She left the room after she gave a look at Mimi, who was confused as she was. Matt closed the door after she left.

"We need to talk."

Mimi placed her magazine down and saw him holding a folded piece of paper. She realized what it was and butterflies appeared in her stomach. "Matt, I-"

"Who is she?" Matt demanded to know.

Mimi hesitated. "Her name is Susan. She is uh....doing time for attempting to kill her boyfriend."

"Why and when did you start writing to her with my name?" Matt asked.

"About 10 years ago, after you called me a spoiled princess when I was leaving for America."

Matt was speechless. "Don't you think that is going a little extreme?!"

"I was 11! It seemed like a good idea at the time..." Mimi trailed off.

"Why didn't you stop writing to her?!"

"I tried! I stopped writing to her for like two months and she kept writing to me. She was angrier in each letter and I was afraid she was going to go after you in the future so I kept writing to make her happy." Mimi tried to avoid Matt's intense stare by looking at the floor. "You know, she's really nice once you get to know her." She said trying to make the situation better.

"She tried to kill a man Mimi!" Matt said angrily.

"They never found the weapon!" She said in defense.

"Did she tell you where she hid it?" He said sarcastically.

Her face blushed. "...That's not the point!" Matt's eyes widen. He was only joking. He sighed in frustration. "Look, I'll....write a letter to her saying that it was me this whole time, okay." She looked up at him, hoping he would calm down.

He looked at her and tried hard not to smile. He didn't know why, but she just always had this way of making him smile, even during serious moments like this. "Okay, but you better do it."

Mimi quickly crossed her heart. "I promise. Thanks." She smiled brightly. She was surprised that he took it so well.

Matt turned to leave the room but turned back around. "Why did she try to kill her boyfriend anyway?"

"He called her fat." Mimi said simply.

So how was it? I did have a major writer's block for what the letter could be about. I bet you didn't expect that to happen haha. Now I just need to update my other stories! Here I go! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	26. Final Immunity Challenge

Chapter 26! Friday! One chapter closer to finishing! I must admit I did sort of forgot my fanfics for a moment....I'm sorry its been so long since the last update! Don't kill me! Anyway, here's chapter 26! Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 25.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"Final Immunity Challenge"

Everyone was waiting in the living room for Steve's head to pop up on the tv for their final immunity challenge. Mimi fell asleep in the arm chair. Matt dread for the end. He had no idea who he was going to pick, well he did have some sort of idea but there was a good chance she would reject him. Or would she? He took a magazine off the coffee table and flipped through it but it was hard for him to concentrate. He looked across from him and saw Mimi sleeping peacefully, who was wearing a low-cut tank top. "Geez Matt, take a picture it would last longer." Sora said bitterly. She was a tiny bit jealous.

"I'm offended. I wasn't staring at her breast." Matt retorted.

"It sure looked like it...." Colleen said as she threw an M&M into her mouth.

"I just got an idea, can I have some M&Ms Colleen?"

"Um....Sure...." She gave Matt a few M&Ms and expected him to eat them but he didn't. Instead he threw a blue M&M at Mimi, trying to get it into her cleavage. "Matt! Mimi's going to kill you!"

"That's what makes it all fun." Matt laughed. Sora rolled her eyes. He kept throwing M&Ms and finally got one in. He was rather proud of himself.

"Big deal, it isn't hard getting one in. I bet you can't get it out without her waking up." Colleen smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Matt asked.

"Why yes it is. I bet you 20 dollars that you can't get that M&M out of her top without her waking up."

"Deal." He shook hands with Colleen to seal the deal. He got up from his chair and walked over to Mimi. He looked down her tank, trying to figure out how to get the M&M out. He could see it but he can't use his hands, Mimi would defiantly wake up. He looked at her hair which was held up by two pink chopsticks. He slowly took one out and she made a slight movement. Then he took the other one out. He watched as her hair fall out and fall on her shoulders. Colleen and Sora watched quietly, not sure if they wanted Matt to succeed or not. He proceed to get the M&M out. He was able to pick up the M&M with the chopsticks and was pulling out slowly. DINGDONG The door bell rang. Matt dropped the M&M back into her cleavage and was so startled he fell on top of Mimi. If she didn't wake up to the door bell she surely was woken up by having Matt's weight fall on her.

"What the! Matt! What are you doing on top of me?!" Mimi yelled.

"Um...I tripped..."

"And what are you doing with my chopsticks?!"

"Um...I accidentally grabbed them as I fell on you?"

"What is an M&M doing in my tank top?!

"Uh...I don't know. Are you sure it wasn't there before you fell asleep?"

Mimi glared at Matt angrily. "How dumb do you think I am Matt?! And get off of me you're crushing the bones in my legs!" Matt got off and went back to his chair.

"IS SOMEONE GOING TO LET ME IN?!?!" Steve yelled. Everyone was distracted by Matt falling on Mimi that they forgot that the doorbell rang.

Colleen got up and let Steve into the house. "What a surprise! We didn't expect you coming, we thought you were going to show up on the tv."

Steve walked into the living room and gestured everyone to stand up. "Well this is your last immunity challenge so we figured it should be special. We are having a trivia contest about Matt in the backyard!" They went to the backyard and saw 3 podium alined next to each other and another one for the host. An arm chair was right next to the host, for Matt to sit. Mimi, Sora, and Colleen took their place at the podium and Matt and Steve went to theirs. "Are we ready to play?! I will read a question and list 4 possible answers to it. You will buzz in and tell me the answer. If you get it right, you will get 100 points, if you answer wrong you will lose 100 points. Sounds easy? Think again. Let's play!!!! Matt has swallowed a a. wedding ring, b. rock, c. miniature toy gun or d. marble."

BUZZ "B! A rock!" Colleen answered.

"Wrong! That's negative 100 for you Colleen." Steve said. Colleen frowned.

BUZZ "D, marble." Sora said.

"Correct! You get 100 points Sora. Next question, Matt hates pickles because a. the taste of it, b. of the smell, c. got slapped silly with one or d. a pickle ate him in his dream."

BUZZ "B, of the smell." Sora replied.

"Right! Another 100 points. Matt is banned from Chucky E. Cheese because he got into a fight with a. the mascot, b. the manager, c. a customer or d. a kid."

BUZZ Mimi had no idea what the answer was but decided to guess. "D, a kid."

"Wrong, you lost a 100 points."

BUZZ "A, mascot!" Colleen said.

"That's right! You are at 0 now."

"Why did you get into a fight with the mascot?" Mimi asked.

"He was asking for it! He was hitting on my girlfriend at the time."

"Next question, what movie did Matt cry at? A. The Notebook, b. Titanic, c. Bambi or d. A Walk to Remember."

BUZZ "B, Titanic." Sora answered.

"Correct! Your total is 300 points now."

"I can't believed you cried at Titanic!" Mimi laughed loudly.

"Jack and Rose belonged together!" Matt retorted, feeling his face get hot.

"Don't make fun of the poor guy, so what if cries at chick flicks?" Steve said, Matt glared at him. "Matt was fired from being a bag boy because a. he was a distraction for the female workers, b. rarely showed up, c. hid in the bathroom when it was time to clean up or d. got into a fight with a customer who dissed on his bagging technique."

BUZZ "D, he got into a fight with a customer!" Colleen said.

"Wrong! You are down a 100 now."

BUZZ "C, he hid in the bathroom." Mimi guessed.

"Right! You are at 0 now. Matt's first words were a. cat, b. whatever, c. dad or d. mom."

BUZZ "B, whatever." Mimi said.

"Right! You have a 100 points. What is Matt's biggest pet peeve? A. lip syncing, b. bad drivers, c. Tai or d. Mimi."

"Hey! I resent that!" Mimi said angrily. Matt chuckled.

BUZZ "A, lip syncing." Sora answered.

"Correct! You have a total of 400 points and is in the lead! Matt won what contest at the age of 2? A. baby contest, b. drawing contest, c. building blocks contest or d. eating contest."

BUZZ "A, baby contest." Sora said.

"Wrong! You lost a 100 points."

"D, eating contest." Mimi answered.

"Right! You have 200 points now. What was Matt dressed as for Halloween when he was 5 years old? A. Power Ranger, b. baby chick, c. cowboy or d. dinosaur?"

BUZZ "A, Power Ranger?" Colleen guessed.

"Incorrect! You are down a 100."

BUZZ "C, cowboy." Sora answered.

"Wrong! You have 300 points now."

BUZZ "B, baby chick?" Mimi said.

"Right! You are now tied with Sora with 300 points."

"You were a baby chick for Halloween?!" Colleen asked.

"My mom made me ok!!" Matt said defensively.

"Now we must go to the tie braker question. This is between Mimi and Sora. Here's the question, good luck to both of you. Matt's first instrument was a-

BUZZ "HARMONICA!!" Mimi and Sora buzzed and yelled at the same time.

"Uh...I don't know who buzzed in first, but that is the right answer. Hold on, lets get the judges opinion on this." They waited around for 5 minutes. No one said a word. Colleen was depressed that she lost, Mimi and Sora glared at each other, Matt was wondering who was going to win the immunity challenge, and Steve making an airplane out of his cards. "There is a winner! And by a fraction of a second, Sora wins the final immunity challenge! Congratulations Sora!"

So what do you think? Anyway I'll try to update faster. I will finish this story, it all depends on when hehehe. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	27. The Beach

Hey all! Wow. I'm kinda surprised at how people reacted when Sora won lol. It's not over! Almost but not yet. To answer some people's question on why Mimi was so competitive last time was because I wanted to show that she is starting to want to win the competition, you know? Thanks to all those who reviewed! You're the best! Day 27, Saturday!

"The Beach"

It was six o'clock in the morning when Steve knocked on the door of the house. He waited but nobody opened the door. He started to pound the door as hard as he could with both of his fist. There were some grumbling and swearing on the other side. An annoyed Matt opened the door. His eyes barely open. "Can I help you?"

"I have a surprise for you and the girls!" Steve said happily as he walked in. Matt just stared and thought 'This surprise better be good.' "Sora! Colleen! Mimi! Get up!" Soon Sora and Colleen came out of their rooms in a zombie like manner. "Where's Mimi?" Steve asked.

"Good luck waking her up. She can sleep through practically anything. And when you do wake her up, be prepared to face her wrath." Sora said with a yawn.

"Oh, well I guess she doesn't have to be here... Anyway, I have good news for all of you! You all are going on a getaway for two days!"

"Where are we going?" Colleen asked.

"It's a surprise. So I need all of you to pack your things. You'll be departing in an hour!" Steve said with cheer. Matt groaned, he hated packing.

An hour later Matt was all dressed and packed, so was Sora and Colleen. Mimi on the other hand was still asleep in her bed, unaware of the trip. Sora did take the liberty to pack for her. Steve put all the luggage into the back of the van and Matt carried Mimi out of her bed and into a seat in the van. Steve then tied a black blindfold over their eyes and they got into their seats. After everybody settled in their seats the van was started and off it went.

All the girls were sleeping in their seats within a half hour. Matt however was wide awake and bored. He moved his foot and accidentally stepped on someone's foot. Matt panicked, he prayed to god he didn't step on Mimi's foot. The last time he woke her up from her sleep was back when they were in the digiworld. He woke her up because it was her shift to keep watch and she went Godzilla on him. She yelled at him and when she was finally done, her shift was over.

He sat very still, trying not to make any noise. He heard the person toss and turn in her seat. Matt crossed his fingers and held his breath. "AHHH! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND! BLIND!" Mimi screamed. He cringed. Yep, he woke Mimi up. Mimi's scream startled the driver and the van swerved from side to side. "AHHHH! Where the hell am I!"

"Mimi! Calm down. You're not blind! You have a blindfold on!" Sora yelled. "We're in a van. We're going to a getaway for two days."

"Oh..." Mimi settled down and thought over what Sora had said. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Colleen said, as her heart was returning back to a steady pace.

The van stopped and everybody jerked forward. Unfortunately for Mimi she wasn't buckled in and she fell out of her seat. "Owww... So far this trip hasn't gone well for me." The van's door slid open and Steve helped Mimi up and out of the van. After that he helped everybody else out of the van since they still had their blindfold on.

"Alright everybody! You can take your blindfold off!" Steve shouted.

"Finally..." Matt mumbled. They all took off their blindfold and Mimi squealed in delight.

"We're at the beach!" Mimi then realized she was in her pajamas in front of hundreds of beach goers and quickly went back into the van and shut the door..

"Awesome!" Colleen said happily. "Where are we staying?"

"At that beach house over there." Steve pointed to a brown beach house near the waters. "You'll be staying there for today and tomorrow. The driver will put all your luggage in the house, the rest of you guys can go and enjoy the beach."

"Cool, I'm just gonna get my trunks." Matt opened the van's door.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mimi screamed and he quickly shut the door.

"What happened Matt?" Sora asked.

"Um...Mimi was changing into her bikini..." Matt blushed.

Later That Day

Matt laid on his beach towel, enjoying what the beach had to offer. He noticed a lot of teenage girls staring and giggling from afar but he's use to it by now, he actually found it quite amusing. Soon he heard a couple of guys hooting and hollering, which he didn't find so amusing. He tried to ignore them by closing his eyes but they kept getting louder and louder.

Someone was blocking his sunlight and he opened his eyes to see who it was. "Mimi, you're blocking my view."

"What are you talking about? I am the view." Mimi joked as she motioned him to scoot over. Matt moved over and she sat right next to him. "I was wondering, can you put some sun screen lotion on my back?" Matt's mouth turned into a smirk and Mimi rolled her eyes. "You're my last resort. Colleen is taking a shower and I don't know where Sora is."

"Sure." She gave him the bottle of sun screen and he sat behind her. He squirt the lotion on her back and rubbed it all over. Suddenly he noticed a guy with wild brown hair walking at a far distance. It couldn't be who he thinks it is right? Nah, he was being another guy who doesn't have any fashion sense.

"Matt! Pay attention will you! You almost untied my top!" Mimi yelled. Matt continued to spread the sun screen on her back until someone walked up to them.

"Hey, will you put some sun screen on my back too, Matt?" The person smirked.

"Tai!" Mimi squealed and jumped up to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"The producers called me yesterday and told me to come."

Steve, Colleen and Sora walked up to where they were carrying a few stuff with them. "Ahh, I see Tai have found you guys." Steve said as Sora also gave a welcome hug to Tai.

"What's with all this stuff?" Matt asked, pointing at the boxes.

"Well, you and Tai are gonna have 3 competitions and there are things in the boxes for you guys to compete with."

"What! I thought I was on vacation!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you didn't think there wasn't going to be a catch did you?" Steve laughed. Matt didn't find anything amusing. His laughed faltered and stopped.

"I guess Matt doesn't want to get his ass kicked by me. Wise choice Matt." Tai taunted.

"You're not gonna take that from him, are you Matt?" Sora asked.

"Let's face it, I'm better and everyone knows it." Tai beamed as he flexed his muscles.

"Your ego is going to take a serious hit. You're on!"

First Competition

Everybody was at the sidewalk waiting for the first competition to start. There was a line of red tape on the ground and another one about 20 feet away. Large crowds showed up because they wanted to see what was going on. Sora, Colleen and Mimi made bets on whom they thought was going to win. Sora and Colleen betted on Matt while Mimi betted on Tai. Matt and Tai finally showed up wearing high heeled shoes. Matt wore a pair of blue ones and Tai wore brown. The whole crowd was laughing, especially the girls. Mimi took out her camera and started taking pictures. "Alright alright, settle down! Here's what you have to do, you must run from this red line to the other red line and run back in high heels. Whoever makes it back first wins! So please be behind the red line." Steve said.

"I can't believe I'm wearing high heels." Matt moaned as they were getting ready.

"Quit your whining, your shoes look prettier than mine..."

Matt gave him a confused look and Steve blew his whistle. Tai started walking as fast as he can and Matt followed after him. Tai almost tripped numerous times but was still in the lead. Tai made it to the other line first and then Matt. Matt was only a couple of inches away from Tai. Suddenly, one of Tai's heel snapped and he fell, just a feet away shy from the finish line. Matt walked his way across the finish line and won. He took off the shoes and threw them while saying "Yeah!" in a manly way.

"That's not fair! My heel broke off! I demand a rematch!" Tai yelled.

"In your face!" Matt shouted and rubbed his feet. "I don't see how you girls can wear those things!"

Second Competition

In this competition the guys had to carry a purse in each hand, arm stretched out, and see who can hold their arms out the longest. The purses weigh as much as Mimi's actual purse. Matt and Tai held their arms out while Steve and Sora were about to put the purses in Matt and Tai's hands. As soon as they place the purses in their hands, Steve blew his whistles once again.

"This isn't very hard." Matt said.

"No, not at all. I can do this for hours!" Tai said confidently.

Two Minutes Later

"Ahhhhhhh! I can't do this any more!" Tai whined. His arms were sagging and his knees were a little bent.

"God Mimi! What the hell do you put in there!" Matt asked, sweat trickling down his face.

"Just what every girl puts in her purse. Make up, keys, wallet, and a candy bar sometimes. In fact, I just lighten my purse lately. I had a brick before."

"A brick! Why!" Tai asked.

"You never know when it will come in handy..."

One Minutes Later

Tai's face was straining and you could see a blood vessel in his neck popping out. Matt couldn't handle it anymore, the muscles in his arms were burning. "Ahhh!" Matt dropped the purses and collapsed up the ground face up. Tai soon followed and joined Matt on the ground.

"My arms are dead..." Tai moaned.

"I wish my arms were dead. I can feel my muscles aching."

Mimi walked over to them and looked down at them. "You guys are weak." She laughed.

Third Competition

The last competition determines whether Matt or Tai win since at the moment they are tied. In this competition the guys have to stare at each without blinking. That's right, it's a staring contest. Matt and Tai sat at a foldable table, facing each other, getting ready for the competition. They were stretching their eye lids, blinking constantly, putting eye drops in, basically anything they could think of to prepare their eyes for this intense competition.

"You're going down Goggle Boy." Matt said as he rolled his eyes around.

"Oh we'll see...dork..." Tai muttered, he couldn't think of anything to call Matt.

"Let's stop this lame name calling contest and start the real contest! Are you ready guys?" Steve asked. Both Tai and Matt nodded their head. "Okay, three, two, one go!"

They began staring at each other. What the guys didn't know was that there were going to be a distraction to make them blink. Sora went to Tai while Mimi went over to Matt and both girls began to whisper things in their ear. They were only allowed to whisper naughty things into their ear and nothing else. Mimi really wanted to win and would do anything she could to do so. She made sure no one was paying close attention to them and blew into Matt's ear. Then she slowed began to nibble and lick his ear seductively and gently blew hot air. Matt bit his lip hard and tried to not pay attention to what's happening to his ear. His eye lids were half way down. He can't lose to Tai, he can't! Mimi whispered the naughtiest things she could think of. Matt was dying! He couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahhh!" Tai yelled as his eye lids went down, just a second before Matt's did.

"I won! I won! Hahahaha!" Matt yelled in joy.

"Damn it! I was so close!" Mimi said bitterly.

That's chapter 27! What did you think of it? I'm so sorry for not updating but I was waiting for some kind of inspiration and it took forever! But then I found it two days ago so I'm back in business! When the next update will be...I don't know... Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	28. The Dentist's

I'm back I'm back! Sorry for not updating but here it is! Chapter 28! Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 27! This chapter is the continuation of Day 27. So it's still Sunday, and guess what, today is Sunday! Wild!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"The Dentist"

The whole group got back to the beach house after the competition was over. When they got inside the house, they found their bags on the living room couch.

"Aww, I guess we have to unpack." Colleen groaned as she got her bag.

"Where are you staying Tai?" Sora asked as she picked up her bag.

"The producers rented me a hotel not to far from here." He answered as he shoved the rest of the bags onto the floor and plopped onto the couch.

"Don't throw my on the floor you jerk!" Mimi fumed as she grabbed her bag and threw it at Tai's face.

The bag slammed into his face. "OWWWW! Why did you have to do that for! I think I chipped a tooth!" Tai wailed in pain.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a drama queen. There's no way Mimi has the strength to throw her bag and chip your tooth." Tai opened his mouth and Matt saw that he was in fact not exaggerating. Mimi gasped and both her hands covered her mouth.

Tai took this as not a good sign. "Did I really chip my tooth! Give me a mirror!" Everyone just looks at one another nervously. Tai started to panic. "GIVE ME A MIRROR!" Sora quickly took a compact mirror out of her bag and handed it to him. He saw his front tooth was chipped pretty badly. He dropped the compact and lunged after Mimi. "I'll kill you!" He yelled, Sora and Colleen tried to hold him back as Mimi hid behind Matt.

"I'm so sorry Tai! It really doesn't look that bad!" Mimi pleaded as she held onto Matt as a shield.

"She's right Tai, some girls might find it appealing..." Matt said to calm him down.

"Liar! Who would want me now with this chipped tooth! I'm hideous now! HIDEOUS!"

"TAI! CALM DOWN!" Sora yelled as she struggled to hold him back. "You can go to the dentist and get it fixed! Nobody will be able to tell the difference!"

Hearing these words enraged Tai even more. "I HATE THE DENTIST! I'm not going to one! You can't make me!"

"Calm down! The dentist can give you some anesthesia that will knock you right out! You won't feel a thing!" Colleen tried to reason with him.

"I'll even drive you there!" Mimi offered. He glared at Mimi and she winced. "Or not..."

"I'll drive you, okay Tai? Then after the dentist we can give ice cream and then I'll drop you off at your hotel." Matt said.

Tai let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

At the Dentists

"I change my mind. I'm actually growing quite fond of the tooth. It makes me original! Let's go back." Tai said as they waited in the patient lounge.

"There's nothing to worry about. Now shut up and let me read my magazine before I give you another reason to see the dentist."

"Tai Kamiya? Dr. Geyser is ready to see you now." The nurse said holding a clipboard. Tai got up and slowly followed the nurse to the back. Matt sighed, wondering how long he was going to wait.

An Hour and a Half Later

The nurse came out to find Matt sleeping in his chair. "Excuse me? Sir? Sir?" She gave Matt a slight nudge and he woke up startled. "I'm sorry, but you came in with Mr. Kamiya right?" Matt nodded his head. "Well we gave him some anesthesia and he is going to need someone with him to make sure nothing bad will happen to him."

"What? Why?" Matt asked.

"Because the anesthesia will make him emotional or cuss everyone out." The nurse explained.

"Great..." Matt groaned. "Alright, where is he?"

"I'll go get him." The nurse went back to get Tai.

Matt put back the magazine he had read and stretched. The nurse came back pushing Tai in a wheelchair. Matt had to fight the urge to make fun of Tai, who was drooling at the corner of his mouth. "Hey Matt! My mouth is all numb!" He was hitting his chin with his hand. "See! I can't feel anything! Punch me, I won't feel a thing!"

"Maybe later. Come on, lets get back to the house." Matt said as he took over and pushed Tai.

Back at the House

Matt helped Tai into the house and settled him onto the couch. "I thought you were going to take Tai back to his hotel?" Mimi asked, fearing Tai would still be mad at her.

"It's not safe leaving him by himself. The anesthesia will make him either emotional or curse at everything." Matt explained as he sat next to Tai.

"Which is it?" Mimi asked as she sat on the other side of Tai.

"Oh no!" Tai wailed. "I got saliva on my shirt! It's ruined!"

"It'll dry right up and it won't be there anymore buddy." Matt reassured him.

"No no, it won't!" Tai began to take his shirt off and Mimi held back her laughter.

Matt struggled to keep Tai from taking his shirt off. "This isn't funny Mimi! Help me!"

"Sorry. Hey Tai! Wanna watch The Mummy?" Mimi suggested.

Tai stopped taking his shirt off and nodded his head. Mimi changed the channel to it and they watched the movie.

"I don't understand the plot!" Tai cried. "It's so confusing! I don't want to watch it anymore."

"Okay, okay. What do you want to do then?" Mimi asked.

"I want a popsicle. An orange one." Tai sniffled.

Matt got up and went over to the fridge. "Um, we have grape and cherry."

"I want an orange one."

"How about grape or cherry?"

"I WANT AN ORANGE ONE!" Tai started to cry again.

"Matt! Just go to the store and get an orange popsicle!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Argh, fine!" Matt thought he better get out of the house anyway before he punch Tai in the face. Matt left to go to the store, leaving Tai and Mimi alone.

They watched TV for awhile before Tai broke the silence. "Mimi, do you still like Matt?"

Mimi was surprised and looked around to make sure no one was around. "To tell you the truth, I think I do."

"Then you should tell him. I'm sure he would want to know."

"I don't know how he will react, I have no idea what his feelings towards me are. It seems like he hates me..." Mimi trailed off.

The door was jiggling meaning Matt was just outside the door. "He doesn't hate you. But you should really tell him."

Mimi started to panic. "Lets just drop it, Matt is back from the store."

"You have to tell him- " Tai was cut off because Mimi kissed him to get him to stop talking. Matt opened the door and was shocked at the sight before him.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Matt said, slightly jealous. Actually it was more than slightly.

Mimi's heart sank, she knew this had to look bad but she had to stop Tai from revealing her secret. "...Tai... dared... me to?" She crossed her fingers hoping Tai would go along.

"I did?" He looked at her and she gave him a glare. "That's right... I did."

Matt gave them a questioning look and threw an orange popsicle at Tai. "Here's your stupid orange popsicle."

"I wanted strawberry."

Matt couldn't hold in his anger anymore and went after Tai. Mimi quickly got in front of Tai to protect him while Tai started crying. "Get out of the way Mimi!" Matt yelled.

"Matt don't hurt him! He did nothing wrong!"

"He kis- " Matt stopped himself before he could say the rest.

Mimi looked at him confused, was he jealous? Why would he unless he liked her too...

"Where's my watermelon popsicle!" Tai whined.

How was it? A lot of Tai in this chapter. But he rocks right? Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	29. 21 Questions

What's up yall! Sorry for the delay, I was reading the new Harry Potter book and yeah... Anyway, today is Monday! Day 28! So close to the end, well kind of. I'm thinking there's about 7 more days left.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"21 Questions"

BAMBAMBAMBAM Matt let out a loud groan and got out of his comfortable warm bed. He staggered out of his room and headed toward the front door. "OWW! Shit!" He had just stubbed his toe against the coffee table. He reached the door and opened it to see Steve standing there beaming. "You know what time it is right now?"

"Um..." Steve looked at his watch, "it's 4:30."

"In the freaking morning!" Matt moaned as he leaned against the door frame. "What is sooo important that couldn't wait until a more reasonable time?"

"I need you and the girls to pack your things. It's time to go back to the house." Steve said.

"Why now?" Matt asked. "I'm sure I won't be the only one complaining about this early wake up call."

"Well it'll take awhile for you guys to pack your stuff and we want to be on the road before the morning rush."

Matt gave Steve a look as if he had just sprouted another head. "Why didn't you tell us to pack our stuff yesterday? It would have been more productive you kn-"

"Yeah yeah, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to wake the others and start packing? You have a half hour to be ready. We are on a tight schedule." Steve tapped his watch and looked rather annoyed.

Matt rolled his eyes and mumbled a few swear words as he turned around to wake the others. He walked over to Colleen's room first. He went over to her bed and saw her sleeping rather peacefully on her side. "Colleen... Colleen... Wake up... We have to leave..." Matt said gently as he softly nudged her arm. Her eye lids slowly opened and she let out a soft moan.

"Hmm... Wha?"

"We have a half hour to pack and be ready to leave."

"Mmm... Okay." She threw her blankets off of her and got up.

Matt left her room and went to Sora's. He stepped into her room and saw how neat it was. It wouldn't be to much of a trouble for her to pack her things up. Sora was always a light sleeper and woke up when Matt was cursing about the pain he had just endured from stubbing his toe. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh good, you're already awake. Steve said we have to leave in about twenty-five minutes. So start packing!" Matt said with a small smile.

"Alright. I think I can squeeze in a quick shower since I don't have to pack much." Sora said as she was getting up.

"Okay. Well, wish we luck. I'm going to try to wake the sleeping monster..." Matt joked as he left her room. Before he shut the door he heard Sora laugh. He walked into her room and was shocked. It was as if a tornado had gone through it. Her clothes were everywhere! How did the girl manage to do such damage to her room in only two days? He saw Mimi sleeping with the teddy bear he got her. He was about to give her a light nudge but then she started to say something.

"Mmm... why of course I like whip cream." Mimi said quietly.

Matt tried his hardest not to laugh. Was Mimi dreaming what he thought she was dreaming? Now he definitely didn't want to wake her up. He wanted to see what else she might say about her dream.

She giggled softly. "That feels good..."

Matt decided it was a good idea to pack for her, giving him an excuse to stay in her room. He didn't have much to pack for himself anyway. He found her bag and started packing for her. Mimi continued to toss and turn in her sleep with a smile on her face. He smiled at her but then it quickly turned into a frown. If she was having a sexual dream... Who was she dreaming of? His brain worked furiously to figure out who the mystery man could be. Was it just a meaningless dream or did it mean she was interested in someone? He was thinking so much he didn't realize he had her panties in his hand.

"Mmm... Oh Matt..."

He turned around so quickly he almost lost his balance. Did she just say his name or was it just in his head?

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Mimi bolted right up.

"I'm so sorry Sora! I didn't mean to see you naked! How was I suppose to know you were taking a shower!" Tai shouted as Sora was yelling at him to shut the door.

Mimi almost screamed herself when she saw Matt in her room. "What are you doing here?"

Matt forgot why he was there besides trying to figure out what she was dreaming. "Uh... Err... Steve said we were leaving here soon and we need to pack... I couldn't wake you up so I was packing for you."

"So is that why you have my panties in your hand." Mimi said with a smile. Matt looked confused and looked at what was in his hand. It was indeed her panties. He dropped it and blushed. Mimi started to remember her dream and she too was blushing. "Um... How long have you been in my room?"

"...Not long..."

"Was I saying anything in my sleep? I tend to do that." Mimi couldn't look Matt in the eyes, fearing somehow maybe he would know what her dream was about.

"Um, you were mumbling but I couldn't tell what you were saying." Matt lied. Mimi was a bit relived but suspected he wasn't telling her the whole truth. "Well, I have to go pack my own stuff so I'll see you later..."

"Alright. Thanks for packing for me." Mimi smiled.

"No problem." Matt smiled back and left.

In The Van

All was quiet in the van as it drove back to the house. Steve sat in the passenger seat, then it was Sora and Mimi who were listening to their ipods, Colleen had a whole row to herself who was sleeping, and then Matt and Tai at the back. Tai wanted to sit as far away from Sora since she would hurt him for walking in on her while she was getting out of the shower.

Matt was busy thinking about Mimi's dream. Trying to figure out who was in her dream and what did it mean? "Hello? Earth to Matt?" Tai was trying to get his attention but nothing was working. "Your music sucks, I heard you're impotent..."

"Huh? What did you say?" Matt snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tai.

"Oh nothing. What were you thinking of? You were really out of it."

"Nothing..."

"Bullshit. Something is up, what is it?" Tai asked.

Matt really wanted to get Tai off of his back. "You want to know? I had a sex dream about you."

Tai looked absolutely horrified and scooted as far away from Matt as possible. Matt smiled to himself and went back to thinking.

An hour later and Tai was back to bugging Matt again. "Let's play 21 questions! Oh don't give me that look Matt, I'm really bored! You think of a person and I'll guess."

"Fine. Okay, I have one."

"Okay. Is it a female?" Tai asked.

"Yes, 21."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, 20."

"Is she hott?"

Matt didn't know how to answer that. "...I... guess...19."

"I guess? What kind of answer is that? Is that a no?" Tai asked confused.

"Just give me another question." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." Tai looked around the van and figured out who it was. "Is she in this van."

"... Yes, 18." 'Damn, he isn't as stupid as he looks. He figured it out.' Matt thought.

"Do you have feelings for this person?" Tai asked.

"Yes, 17." Matt smiled, he didn't really clarify the question.

"Romantic feelings?" Tai smirked.

Matt gave him the death glare. "...Maybe..."

"Yes or no, Matt."

"I guess yes, 16." Matt was starting to regret agreeing to this stupid game.

"Have you had romantic feelings for her for awhile now?"

Matt would like nothing more than to punch Tai at that moment. "Yes, 15." He said through gritted teeth.

"Do you dream about her?" Tai smiled.

Matt remembered just a couple of days ago he did in fact dreamed about her. "...Yes, just once though, 14."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

He had flashes of all the times they had kissed. Ahh, good times. "Yes, 13."

"Does she know how you feel about her?"

"I don't think so, 12."

Tai had an evil grin appear on his face. "Do you have fantasy with her in it?"

"Isn't that the same with dreaming about her?"

"No, you can have fantasies while you're awake. Answer the question."

Matt sighed in frustration. "Yes, 11." He could not wait until this game was over.

"Do you think about her all the time?"

It kills him how much he thinks about her and she doesn't even have a clue about it. "Yes, 10."

"Do you want to date her?"

"Yes, 9."

Tai noticed Matt was wearing his shirt. "Are you wearing my shirt? My favorite shirt! Can't you tell the difference between my stuff and yours? Is that a yellow stain there? How did you get that on there?"

Matt had a huge smile on his face and it dawned on Tai all the questions he had just asked, wasting them. "Yes 8, yes 7, yes 6, yes 5, and I had a sandwich before we left, 4."

"You suck Matt, you really do." Matt just smiled. "Are your feeling towards her are serious?"

"Yes, 3."

"Are you in love with her?"

Matt took a deep breath. "Yes, 2."

And Tai saved the best question for last. "Is it Mimi?"

"We're here guys! Out of the van! Tai, we'll drop you off after these guys get off."

Matt gave Tai a big smile, "I guess we are out of time." He gave an evil laugh and got out of the van.

"Matt! You have to answer! It's not fair! Answer you jack-" Matt had slammed the door shut in Tai's face.

So who was Mimi dreaming about? And who was Matt thinking of? Answers are pretty obvious. But when will these two finally realize they are meant for each other? Keep reading to find out! Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	30. Dance Lance Revelation

Hey! Sorry for the late update. I have no excuses except for that I'm lazy, and had a writers block. But I do have the ending all planned out, it's just the fact of getting there... And a reviewer, Kikyotheevilmaiden, had pointed out a mistake I made in the last chapter which I fixed. Matt was asked if he and Mimi had kissed and I wrote no, because I forgot they had indeed kissed twice. It's sad that I don't remember the events that happen in my stories... Lol.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"Dance Lance Revelation"

Everyone was in the living room waiting for Steve's head to show up on the TV. Yep, it was that time again, elimination time. The room was filled with nervousness and tension. Matt sat on the couch with Sora and Mimi and Colleen sat in the arm chairs. The girls didn't bother unpacking from yesterday since one of them had to leave. Matt was absently looking at his knees, he dreaded sending one of the girls home. He knew who it was going to be but that still didn't make it easier. He rather avoids it, like a real man would.

Steve's head finally popped up on the TV. He was smiling as usual. "Hey gang! How's it going?"

Everyone gave him a 'You should know' look.

"... Aren't you guys a cheerful bunch... Anyway, guessing from your silence, you all know today someone will be kicked off. So let's make it short and sweet and get on with it. Who is it Matt?" Steve said.

Sora gave him a shocked look. "How can you be so insensitive!"

"I'm sorry, but we are on a tight schedule. The producers of the show want to give the finally two girls and Matt some "bonding time." So Matt, your choice is?"

"... I'm sorry Colleen, it's you." Matt couldn't look in her eyes so he settled on her nose.

"It's alright. I expected it." She knew Matt had known Sora and Mimi before and that for sure gave them an edge over her. Besides, there was some sort of spark between him and Mimi that she could never compete against. "It has been fun though." She gave Matt a hug. Then she went over to the girls, wished them good luck and hugged them also. Matt helped her with her luggage and carried them out to the door. "I'll miss you all! Bye!"

"Bye Colleen! We'll miss you!" They all said in unison. And with that, she left.

The rest went back to the living room to see what else Steve had to say. "Well, now there's only two left, both of you will be going on dates with Matt for the rest of the competition."

"Ooo, that sounds like fun!" Sora said happily.

"Yep. Mimi will have a date with Matt this afternoon and Sora and Matt will have one tonight. So if Mimi and Matt will please get into the van outside."

"This better be good..." Mimi muttered under her breath as she and Matt walked out the door and into the van.

Later

"OH MY GOD! Skate World!" Mimi stared at the place in disbelief. "This is where pre-teenagers have their dates!"

Matt groaned. He hated being around adolescent girls. They would always stalk him and giggle at him wherever he went. "Come on, let's get this over with..."

Matt was sitting at one of the booths putting on the rental roller-blades. He could hear all the girls whisper around him and giggling. 'This is going to be fun...' Matt thought. Mimi had already put her roller-blades on and was skating around the rink. He noticed all the boys staring at her as she skated. Ahh, horny boys. He put his blades on and joined her at the rink.

It was true. They were the oldest people at the place. All the others were kids at the age of 11 to 17. As they skated together, kids were gawking at them. The young girls were practically drooling over Matt and staring jealously at Mimi.

Mimi glanced around and noticed all the stares, it was very creepy. One girl was skating pass Mimi and shoved her as she went by. She almost fell but Matt caught her just in time. "Why you little brat!" She was about to go after her but Matt held her back.

"Do you really want to have a tabloid have you on the cover beating up some 14-year-old?" Matt reasoned.

"Yeah... I guess not..." Mimi realized she would probably have to deal with this everywhere she went with Matt. Could she handle that? She knew that if she was going to be with Matt she would most likely get hate mail from his fans. Letters saying 'Break up with him or else I'll put a hex on you that will make your head shrink!' 'Matt deserves better than you! Like me! Will you give him my number?' 'Die Mimi die!' She was so deep in thought she didn't notice she was going to slam into a wall.

Matt was skating next to Mimi. This was very boring he thought, skating around in a circle. It wouldn't be so boring if he was say... holding her hand... But she would probably yell and punch him for trying to do so. He glanced at her and saw she was lost in her thoughts. He wondered what she thinking about. 'It looks like she was about to run into that wall there... Nah, she's not that clueless, she's gonna turn any moment now... Yep... anytime... She's getting closer to that wall... Turn Mimi turn! TURN FOR GOD SAKES!' Matt thought desperately. She was just some mere inches away from the wall when Matt tugged her into safety. Unfortunately he used so much force that she rammed into him causing him and her crashing to the hard floor.

"Ow... What the hell did you do that for Matt!" Mimi yelled, trying to ignore all the stares and laughter.

Matt's anger started to rise. He had just saved her! She had no right to yell at him right now, she should be grateful! "You were just about to run into that wall over there! If I hadn't pulled you away you would have hurt yourself!"

"Oh, this is sooo much better. I rather slam onto the hard ground instead of the wall, which is covered with carpet by the way!" And here's another reason why she shouldn't be with Matt. They argue practically over everything!

Matt got up and helped Mimi up. Just once he would like to see them get though the day without an argument. 'Ha, when hell freezes over.' Matt thought.

They skated toward one of the booths and sat across from each other, both still fuming over the incident. Matt got back up without a word and skated somewhere. A paper airplane flew onto Mimi's table and she opened it. It said "Break up with Matt, if you know what's good for you..." Mimi stared around to try to find the culprit but it was useless, it could have been from anyone. Kids are really turning to be violent these days. She was relieved when Matt came back with an icee.

"Jeez, thanks for getting me one." Mimi said sarcastically.

"I only had enough for one." Matt took a very long sip through his straw.

Now that she was thinking of it, she was very thirsty. "Can I have a sip? I'm really thirsty."

"There's sinks in the bathroom." Matt smirked.

"Oh come on, please?" Mimi begged.

"Fine." He gave her the icee and she took a huge sip. She gave it back to him.

"There's none left!" Matt complained as he looked at his empty cup.

"It was practically gone when you gave it to me!" Mimi shot back.

"Whatever. Hey I'll be right back." Matt said. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"You're leaving me alone with these psychos!" Mimi said as she nodded her head toward the kids.

"You'll be fine." Matt reassured as he left for the bathroom.

Mimi sat at the table waiting for Matt. A boy, who looked like he could be 16, approached her. "Hey, looking for a good time?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mimi tried her hardest not to laugh and felt like she probably broke some ribs in the process. "Um, that's alright... Thanks..."

"Come on, I'm way more fun than that loser you came here with." The boy said.

"Is everything fine here?" Matt asked stiffly as he skated back to the table.

Mimi was about to reply but the boy beat her to it. "You're going out with him?" The boy nodded his head to Matt. "Come on, I can show you a real good time."

"Listen kid, you are way out of your league. Why don't you leave before you lose any more of your dignity alright?" Matt said as he sat down in his seat again. "And come back when you grow a few more inches and your voice drops."

"I challenge you to a competition! Unless you're chicken." The boy smirked.

"Fine, be ready to get your ass kicked!" Matt said confidently. Psh, he could beat this boy at anything, anywhere, anytime.

"Matt, I don't think this is a good idea..." Mimi said.

"I'll be fine, I'm gonna teach this punk a lesson."

Right Before The Competition

"Matt! I'm telling you! Back down before you embarrass yourself." Mimi pleaded him.

"Stop worrying! Have some faith in me. I can beat this kid in uh, what is it called? Dance Lance Revelation?" Matt said as he took off his blades.

"See! You don't even know the name of it! It's Dance Dance Revolution."

"Well whatever, how hard could it be if that kid can do it?" Matt asked as he put his shoes back on.

"I never recalled you ever dancing." Mimi teased.

"Hey I dance..." 'Once or twice,' he thought.

"Are you ready to play DDR?" The boy smirked.

"I thought we were playing Dance Dance Revolution?" Matt asked as he took his place at the machine.

"DDR is short for Dance Dance Revolution, old timer." The boy sneered.

"I knew that." Matt snapped. "Less talk and more dance, punk."

"Loser."

"Brat."

"Old Timer!"

"Pimple Popper!"

"Enough trash talking and let's start the game!" Mimi yelled. This was truly sad, Matt trashing talking with a 16-year-old, if you can even call it trash talking...

They each inserted their quarters and the machine started up. The lights were blinding Matt. The machine gave instruction on how to play and asked what song should be played. While the boy picked out a song, Matt started to get a horrible feeling in his stomach. He was regretting he accepted the challenge. He has never danced in front of anyone, ever. But the game seemed easy enough. You just follow the steps on the screen and hit the pads at the same time. This should be a piece of cake.

The song started and so did the game. So far so good, Matt didn't miss a step and neither did the boy. Then he started getting in trouble when it sped up. He missed one step and lost his rhythm. When he started missing more, he panicked and sped up which caused him to miss even more steps. It wasn't helping that he could hear Mimi gasping for air as she laughed and laughed and laughed. The game was finally over and the boy was grinning from ear to ear. He joined with his friends again and they all laughed at Matt. Matt wanted to go after him but Mimi held him back.

"I guess you're going to say 'I told you so'."

"Well... No, I won't. Yet anyway." Mimi smiled. "Hey, I found it incredibly cute, you dancing your heart away." She tried stifling her laugh but fail miserably.

"Haha, very funny. I think I twisted my ankle." Matt groaned as he limped.

"Matt, it's impossible to injure yourself at DDR."

"But I really did! That's why I kept missing all the steps, I was in pain."

Mimi sighed but smiled. It was cute how he was trying to keep his dignity. "I guess you're right. We'll go back to the house and put ice on it ok?"

Matt couldn't help but smile. He knew she didn't believe him, but it was sweet how she was pretending to. Her hand gently grabbed his and held it. He looked over at her and she was staring ahead but had a faint blush on her cheeks. He felt so happy he even forgot to limp.

So how was it? I hope you don't mind but I'm going to skip and not write about Matt and Sora's date. There'll be a brief summary of what happened but I just don't want to write it and I bet you don't want to read it anyway. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and review if you want!


	31. Ball Pit of Hell

Hey! I'm so sorry for the not updating. Time flew by fast and yeah... Didn't realize it has been that long. I thank all of you that reviewed and waited. Your reviews are what keep me going! So it's Wednesday, day 30. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"Ball Pit of Hell"

Mimi walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find only Matt sitting at the table. Sora wasn't in their room, so where could she be? "Hey Matt, where is Sora?" Mimi asked as she prepared breakfast for herself.

"She's at the hospital." Matt answered without taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

Shocked, Mimi dropped the spoon she was holding. "What! What did you do to her!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Matt said defensively. "Why do you automatically assume I was the reason that put her in the hospital?"

"If I remember correctly, and I do, you put TK in the hospital once." She sat down across from Matt at the table.

"Two things. First thing, it was only one time. Second thing, I thought TK could have handle it and not be such a baby." Matt reasoned.

"You were pelting him with balloons filled with hot sauce! You almost blinded him!"

"The keyword word there is_ almost_."

Mimi rolled her eyes and was doing the maze on the back of the cereal box. "Anyway, what happened to Sora?"

"Well our date was at this restaurant. I ordered the garlic chicken while Sora ordered the shellfish. It was going great and everything and when we got back to the house, she didn't feel good. All of last night she was throwing up. So this morning the producers had no choice but to take her to the hospital."

"Aww, poor Sora. I hope it's nothing serious." Mimi said with concern.

"What did you do last night while we were gone?"

"... Well I was catching up on my reading..."

"Uh huh..." Matt didn't sound like he believed her. His eyes went from Mimi to the trash can, where an empty box of ice cream laid. "What, you were reading the nutrition facts of the box of ice cream you ate?" He smirked.

Mimi was about to retort when Steve's head popped up on the TV screen. "Hey you two!"

"Hey. How is Sora doing?" Matt asked.

"The doctor still doesn't know what's wrong with her. So are you two ready for your date?"

"Please tell me it's at a restaurant." Mimi said with pleading eyes.

"Yes, it's at a restaurant..." Steve confirmed. Mimi jumped up and down out of happiness. Matt noticed Steve showing off a rather fixed smile. Something doesn't seem right here...

Later

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mimi yelled as she collapsed to her knees in the parking lot. "This is NOT what I meant by restaurant!"

Many people were looking at their direction seeing what the commotion was all about. "Mimi! You're making a scene!" Matt helped her up back to her feet. "Come on, it isn't too bad..."

"This is ten times worse than the last place we went! I am going to choke the life out of Steve when I get my hands on him!" She fumed while glaring at the building as if it was all that is unholy.

People were beginning to point and whisper at them. "Let's get inside before anybody recognizes us." Matt whispered and slightly pushed Mimi towards the building.

When they were in the building, a bug furry whale mascot greeted them. "Hey there! Welcome to Planet Willy's! Hope you'll have a whalerrifc time during your stay!" Willy said enthusiastically. Mimi wanted to punch the whale's big fat blubber head before Matt quickly steered her away.

After they got their food, they sat in a booth. The place was naturally noisy as there were kids running all over the place screaming at the tops of their lungs while chasing one another. This made Mimi think twice about having kids in the future. She watched a boy wiping his nose with his shirt and then dive into the ball pit. She lost her appetite and pushed her tray away.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked. "Find a hair in your burger?"

"No, I just lost my appetite. Why? Did you find one?"

"I wish." Matt said gravely. "I found a band-aid in my taco." Mimi made a disgusted face. "I'm just joking, I didn't find anything."

"You are so lame." Mimi rolled her eyes and tried to keep a smile from forming but failed miserablely.

Matt laughed. "I might be lame, but you think I'm funny."

Mimi scoffed. "I smiled out of pity, not because you're funny."

"You sure about that? You wanna stick to that story?" Matt asked as a mischievous grin formed on his face.

Mimi was hesitated to answer. She didn't like the look in his eyes. It showed that he was either gonna do something crazy or something idiotic. It was probably going to be idiotic.

And she was right. Matt suddenly grabbed her cell phone and took off. He did this so quickly, Mimi didn't have anytime to think or react. When she recovered from the initial shock, she chased after him. Her first instinct was to curse at him horribly, but there were dozens of kids around. In fact, she almost ran into a couple of them. "Damn you Ishida! Come back with my cell! You are being so childish!"

Matt ran as fast as he could. He almost slipped a couple of times on what he hoped was soda and not other unpleasant things. He had no idea where he was running to. He had the insane idea of stealing Mimi's cell and run off. He had no plans afterwards. He could hear Mimi shirking at him. He eyed the perfect place to hide her cell.

When Mimi saw where he was heading towards, fear flowed through out her body. The bastard was going to throw her cell in the ball pit!

Matt reached the ball pit and threw her cell into it. He had a triumphant smile on his face. Mimi caught up to him and glared at him. "Why the hell did you do that for! You probably broke my cell! Now go get it!" Mimi screeched.

"Hey it's your phone, if you want it so bad then you go get it." Matt smirked as he crossed his arms. Clearly he had won, or so he thought. "No Mimi! NOOOOOOOOO!" Mimi pushed Matt into the ball pit with all her strength.

It was Mimi's turn to smile. "Now go get my cell! Or else I won't let you get out." Matt scoffed at her threat and tried to get out. She stepped on his hands and he fell back into the pit.

Matt looked up at her sourly. "Fine." He went through the balls trying to find her cell. He prayed to God it wasn't at the bottom of the pit, God knows what could be down there. A ball hit him in the head, and then another. He turned around and a red ball hit him on the nose. "What the hell!"

"Hurry up and find my cell!"

"I'm trying! You know, it would go a lot faster if the both of us were looking."

"There's no way I'm going in that germ filled pit of hell." Mimi protested.

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Look what I found!" A boy cried out, holding a cell phone in the air.

"That's mine!" Mimi shouted.

The boy stuck his tongue out at her. "Finders keepers Lady! The boy ran off into the play structure.

Mimi chased after the boy and Matt got out of the ball pit and followed after them. He wanted to make sure Mimi doesn't strangle the little kid when she catches him. The boy crawled into the round tubes and Mimi and Matt were right after him. They had been crawling for a few minutes and Matt looked out at one of the clear plastic windows. They were high up the play structure. And he wasn't sure if he was just him but the tubes seemed to get smaller and smaller. He was having a harder time crawling through them.

"I think I see the kid's shoe! We almost have him!" Mimi said happily.

"Um, Mimi?"

"What?"

"... I think I'm stuck..."

"Quit joking around Matt."

"I'm serious... I can't move." Mimi turned around and saw that he was indeed stuck. She couldn't help but burst out laughing and totally forgetting the kid that had her cell. "It's not funny!" Matt said angrily.

"It so is." Mimi's sides were hurting from laughing so hard. "Alright. Can you crawl backwards?" Matt shook his head no. "So you really are stuck?" He shook his head yes. "Well what does one do when they are stuck in a tube? I guess I should crawl out of the tube, go down the slide and tell the manager."

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Matt said desperately.

Mimi laughed. "I won't be gone that long. I'll come back. Otherwise you'll be stuck here forever. I'll be right back, promise." Mimi crawled away and disappeared.

About fifteen minutes later, Mimi came back with a sharpie clutched in hand. "So what did the manager say?"

"Well after he stopped laughing, he said he has never seen or heard anything like this. He called the fire department and they are coming."

"What is that sharpie for?"

Mimi quickly hid the sharpie behind her back. "Oh nothing. Found it on the ground..." Matt didn't believe her at all. "So were you doing while I was gone?"

"Oh, I was thinking how my reputation is ruin. I'm forever going to be known as the rockstar that got stuck in a plastic tube in a play structure. I'll never let this down."

Mimi was about to respond but was interrupted by a kid on the other side of him. "Hey! This tunnel is blocked by some fat guy!"

"I am not fat you little monster!" Matt said irritably.

"I'm taking your shoe because you're mean!"

"Hey! Stop that! Stop that right now! Give me back my shoe you brat!" Matt yelled.

"Did he actually take your shoe?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah." Matt said in a defeated tone.

Mimi laughed. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I found my cell."

"My heart is filled with joy." Matt said sarcastically.

"Have you ever wondered what you would look like with a mustache?"Mimi smiled mischievously.

"So that's why you bought a sharpie!"

"Actually no, I had another reason. But anyway, I think you would look rather sexy with a mustache. Only one way to find out!"

"NO! Mimi! I'm begging you! Don't!" Matt struggled frantically to move but couldn't.

Mimi held his face forcefully. "Now Matt, if you don't stop moving you're going to have an ugly deformed mustache." Matt knew trying to get free would be useless and let her finish drawing on him. "Not bad." Mimi grinned.

"You know this isn't going to come off easily." Matt glared.

"That's the point." Mimi smirked.

"We found him guys!" Came a voice from the other side of Matt. It was the firemen. "Looks like he's really wedge in there! Hey aren't you a little old to be crawling through these things?" The firemen joked.

"Just get me out of here please!"

"Hey Paul! Bring in the Jaws of Life! Why do you only have one shoe on?"

Matt sighed dejectedly.

The firemen finally cut the tube to free Matt in about a half hour. Matt's joints felt stiff from being stuck in that tube for what seemed like forever. He watched one of the firemen ask Mimi for an autograph. He felt jealous as the fireman was flirting with her. After she was done, she walked over to Matt and pocketed the sharpie.

"You never told me the main reason why you bought the sharpie." Matt said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Mimi suspected he did this to show the firemen she was his. Not that she really mind, she would love to be his. 'Oh God, what am I thinking?'

"Oh, the sharpie. It's no big deal. We better get back to the house." Mimi smiled as she put her arm around his lower back. This was definitely a memorable date.

"Hey Danielle! Did you see that writing on the big yellow slide?" A little boy said to his friend.

"Yeah. It said something like Mimi loves Matt in a heart I think." The girl replied.

"Who do you think wrote it?"

The girl had a thoughtful look on her face which then turned to fear. "I bet it was ghosts!" The kids looked at each other and then screamed and ran back to their mommies.

So how was it? Again, sorry for not updating. I can't promise I'll update sooner but I'll try. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	32. Surprises

The second to last chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update but I made up for it with this extra long chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you like it! Day 31, Thursday.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

"Surprises"

Mimi walked around the house, with no destination in mind, thinking. Sora and Matt were on their last date. She wondered where they went and more importantly, if they were having a good time. It was amazing how a month changed everything! Just 31 days ago she hated Matt's guts and would've been perfectly fine if she never talked to him. But now, it's a completely reverse. She can't imagine living her life without Matt in it. He's so sweet and funny. Not to mention his looks aren't too shabby either. Yup, she had fallen in love with him.

But did he feel the same way about her? Mimi's thoughts was interrupted when the sourball she had in her pocket fell out and rolled underneath the couch. "Oh no! I was gonna eat that!" Mimi wailed as she went after it. She got onto the floor tried to fish out the sourball from under the couch. "Success!" She felt it and tried to pull her arm out but it was stuck. She tried to pull it harder but it only ended up bringing more pain to her arm. She sighed sadly and collapsed onto the floor. "This is not going to be a good day…"

"I had such a terrific time!" Sora exclaimed as Matt opened the door for her.

"Yeah, me too." Matt smiled. He really did have a good time with Sora. But he felt a little guilty as he watched Sora beamed. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl who was back at the house. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. He scanned around the room for her and didn't see her. She couldn't still be sleeping could she? It's 3:00 o'clock, she should've been up.

"Help!" Mimi cried.

Sora and Matt looked at each other and then over to the couch where they heard the noise. They rushed over and found Mimi. Matt couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Mimi! What happened!" Sora asked, all worried.

"I was trying to get my sourball from under the couch and I can't get my arm out now." Mimi explained. Matt laughed even harder. She shot him a glare. "Would you please help me get my arm out! I can't feel it anymore!"

"Wait, hold on." Matt said in between laughs. "Ok, I'm good." He lifted one end of the couch and Mimi pulled her arm out. He set the couch back down. "Hey, where's the sourball?"

Mimi looked at her numbed hand to see she had let go of it. "Oh damn it!" She pouted for a moment. "Anyway, where did you two go on your date?"

"We went to a museum!" Sora said happily. "There was so many beautiful art works and sculptures. It was really interesting. I love art!"

"Aww, that sounded like it was fun." Mimi said.

The door opened and Steve walked in with a big smile on his face. "So, are you two ready for your last date?" He asked with much enthusiasm.

"Yep." Matt answered.

"... Yeah..." Mimi said, sounding unsure. She knew this wasn't going to be a nice, peaceful date. Something bad always happen. Maybe there will be a power outage. Or a robber will come bursting in and hold them as hostages for ransom. Even worse... Jun might pop out of a cake.

"So where will our date be?" Matt asked.

"It's a surprise." Steve said simply.

"Of course it is..." Mimi said, not surprised at all at his answer.

"Into the van!" Steve said cheerily.

At the Place

Steve, Matt and Mimi were dropped off at an apartment complex. Both Matt and Mimi were very confused and Steve was just beaming.

"So we are gonna have our date in there?" Matt eyed the building suspiciously and scratched his head.

"Yep, in apartment 56 on the third floor! I hope you two will have a wonderful time! The van will come pick you up at around eleven." Steve said and he quickly got into the van before Matt and Mimi could protest. The van drove off, leaving the two confused as ever.

"... Great. Just great. You and Sora got to go to an art gallery for your last date and where do we get to go? To a creepy ass building complex." Mimi grumbled as she and Matt entered the building.

"Hey, it's probably nicer than it looks in the inside." Matt tried to convince Mimi.

Mimi scoffed at his optimism as she looked at the walls of the building. Many of the paint were chipped off and there were cracks in the ceilings. "Ha! How nice, the elevator is out of order."

"Well then we'll take the stairs. That is, if you are up to it, Princess." Matt smirked.

Mimi glared at him and playfully punched him in the arm. "How about we race?"

Matt was shocked, he wasn't expecting to hear her say that. "Are you sure? You're wearing high heels."

"Hey, just because you can't run in heels doesn't mean I can't." Mimi referred back to his race with Tai when they were at the beach. "Afraid to be beaten by a girl?" She taunted.

Matt couldn't resist the challenge. "Fine. Whoever reaches apartment 56 and touches the door wins. And don't expect me to hold back just because you're a girl."

"Fine." Mimi agreed. They walked to the front of the stairs and stopped.

"We go on the count of five. One... Two... Three... Fou- Hey!" Matt yelled as Mimi took off up the stair. "You dirty rotten cheater!" Matt shouted as he ran after her.

He was truly surprised at how fast she was. He thought he would've passed her or at least caught up to her but she was well ahead. By the time he got to the door she was leaning against it checking her nails. "What took you so long? Traffic in the stairs?" Mimi laughed.

It was Matt's turn to glare at her. "I have never seen you run that fast."

"Well I only run in extreme emergencies. Like if there was a huge shoes sale or something."

Matt laughed at her reply and shook his head. He knocked on the door three times and turned to Mimi. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"Who knows what is in store for us behind this door! I bet there's going to be a bunch of kids answering the door and we have to baby-sit them all night."

"Don't be such a pessimist. I'm sure there's nothing scary behind this door. This night will turn out memorable." Matt assured Mimi. She smiled, he knew just what to say to calm her nerves down.

The door opened and the two of them were in complete shock. "Good evening. We have been expecting your presents. I will be your waiter for tonight." The man, dressed in a waiter's uniform, bowed and let them come in.

"Davis!" Mimi exclaimed.

He led them into the dining room where there was a small table with two chairs. "Here's your table." Davis pulled out Mimi's chair for her.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked as he sat down.

"Duh, this is your date dude." Davis said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing here?"

"The producers of the show wanted me to be a waiter for your dinner. There's a surprise guest as your chef."

"Oooo! I wonder who it is! I hope it's Emeril! Or Wolf Gang Puck!" Mimi said excitedly.

"I bet it's-" Matt was interrupted by a huge boom coming out of the kitchen.

"OH DAMN IT!" The chef cursed out loudly.

Matt and Mimi looked at each other with dread. They knew that voice anywhere. "Oh goody, Tai's cooking our dinner." Matt said sarcastically.

Davis looked surprised. "How did you find out?"

Matt looked at him and then shook his head. "So what did Tai whip us up?"

"That's a surprise too." Davis giggled. "I will be right back with your drinks." He left to go fetch the drinks.

"Hey, I bet we can bust out of here before Davis returns." Matt whispered to Mimi.

Mimi looked at him in confusion. "Why would you want to leave?"

"I value my life. Have you ever had any of Tai's cooking?"

"No." Mimi answered.

"That's why."

"Here are your drinks." Davis said as he set down two paper cups filled with wine in front of them.

Mimi held up the paper cup. "Paper cups?"

"Yeah… I broke all the glasses. I was trying to build a pyramid with them."

Matt rubbed his forehead. "Understandable."

"I will be right back with the appetizer." Davis said.

Mimi and Matt took a sip out of the paper cups. "This is turning out to be a great dinner." Mimi giggled.

"Here is the appetizer." Davis placed the plate on the table.

"Pigs in a blanket?" Mimi questioned.

"And did you eat some of them?" Matt noticed some were missing.

"… No." Davis tried to answer with his mouth full of food.

Mimi popped one into her mouth. "It's not bad."

"That's because all Tai did was throw them in a microwave and pressed a button." Matt said and ate one.

"Man you should've seen the first batch. He put them in too long and they exploded in the microwave! That's what they noise was earlier." Davis took some more off the plate and ate them. "Hey! I saw the pictures of you stuck in that tube. I read the reason why you got stuck was because you were chasing a squirrel that stole one of your fries."

Matt's left eyed twitched and Mimi was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Is there something wrong with your eye? You should get that checked out." Davis advised.

Mimi couldn't hold it in and started laughing as Matt groaned.

"Oh! I think the main course is ready. Be right back!" Davis said excitedly and went back into the kitchen.

"Please! Let's leave!" Matt pleaded with Mimi.

"Matt! You're overreacting! You said it yourself, that there's nothing to worry about."

"That's before I found out Tai was cooking! I would like our date not to end up in the emergency room!" Matt said desperately.

"When the food comes out you will eat it and you will pretend you like it so you won't hurt Tai's feelings. Got it?" Mimi hissed quickly before Davis returned.

"I'm baaccckkk!" Davis brought out two plates and set them in front of Mimi and Matt. "You my lady will be having the chicken alfredo and you sir will be having lasagna."

Just then Tai came out wearing an all white chef's uniform, even with the hat. He was covered in many different sauces. "Hey you two! I wanted to come out here and see if you two will like my creations. It took me forever! And it didn't help having him," Tai pointed an accused finger at Davis, "eating all the ingredients!"

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say that?" Davis exasperated.

Tai glared at him. "And look! I cut my finger!" Then he noticed that neither Matt nor Mimi had taken a bite of their meal. "Why are you not eating it?"

Matt muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'I don't want to get sick.'

Mimi kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow!" Matt rubbed the spot where Mimi kicked. He made eye contact with her and her glare said 'You better start eating the damn food.'

Mimi smiled at Tai and took a bite out of her chicken alfredo. Her immediate reaction was to spit it back out. But she forced herself to swallow it and forced a big smile on her face. "Mmm…Good."

Tai had a big smile on his face and turned to Matt. Matt hesitantly open his mouth and closed his eyes, pretending the lasagna he was about to eat was pizza. Matt had a harder time pretending to enjoy his meal than Mimi did as he made a face like he was about to throw up. He managed to swallow it.

"Well…" Tai had a goofy grin on his face. "Do you like it?"

"Well…" Matt began but Mimi kicked him in the shin again, warning him to not say anything bad. He put on his best poker face, "It's your best yet."

Tai clapped his hand out of happiness. "I'm so happy right now! I finally made it as a chef! And now, your entertainment for the evening."

Both Davis and Tai cleared their throats and cracked their knuckles. Matt and Mimi had no idea what was in store for them.

"I can see what's happening." Tai sang.

"What?" Davis said.

"And they don't have a clue." Tai continued.

"Who?" Davis replied.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two."

"Oh." Davis said sadly.

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere… Disaster's in the airrrrr!" Tai sang.

"Oh dear God no." Matt moaned.

"There reenacting the Lion King!" Mimi giggled.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Both Davis and Tai sang off-key. "The peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony. With all it's living things!"

Matt looked like he wanted to die and Mimi was about to die from holding in her laugher. She was sure she broke a rib. After a while, Matt did find the humor in it and tried his hardest not to laugh. Tai and Davis were so into their song they didn't notice the people they were singing it to were practically snorting their food due to their laughter.

After the performance ended, Matt and Mimi were wiping tears from there eyes. "Why are you crying?" Davis asked confused.

"Because it was so damn- OW!" Matt flinched as Mimi kicked him once again in the shin. "There's already a bruise there. Must you break the skin too?"

Mimi ignored him and turned to Tai and Davis. "We were just so moved by your performance."

"Not to be cocky or anything but I think we out did the original." Tai said proudly.

Just then Matt started coughing and clutched his throat.

"Is something wrong?" Mimi asked in concern.

"Yeah… My throat is closing up. I think I'm having an allergic reaction."

"What are you allergic to?" Mimi starting getting all worried.

"Cinnamon."

"Uh oh…" Tai had a look of panic on his face. "I used some in the lasagna!"

"Who the hell put cinnamon in lasagna!" Matt struggled to yell.

"I thought it would make it taste better!" Tai defended.

"Enough arguing! We better get Matt to the hospital! Now Steve said the van won't be here until 11 and it's only 10. Can you drive us to the hospital?" Mimi asked Davis.

"Yeah, let's go." Davis said as he grabbed his keys.

At the Hospital

Davis dropped Tai, Mimi and Matt in front of the emergency room as he went to go find a parking spot.

They went to the front desk where a nurse gave them a lot of paperwork and told them to sit down and wait to be called on.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Mimi said and left.

Matt and Tai sat down. Matt's face was very swollen and could barely see. "I can'th seeth the paperork." His tongue had swollen up as big as a cucumber.

"You just let me fill that out for you buddy." Tai said as he took the paperwork from Matt. "Let's see. Name. Uh… Matthew Ishida right?"

Matt glared at him but since his eyes were swollen there wasn't a difference. "It'sh Yamatho idioth."

"Yamatho?" Tai repeated. "Whatever. Okay, birthday?"

"Julyth 22th."

"Sex. Yes please!" Tai laughed out loudly and elbowed Matt.

"I'm going to killth youth!"

Mimi had just came out of the bathroom when she heard some sort of squeal from the lobby. She sighed and hoped it wasn't the boys yet she knew it probably was. When she returned she saw Matt trying to punch Tai but kept missing due to his impaired vision. "Matt! Calm down!" Tai yelled.

"Matt Ishida?" Came from a different voice.

"Oh my God! Joe!" Mimi said in shock.

"Hey Mimi!" Joe waved happily at her. "Hey! And there's Tai…" Joe trailed off. It looked like a mutant was choking Tai.

"Is…is that Matt choking him?" Joe asked Mimi. She nodded. "He looked normal the last time I saw him…"

"He had an allergic reaction." Mimi explained.

"Oh. Well come on Matt, let's get you a shot to make you all better." Joe said. Matt let go of Tai and Mimi led him to where Joe was going.

"Hey Joe! Can you take a look at my finger when your done with Matt? I think it's infected…" Tai yelled as he looked at his injured finger.

Twenty minutes later Matt was all back to normal. "I told you we would end up in the hospital eating Tai's cooking!"

"Oh is that what happen?" Joe asked. "It's common knowledge not to eat his food. One time, I was eating this tomato soup he made and I found his gold necklace that said 'TAI' in it."

"What?" Mimi asked confused.

"Oh you weren't here when Tai was going through his 'bling-blingin' phase. He wore all these gold chains and necklaces, a fur coat, and a cane." Matt explained.

Mimi started laughing hysterically, picturing Tai as a pimp. "How long did he dress like that?"

"For a month. He stopped when his mom found out and used his cane to whoop his ass for dressing like that." Joe laughed.

"I wonder where our pimp wannabe is." Matt said.

They went out to the lobby to find him sleeping in a chair with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Matt had an evil grin on his face. "Do you have like green dotted stickers?"

"Yeah, we use them for forms. Why?" Joe asked.

"We could stick them on his face and arm. When he wakes up you can tell him he must've caught some contagious disease from someone while he was sleeping." Matt laughed.

"Ooh, great idea!" Joe said excitedly.

"Matt! Joe! You guys can't do that! He made us dinner! AND sang 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'!" Mimi scolded.

"He put me in a hospital! And you know what, when we were younger, he said he thought your pink cowboy hat was ugly."

Mimi paused for a moment and her eyes narrowed on the sleeping boy. "I get to go first."

How was it? The next chapter is the last one! Who do you think Matt will choose? Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


	33. The Finale

I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to not update so long. I can't believe it's been 6 months. I didn't realize it's been so long. But it's here and I hope you like it. Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter! This is the final chapter!

"The Finale"

Mimi sat on the edge of her bed looking out at the window. She had packed all of her things into her suitcases and bags an hour ago. She couldn't sleep at all last night. She felt exhausted but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. There were many thoughts floating in her head. 'Who was he going to pick?' 'Will he pick her?' 'Should she have told him she loved him?'

She gave a loud sigh and fell backwards onto her bed at this thought. Did she love him? She had never really been in love so was the feelings she had for him love? He's always in her thoughts. She always wondered what he was doing and whether or not he was thinking of her. She would remember the times they were together and how he made her feel. Thinking of that smile of his always put a smile on her face.

Matt was in the living room sitting on the couch, fidgeting with his hands. He had already made his decision. Surprisingly, it was easy to make. He just hoped everything will go all right and go as planned.

"So you sure you want to do this Matt?" Steve asked.

"Yeah..." Matt trailed off. "Let's do this."

Mimi was a nervous wreck. She paced back and forth in her room with her hands behind her back. She was pretty sure she made an imprint on the carpeted floor but she didn't care at the moment. There was a knock on the door and she stopped in her tracks. She stared at the door. This was it. Either she'll have a happily ever after with Matt or she'll go back home, alone. It was funny. She waited for this moment and now that it was here, she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

There was another knock at the door. The butterflies in Mimi's stomach were going crazy. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was time. "Come in."

The door gradually opened. She saw who it was and her heart dropped to her stomach. 'How could this be? I was so sure he was-'

"Hey Mimi. I'm sorry..." Steve said as he looked down at the floor. He knew her heart must be breaking into a hundreds of pieces at the moment and couldn't bear to look at her in the eyes. "I wish I didn't have to be the one to do this but... it's my job."

Mimi could feel herself on the verge of crying but didn't want to cry right now. She hated people seeing her cry. She held back the tears and tried to smile at Steve. "Well... this is kind of awkward..." She tried to joke.

"Are you going to be okay Mimi?" Steve asked. He went over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She didn't give a damn anymore. She shook her head and cried silently into Steve's shoulder. He embraced her and let her cry.

It had been about a week since Mimi came home. She was sitting on the couch wearing her pink bathrobe eating strawberry ice cream out of the container watching a soap opera. She felt numb. She cried herself out. The first couple of days were horrible. Everything she saw reminded her of 'him.' Tai, TK and Kari kept calling to make sure she was okay and offered to stay with her. She declined their offer though, she just wanted to be alone. But they kept persisting and said they would come today even if she said no.

"Now remember, don't mention the M word okay? It might set her off." Kari reminded as they stood outside of Mimi's door.

"What M word?" Davis asked.

"Matt, stupid." TK said as he reached out and rang the door bell.

"I knew that!" Davis replied angrily.

"If so, then why did you ask!" TK said heatedly.

"BOYS!" Kari yelled. "We are here for Mimi okay. And to execute phase 2 of the plan."

Davis looked at her confused. "What plan?"

Mimi opened the door with her carton of ice cream in her hand. "See, I'm alive. Alright bye now..." She tried to close the door but TK prevented her from doing so by sticking his foot in the door.

"Come on Mimi. Don't be like that. You need some human company. You don't want to be a hermit now do you? Ow! You're beginning to hurt me Mimi!"

"I want to be a hermit!" Mimi retorted and tried to shut the door.

"Please let us in Mimi! We're worried about you!" Kari pleaded.

"We have ice cream!" Davis yelled.

Mimi stopped trying to shut the door and looked at her ice cream. She was running low and this was the last carton she had. She sighed and opened the door. They came in. She held her hand out and Davis gave her the ice cream. Kari gasped when she saw the living room. Usually it was very neat and tidy. Now there were tissues everywhere and empty cartons of ice cream on the floor. Mimi sat back on her couch and watched the TV as TK, Kari and Davis sat down.

"Sooo... how are you doing Mimi?" TK asked.

"I told you, I'm fine." Mimi said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"If you were fine, why are you eating so much ice cream?" Kari questioned.

"Yeah," Davis laughed. "Are you trying to break the world record for eating the most ice cream?"

Kari glared at him. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Davis. Mimi had the urge to throw her ice cream at him but thought against it. If she did, she wouldn't have anymore ice cream.

"Anyway, you've haven't been out of your house for a week. You need to get out, get some fresh air. Fresh air is good for you." Kari said.

"Fresh air is overrated." Mimi replied.

"You can't stay in this house forever. You need to move on with your life." TK said.

"Yeah, you don't need Matt." Davis tried to help out.

They all saw Mimi cringed a little when Matt's name was mentioned. TK and Kari put their heads in their hands.

Mimi put her spoon down and placed the ice cream carton on the coffee table. "This is ridiculous. You guys shouldn't have to refrain yourself from saying his name. Maybe I should start moving on..."

Kari smiled. "That's the spirit! Oh! At the theater they are doing this special thing where they are showing classic old movies. We're all going, you should come with us. It'll be fun. I know how much you love those silent black and white movies." Mimi looked hesitant. "Please Mimi? I really want you to come."

Mimi sighed. "Fine." There's no harm in going to the movies right? What can happen?

TK and Kari couldn't hide the smiles on their faces. Mimi wondered what they were up to. But then she noticed Davis's hand was moving in on her ice cream and she slapped it away and forgot all about it.

They were playing one of her favorite movies. From time to time she would look over to TK and Kari and see them cuddling with each other. They looked so happy together... that was supposed to be her and Matt. She felt like crying again but held it back and tried to focus on the movie. No matter how hard she tried to think about something else, it always winds up back to Matt. She supposes she's happy for him. She wants him to be happy... even if it meant it wasn't with her. It doesn't make the pain any easier to deal with.

She looked at the other side of her and saw Davis sleeping in his chair with his mouth slightly opened. It made her smile. She looked up at the screen. It was the ball room scene. How she wished she could escape her life for one moment and be in the movie. Just dance with a handsome guy and have no problems or worries. One of the guest looked exactly like Matt. He had his face structure, his height, and even his spiked hair. Which is a bit odd since that hair style wasn't popular back then. She didn't think anybody had their hair like that. Seeing that look alike was too much for her to handle. It brought back strong memories and she had to get away from them. She didn't want to be reminded of him. The fact that he didn't have the same feelings she had for him.

Mimi got up and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked quietly.

"I just need some air. I'll be back." Mimi answered.

Kari had a look of panicked on her face. 'Why is Kari acting so weird? I'm just getting some air...' Mimi thought.

"Can't you wait until after the movie is over? It's just getting to the good part."

"I've seen it before. And why are you being this way?" Mimi questioned.

"Mimi?"

Mimi was stunned and looked at the screen. She was shocked because the movie was supposed to be silent. She looked at the screen in confusion. What was happening?

One of the characters said her name. In fact... it was the one that looked a lot like Matt.

He was standing still as everyone in the background was dancing. "Hey princess, it's been awhile." He smiled.

Mimi was in complete shock. Her legs couldn't hold her up any longer so she sat down in the aisle. Was this a dream?

"Mimi, you drive me crazy sometimes. And even though I may seem annoyed with it, I actually like it. You just have this effect on me. Every time I'm around you, you make me want to smile. I think about you constantly and I don't want it to stop. And I know it sounds corny but you complete me." Matt laughed. He got down on one knee and held out a box. "I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Mimi continued to stare at the screen in disbelief. Then she saw a figure get up from their seat and was walking towards her. It was Matt. He crouched down to her and smiled at her. "So what do you say princess?"

She looked at him. Her emotions were everywhere! Just moments ago she was feeling extremely depressed. And now? She felt...

Matt got punched by Mimi really hard. He was not expecting that to be her answer. "Ow!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" Mimi yelled as she stood up. She was pissed. "I cried myself to sleep for days! All I could think about was how I lost you! All I did was watched TV and ate ice cream! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WEIGHT I GAINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Matt stood up and held her hands. "I wanted to propose to you romantically. I wanted you to be surprised."

Mimi was touched by what he said and calmed down a bit. "So you didn't pick Sora?"

Matt shook his head and kissed her hand. "I pick you. The question is though, will you be with me?"

She thought about it. Matt hoped to God his plan didn't backfire on him. Mimi smiled real big and hugged him tightly. "Of course."

Matt gave out a sigh of relief and gave her an earth shattering kiss as he hugged her tightly.

Everyone in the theater applaud and cheered. The noise woke Davis up from his sleep. "Did I miss something?" He said groggily.

"Matt proposed to Mimi and she accepted!" Kari squealed as she cried in happiness.

"WHAT! What the hell! What happen?" He looked at the screen and saw Matt was on there. "How did Matt get on there!"

"He got a lot of actors to reenact the ball room scene and put it in the movie." TK explained.

"So wait, you two knew about this?" Davis asked. The couple nodded their head with big smiles on their faces. "Why didn't I know about it?"

"Everyone knows you can't keep a secret." TK answered.

"I can too keep a secret! Nobody knows I cry when I watch Bambi!" Davis yelled. TK and Kari laughed as Davis blushed. "I mean... I don't cry..."

Matt and Mimi broke out of their kiss and stared at each other happily. "What would you have done if I said no?" Mimi asked.

"Then I would have to go to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"To turn back time and make you fall for me."

Mimi laughed and smiled. "And how would you do that?"

"With my time machine of course." Matt kissed her nose.

"You're such a dork." Mimi stated.

"Well, I'm a lucky dork." Matt said sticking out his tongue at her.

"You're my dork. I love you."

"And I love you." As they shared another passionate kiss.

"Look how adorable they are!" Kari exclaimed as she watched the newly engaged couple.

"You know, I would have never in a million years think they would get together." TK said as he put his arm around her. "They sure make an unlikely couple."

Oh my God. It's complete. Finally. After like 3 years lol. I'm sad that it's done, but glad at the same time. It's bittersweet. I really do hope you like the ending and if not... sorry :( It's the best I could do. Thanks to all those who have been reading this. It's been a loooooong journey. Thanks for sticking with me :) I love you readers! You rock! If it weren't for you guys there wouldn't be any stories. Thanks for reading and review if you want! BYEEE!


End file.
